Where There's Smoke There's Fire
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Killian Jones is ex-special forces Navy and a fire fighter in a company in the city. One night after a particularly bad day he meets a bail bonds person named Emma Swan who awakens something in his heart that he hasn't felt possibly ever. The unlikely pair just might be the kindling that ignites the flames within each other's heart that had been dulled for years.
1. Chapter 1:Spark

_A/N: I had some requests for a fic to go along with my fireman AU manips so I started a little something and I hope you like it._

_Killian Jones is ex-special forces Navy and a fire fighter in a company in the city. One night after a particularly bad day he meets a bail bonds person named Emma Swan. The unlikely pair just might be the kindling that ignites the flames within each other's heart that had been dulled for years._

_This is a chapter one introduction. I hope this is what you all hoped for, Let me know if you like it and want to see this AU continued._

Ch. 1

He sat at the bar nursing his beer. He still had soot under his nails and probably in his hair as well. The damn smoke and cinder seemed to get into every pore and crevice. He rubbed his fingers up and down the condensation on his glass as he searched the room for his friend.

The Rabbit Hole, or the Hole, as he and the other guys referred to it was surprisingly full for a weeknight. After the day he'd had he needed a drink. They'd nearly lost a man in that warehouse and were all lucky to be alive after the last blast claimed the building.

He was certain it had to be arson but he wouldn't know until the inspector gave them the final report. He'd handled explosives before; the blasts and fire were too predictable to have been an accident. The juke box was playing some happy pop tune that sounded familiar but he couldn't tell you who it was if he tried. There were a few couples grinding along to the beat on the makeshift dance floor, one of them contained his friend. He shook his head and went back to surveying the bar.

He did a double take as his eyes came across a lovely blond he hadn't seen before. She was dressed to kill in a tight red mini dress and black boots that went all the way up her long legs. She had on a short black leather biker jacket that was covering some of her curvier assets. He licked his lips as he watched her slink towards the bar and sidle up next to him.

She was so close she was almost touching him. He looked out of the side of his eye and he noticed she had the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen. He felt the corners of his lips rise to a smile. She was nervously tapping her fingers against the old weathered bar waiting for a bartender and looking around as if she was trying to find someone.

Her perfume was driving him insane. She smelled of strawberries and some sort of flower. He took in her scent and laughed as he picked up his glass for another sip.

"What's a girl need to do to get a drink around here?" she asked.

"It's usually a slow night. The bartender is also the waitress." he said.

She looked over and smiled radiantly.

"Thanks." She said.

"Sorry about that Hon, What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Scotch neat." She said.

Hmm, she was a girl after his heart. He went back to quietly nursing his beer. His friend seemed to move to the make-out phase of the evening and found a booth on the side. When would Will ever learn that picking up these drunk college girls would never be a good thing. They always had a jock boyfriend in tow somewhere. He shook his head. Last time Will had two black eyes but his mouth got him those.

She sat on the stool next to him and took a sip of her drink. He watched as she savored the flavor. She still appeared to be looking for someone. She kept checking the time on her phone as she tapped her fingers.

He ordered another beer. He was intrigued by her. Had she been stood up? Whoever would stand up such a lovely creature was out of their mind. He'd known enough deadbeats in his life to know that somehow the often were luckiest in love.

He rubbed his hand along his jaw brushing against his scruff. A bit of soot coated his fingers. He wiped it off on his worn in jeans and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her perk up when a man walked through the door. His heart sank. He'd hoped that she was alone, waiting for another girl, or even stood up.

She took back the rest of her drink like a shot, threw a few bucks down on the bar and moved off of her stool in one easy motion. She accidentally brushed the soft curves of her body against him.

She touched his shoulder lightly with her hand. "Sorry about that." She said.

"S'alright." He said.

Her voice was sultry. He'd be lying if even that small amount of contact didn't drive him crazy. He hoped whoever that guy was realized the kind of woman he had and that she didn't seem the type to be kept waiting. He took another sip of his beer as he watched her walk over and greet the lucky bastard.

She shook the man's hand. Hardly a greeting for someone she knew. A blind date perhaps? She was seated in a table only a few up from where his friend Will was undoubtedly being obscene with the girl he'd just met. He looked like a regular bloke, nothing special to deem him worthy of her presence. The waitress took their order and he watched her talking to him. The joker couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest. He shook his head at the disrespect and took another sip of his beer.

He was starting to feel like a stalker but it had been a long time since he'd seen a woman who'd peaked his interest like she had. All of the sudden things became heated between them. He put his beer down on the bar and turned around. The man got up, threw his napkin down and she stood at the same time. He was yelling something at her and she was holding up her right hand and reaching behind her back. If he tried to hit her he would step in. He appeared to be trying to run out and he might have stuck out his foot to trip the bastard.

She looked at him and smiled as she pulled a set of cuffs from her pocket and subdued the man. He couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him. She pulled the man up from the ground and pushed him up against the wall. She began to frisk him and pulled a knife from the guys boot and tossed it on the table. The other patrons in the bar were watching with amazement as he was. She pulled her phone from her pocket and made a call. He assumed it was local police or backup.

He sat back on his stool and crossed his arms in front of him as he watched in amusement. Things just got very interesting and he was very intrigued. Sirens sounded outside of the Hole in minutes and he watched as two uniformed police officers came in to grab the guy. She gave the officer some information and he gave her back her cuffs. She saluted to the man and sauntered back over next to him with a smile on her face.

"How'd you like the show?" she asked.

"Nice take down." He said.

She slapped her hand on the bar and called for the bartender.

"Police?" he asked.

"No, Bail Bondsperson. He was a perp." Said Emma.

"Ahh, anything serious?" he asked.

"Three counts of battery assault and rape." She said biting her lip.

"Same Hon?" asked the bartender.

She nodded.

"That's serious. Do you have backup?" he asked.

"Nope, just me. I'm freelance." She said.

"I've never seen you here before." He said.

"Just got to town, seems there's a lot of garbage here that needs to be picked up. Should be lucrative for me if I play my cards right." Said Emma.

"I live in the neighborhood. I can attest to the fact that this area is typically not subject to a lot of violent crime." He said.

"You don't sound like you're local." She said as she sat on the stool next to him.

He smiled at the question.

"Originally no, I moved into the area about a year ago. I just got out of the service. I hail from England" He said.

"That explains the accent." She said licking her lips.

She was looking him in the eye and her eyes were sparkling like green emeralds. She was smiling and seemed much more relaxed than when she first came in.

"Killian Jones." He said extending his hand.

"Emma Swan." She said taking his hand shaking it.

"So is this a normal occurrence for you?" he asked.

"Taking down a perp? You could say that. It pays the bills. Sometimes I do PI work too. I have a license to carry and a degree to back it up but why am I telling you a total stranger all of this." She said smiling.

"I won't tell anyone your secrets Love." he said raising an eyebrow.

"What about you? You said you were in the service. What branch?" she asked.

"Navy special forces. These days I'm a fireman at the local company down the block." He said.

"Special forces and a fireman?" she said shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

"Aye, my hands are registered as deadly weapons." He said laughing.

He was completely serious but he sounded like a git in that moment and he felt himself getting nervous. This was very unlike him. He was normally very cool and calm.

"So fireman; that how you got the dirt under your nails? Thought you might be a mechanic." She said.

He rubbed his fingers against his thumbs and smiled.

"Quite perceptive aren't you?" he said.

"In my line of work you can never be too sure. I appreciated you helping me with that take down. That guy will pay my rent for the next six months." She said.

"My pleasure." He said.

He smiled at the thought that she was in town for at least six months and took a sip of his beer.

"Oi Jones!" called Will.

He looked over to see his friend with a woman draped next to him tonguing his ear.

"Tomorrow ." he said nodding.

Killian nodded. His friend was taking his date home for the evening and leaving him once again at the bar nursing his beer. Tonight he didn't mind so much. Things just got interesting.

"That guy your friend?" she asked.

"Aye, he's part of the company as well. We had a big fire go wrong this morning." He said.

She looked up at him with a knowing look and licked her lips.

"There are a few known arsonists on my list of jumpers." She said.

"I suspect the fire today was arson. I'm waiting for the report." He said.

"Maybe we could work something out." She said smiling.

"Perhaps." He said grinning.

She pulled her wallet from her pocket.

"Let me get that for you." He said.

She tossed the money down on the bar.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture but I can take care of it myself." She said.

She was a tough one and he liked a challenge.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

" It's an early night for me. I can go home, get out of this ridiculous get up and put on something comfortable." She said smiling.

"Can I see you again Emma?" he asked.

He felt really bold in that moment. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She smiled and took a breath.

"Give me your phone." She said.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She punched in her digits. Her phone rang from her pocket. She handed him his phone back.

"You have my number and I have yours. Call me sometime Jones." She said.

"You can count on it." he said smiling.

"I better get out of here. I don't want to walk the streets like this. I might get mistaken for a hooker." She said.

"You plan to walk home?" he asked.

"I live around the corner." She said.

"So do I. Let me walk you." He said smiling.

"Oh, ok." She said.

He pulled his money from his pocket and dropped it on the bar to cover his tab and tip for the bartender. Things just got really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2:Kindling

A/N: Lovely Readers, Thank you for all your feedback on my story. I'm excited to write this and I have a good adventure planned for our lovely pair. This continues their first meeting and you get a little insight into Emma's thoughts, her life, and you meet some of the fireman that Killian works with. Things get a little warm here but it's just a taste of the fire between this pair and it's early so I hope you stay with me and you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think.

Ask: ** This is an AU and Henry will not exist here, Emma doesn't have a child.

Ch. 2

She didn't expect him to ask to walk her home. That gave him more points in her book and she surprised herself by taking his offer.

She'd seen him when she walked into that dive. She wasn't the relationship type but it had been a long time since anyone caught her eye. She had high hopes that Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes was a decent guy and that she got the perp quickly so she could find out. She'd thought he was a mechanic from the grit that appeared under his nails but fireman was hot in more ways than one.

He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans that hugged his assets and a navy blue button up shirt. He had a few buttons open at the top. He had a hint of dark hair peeking out the top of his shirt and she loved that. His shirt sleeves were also a bit tighter around his biceps and she wondered what it would be liked to be held by those.

When he spoke she felt a shiver run down her spine. The lilt in his voice was dripping with sex and she couldn't help but be affected by it. No mere mortal woman would be able to resist that. She was lucky the bartender got there when she did. She noticed he kept an eye on her as she moved around the bar and met up with the perp.

She watched him sipping on his beer out of the corner of her eye. He was a handsome man, rugged with a bit of scruff on his chin. She liked them when they weren't so clean cut. It was really his eyes that caught her; they were the most amazing shade of blue she'd ever seen.

What put him over the top in her book was that he helped her with the take down. He was a gentleman and it was nice to see that in a man. Most times she was left to struggle with the jerks she was chasing and in the boots she was wearing she was hoping for easy.

She'd originally thought about taking him home for the night, just taking a sip from the bottle, but he proved worthy of a second look. She'd actually given him her phone number. She never gave out her phone number. She recognized something familiar with him, no connections, no ties, special service, and dangerous.

There was a slight nip in the air as they left the bar. The sky was clear and there was a full moon that night. The street lamps were humming overhead as they shone down on the street below.

She felt the warm touch of his hand against the small of her back as he guided her down the short flight of steps onto the street. She turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Lead the way." He said.

He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. He still couldn't believe his luck. He watched as she fidgeted with her skirt pulling it down for more coverage. It didn't leave much to the imagination, not that he would complain. He understood that this wasn't her normal wardrobe but somehow she even made dressing like a tart classy.

"I didn't really need the escort but I don't mind the company." She said smiling.

"After what I've seen I've no doubt you can hold your own but what kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk home alone in the dark?" he asked.

"So, you're a gentleman? That's rare these days." she said.

"Always." He said.

He was striding close to her and she could feel his sleeve brush against hers from time to time. She had the urge to reach out and hold his hand. She couldn't be that desperate for human contact to break her no PDA rule and she'd just met the man. She was trying hard not rethink her onetime thing rule with this man but he was a rare find. Gentleman just didn't cross her path very often.

"How long ago did you move here?" he asked.

"I've been here just a week. I still haven't unpacked." She said.

"Unpacking can he quite the task. I travel light so I don't have much." He said.

"Neither do I. The place I rented is furnished." She said.

"That certainly saves time if you move often." He said.

"It cost a little more but I haven't really found a place that I'd call home so it works for me." she said.

He nodded. He understood where she was coming from since she was describing much of his own life.

"Well, I'm just down here." She said.

"You see that building down the block on the left." He said pointing.

"Yeah, I see it." She said leaning up to see.

"That's where I live and the firehouse is down just one block more." He said.

"Oh, so you do live close. You frequent the hole in the wall?" she asked.

"The Hole is what it's fondly referred to in these parts and on occasion I come by for a drink. The guys like to come in and unwind. You saw Will; he likes to go for the college girls. He's the youngest of our crew." He said.

"The guy with the girls tongue attached to him. Yeah, I saw him. I should thank him, he's the one who got my perp all worked up, I had to move things along quicker than I expected. I got an early night out of it though so I can't complain." She said.

"I'll let him know. I'm sure he would be pleased that his debauchery actually assisted someone instead of getting his arse kicked." He said.

She laughed and it was an amazing laugh. He noticed they'd approached her building but he wasn't ready to let her go. Something about her made him want to keep talking.

"Well, this is me." said Emma pointing back with her thumb.

"You were right, it was a quick walk; perhaps too quick a walk." He said.

He was looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and all she could think about was taking him to bed and losing herself with him. She needed to stop envisioning her hands over his chest and running them through his hair. She took a breath to compose herself. He wasn't some one night stand. He seemed like someone worth getting to know and she was new here. He's the first person she'd met and she liked having at least one person to call.

"It was quick. I'd invite you up but I haven't really unpacked yet. "she said.

"Perhaps next time. Call me if you need an escort home." He said.

He looked away in the direction of his place and dropped back a step out of her personal space. He looked a bit rejected. She didn't want him to think she didn't like him.

"Killian, Thank you for being a gentleman." She said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Of course Love." He said gazing directly into her eyes.

Her eyes were asking a question that her mouth wasn't. He could see she was guarding herself. He wanted to kiss her among other things but he needed to get a grip. She was someone he wanted to get to know. If he played his cards right she would give him the time of day. He needed to keep his cool.

She licked her lips and tried to break his gaze but it was impossible. He was close enough that she could just reach forward and pull him into a kiss. She shook that thought from her mind but something came over her and she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She needed to touch him and that was all she was going to allow herself.

"Call me." she said.

"I will. Nice meeting you Emma." He said.

"Nice meeting you Killian." She said.

He was grinning from ear to ear standing in front of her. He smelled so good she could eat him with a spoon. She needed to run into that door as fast as she could or she wouldn't be responsible for any actions that followed.

She started walking and he stood in that spot until she reached her door and went inside. She waved to him as she shut the door.

It took every ounce of self control on his part not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He could still feel her lips burning on his cheek and the smell of strawberries from her hair.

When she was safely behind her door he reached up and touched his cheek. He was still trying to figure out how this angel walked into his life out of nowhere. He'd have to thank the gods later if this worked out.

He pulled out his phone and made sure to add Emma Swan as a contact in his phone. He continued walking back towards his apartment but decided to continue on to the firehouse to see if anything came in on the earlier warehouse fire.

The firehouse was meager but it was theirs. It was a small building that sat on the corner of two streets. They were not a big ladder company but they were important to their community. They had two engines and an emergency truck. There was no pole to speak of since they were a fairly new building but they did have bunks and from time to time guys would sleep there. They had a common room, a kitchen, a locker room, the bunk room, and a few offices for the chief and the fire inspector. He walked in to the common room and some guys were playing darts.

"Jones, Scarlet gave you the slip again eh?" asked Jeff.

"He had a tongue in his ear when he left me. He'll be around sometime tomorrow." He said.

Jeff shook his head.

"What is it with that guy? It's not like he's a GQ model." Said Robin.

Killian laughed.

"He gets his arse kicked enough, perhaps its Karma giving him something to soothe his pain or the gods like to play with him." Said Killian.

"Lucky bastard." Said Jeff.

"You should come out with us sometime. Perhaps you'll be lucky in love yourself." He said.

"It ain't love I'm looking for." Said Jeff winking.

"You'd be lucky to find love in your life. It's hard to find these days. A warm body for the night is easy to find." Said Killian.

"Look at you Mr. Sappy." Said Robin.

Killian rolled his eyes.

"Dave here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's in back looking over those reports from the fire." Said Jeff.

"Great." Said Killian.

He walked in the back to find David alone in his office. He was the fire inspector for their company and he was a genius. He came up from DC, used to work a special forensic division of the FBI. They were lucky to have him. His wife was the reason for the move; she was a school teacher and wanted to live in a more family oriented community. They were trying to have a baby and she liked the neighborhood.

"Dave, any information about the fire today?" he asked.

"Jones, you were right. It was definitely arson." He said.

"Hmm, that isn't what I was hoping to hear. Don't get me wrong, I like to be right but not about things like this." He said as he rubbed his scruff.

"I thought the Captain gave you the night off?" asked David.

"Aye, but I was walking home, figured I'd stop by." He said.

"Weren't you out with the lady-killer? Shouldn't you be swimming in college girls by now?" Said David grinning.

"Give me some credit Dave. I may hang out with him but I don't partake in those activities. Those girls are way too young for me. I prefer a more mature woman." he said.

"So you strike out?" he said laughing.

"Actually no, I met a woman that simply knocked me off my stool tonight. She came in and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She's new in town, a bail bondsperson, and lives down the block. Gave me her number and asked me to call her." He said.

He felt his cheek again where she kissed him and smiled.

"Wow, big bad Killian Jones floored by a woman. I'd like to see that." Said David.

"Perhaps if I'm lucky you'll get the chance to meet her." He said.

"What's her name?" asked David.

"Emma. Saw her take down a perp. It was glorious." Said Killian.

"Sounds like you'd make a perfect match." Said David.

"I hope you're right." Said Killian.

"Go home, take a shower, you're a mess. I'm surprised she even gave you her number. You're still covered in soot." Said David.

He clapped David on the back.

"Aye, Keep me posted." Said Killian.

David nodded.

Emma unlocked the door and walked into her dark apartment. She didn't lie; she still had moving boxes everywhere. She decided that now that she'd made rent she could unpack. Even with a furnished place she still had a lot of essentials to unpack. She bought a new shower curtain and linens for the bedroom.

She could either unpack or prepare to tag her next perp. She was usually a night owl but she planned to get up early and get her check for the perp she'd tagged. She also needed to start stake outs for the next one. She could celebrate a little though right? She did just take down a big one.

She decided to put on some music, open a bottle of wine and unpack since she had time. She put on her comfy black T-shirt and a pair of grey flannel pajama pants with little stars all over them.

It felt good to get out of her "uniform". As soon as the perps saw her the brain in their head stopped working and the head in their pants took over. They were so predictable. They made her job easy sometimes. They were often egomaniacs and she laughed at how gullible they were to think she would be interested in disgusting scumbags like them.

By the time she finished half the bottle she had one box left and that one usually stayed packed. It was all that remained of her childhood. She tucked that box in the back of her closet for safe keeping. She stacked all the empty boxes on top of each other and put them near the door.

The fire Killian mentioned was on her mind. She knew of three arsonists that were on the list. She picked up her stack of rap sheets and looked for the fire starters. She leafed through them and noted that each one was worse than the other. If even one of them had fallen off the wagon this city was in trouble.

When she finished looking through the perp sheets she realized that she'd finished the bottle. She was feeling good and half tempted to call Killian.

She couldn't though, she just met him. What if he got the wrong idea about her? What time was it anyway? She looked at the clock and it was 10:45. She frowned. That was too late to call him right? She picked up her phone and found his number. She quickly programmed it into her phone so she wouldn't lose it.

Maybe she could just text him. She would kick herself tomorrow but she was lonely in a new city and he was her only semi-friend, not to mention she was a little drunk, so clearly out of her mind. She could use that as a cover for the real reason for the call which was she was still thinking of him. She wished she asked him to stay earlier.

She quickly typed : _What's up? _ Did people say that anymore? She giggled and erased it; she typed _Hey Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes _and laughed out loud. She erased all but _Hey_ and hit send.

She never drunk texted anyone before; she felt a little adrenaline as she waited for him to respond. Then she quickly wanted to get it back. He would think she was crazy and not call her again. She felt a pit her stomach as she waited. She cracked open another bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

She kept one eye on her phone in case he responded. She picked up her glass and took another sip. She went to put on new music and her phone buzzed.

She was so excited to see he'd texted her back. Now what? If she had girl friends she was sure they would caution her against doing anything like this especially after drinking.

_K: Hi Love, finish unpacking? _

_E: Yes, finished unpacking, drinking wine. What about you?_

She laughed. She had no idea what to say. She felt like a teenage girl. This was very unlike her.

_K: Just got out of the shower. You'll be happy to know that I finally got my nails clean._

The thought of him dripping wet did things to her. Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes, naked, and wet. He was probably sitting leisurely with a towel hanging off of his hips, shirtless, hair wet, body glistening with drops of water. She took a sip of her wine.

_E: Oh, that's good. Nice and clean huh?_

That was so stupid. Why did she say that? She slapped her hand to her forehead.

_K: Aye. Feel like some company?_

Uh oh, she did feel like some company. Should she say yes? She took another sip of her wine.

_E: Yes, come over. Apt 7D. I'll buzz you in._

_K: Be right over._

The realization that she just invited him over hit her quickly. She cleaned up the mess lying around and ran to her room to freshen up a little. She didn't think that through.

Well this was an interesting turn of events. He didn't expect to hear from her again tonight. She admitted that she had been drinking. Perhaps he should have told her No and stayed home. She might regret her decision to ask him but he wanted to see her. She only lived a block away. What harm would it be for him to go hang out for awhile?

He pulled on a shirt and dried his wet hair quickly with a towel. He was already in loose fitting jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair to give it some semblance of style. He grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys and practically sprinted out the door.

It was cooler than he expected on his walk over. He looked up her apartment number and rang the buzzer. He figured if she buzzed him in she still wanted him there. He heard the door click and open. He smiled and went in.

He took the elevator up although the amount of adrenaline that was running through his system right now would probably propel him up the stairs. He walked down the hall and found her apartment. He knocked lightly and she immediately opened the door.

"Hi." She said giggling.

"Hi." He said.

She was standing there looking him up and down and hanging on the door. She looked much more relaxed than when he met her earlier. Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue tank top and she had on a pair of black pants that hugged all of her delicious curves. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered.

"Sorry, Come in." she said.

"This is a nice place. Next time my lease is up I'll have to check out this building." He said as he surveyed her apartment.

"Thank you, it came furnished. Would you like a drink?" She said.

"Sure, I'd love one. What've you got?" He asked.

"Wine, beer, scotch, ice tea?" She asked.

"Whatever you're having Love." he said.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. She had music playing in the background. It was familiar to him, unlike the pop tunes at the Hole earlier.

"Scotch ok?" she asked.

"Perfect Love." he said.

He looked and smelled fresh, clean and amazing. He had a little wetness coming through his t-shirt and his hair was also still a little damp. It took everything in her not to press him against the door when he walked in. She grabbed two glasses, put in some ice and a splash of scotch.

He walked over to meet her half way and she handed him the glass letting her fingers linger against his. He looked at her and smiled. She clinked her glass against his.

"Cheers." She said.

"Cheers." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I got everything unpacked." She said.

"I noticed the boxes by the door. You want me to put those out for you? You don't want to leave those laying around, fire hazard." He said as he turned around.

She had a playful look on her face. All the seriousness that she had earlier had washed away. She took his glass and placed it on the counter with hers.

"I love this song. Dance with me?" she asked as she turned up the music.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him. They swayed back and forth to the music. Her hair smelled like strawberries and her perfume was driving him wild.

She pulled back to look at him.

"I find it refreshing to find a gentleman like you still exists. "she said.

He was gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "I have to say it's not every day you meet a woman that can take down a man and cuff him. You're quite the rare find yourself Love." He said.

"Really? You think I'm a rare find?" she said smiling.

She rubbed her finger tips up and down the lapels of his jacket as they swayed to the music. She pressed her hips forward against his as he pulled her closer.

"Aye, I do. I've never met a woman as beautiful as you that can do that." He said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Aye, gorgeous." He said.

She smiled wide.

"You're always a gentleman?" she asked.

"When I want to be." He said snickering.

"Good." She said.

He licked his lips in anticipation. She gripped his lapels, pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers moved up into his damp hair. He smiled against her lips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth to accept hers. The kiss was soft and sensual.

He taste of mint and scotch. His strong arms felt so good around her. She couldn't get close enough to him. She moved her hands down his body, around his waist and under his jacket so she could caress the tight muscles in his back and then down the curve of his arse where she grabbed hold.

He moaned in her mouth as she pulled him close and ground her hips against his hard arousal. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was resting on the curve of her arse caressing her lightly as their kiss turned more desperate.

He licked her bottom lip slowly and then pressed wet kisses down her neck until he found that spot that made her moan. He sucked and licked at her pulse point. It was her weakness and he was driving her mad. His hand moved to caress her soft curves. He brushed his thumb over the outside of her shirt pulling at her nipple as he kissed her neck softly.

She had her hands in his hair again and she pulled at his still damp locks. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to press wet kisses over her bare shoulder. She pushed back lightly and grabbed his hand pulling him over to her couch. He sat down and she climbed across his lap straddling him in between her thighs. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

She was adorable but she'd had too much to drink and this needed to stop before it got out of control.

"Love, as much as I want you right now. Are you sure you want this? " he asked.

She cupped her hands on his face and looked in his eyes.

"God you are so sexy. Let's just have a little fun." She said.

She crashed her lips into his before he could get a word out. She pressed down hard feeling his arousal through her soft pants and he felt amazing.

The friction was killing him and he wanted her so much. He had to stop this. He needed to be a gentleman. Gods she was making this hard.

"I could just keep kissing you. Your lips are so soft." she said.

"Aye" he said nipping her lips.

He put his hand on her shoulder to slow her movement. She pulled back with a beautiful look of confusion on her face. Her pert nipples were prominently poking through her thin tank top. He put his arms around her and helped her off of his lap and on the couch next to him. She pulled him down on the couch to lay next to her side by side.

"You are gorgeous." He said.

"Your voice is amazing, does anyone ever tell you that?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink Love." he said.

He pushed her hair back over her shoulder. She was leaning up on one side facing him.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

Her hand was caressing down the side of his body and towards his throbbing arousal. He grabbed her hand and held it softly bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it gently.

God he wanted her. He wanted to taste every inch of her to feel her writhing in pleasure underneath him but now was not the time.

"What's wrong?" she asked patting her hand to the side of his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Love, I will take you every and any which way you choose when you are in your right mind. "he said.

"I am, Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes." she said giggling.

He laughed.

She snuggled into his side placing her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt so good, better than he could have dreamed she would. She put her leg in between his and nestled in as close as she could get.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"If you wish." He said.

"I do." She said.

She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. He smiled as she slept in his arms and hoped that he had the chance to hold her again after this. The warmth of her body against him and the strain of the events from the day pulled him to sleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3: Embers

A/N: Hi Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. So we see what happens in the morning after and nature takes its course. This chapter does get a little mature towards the end so if that's not your cup of tea you will see the signs so you can skip that part. I love hearing your comments, reviews, and questions. I hope you like it and thank you for reading my story.

Ch. 3

She woke up in the middle of the night and was quickly aware that she was being held in a pair of warm arms. She tried to sit up but her head was spinning. She peeked up and saw Killian sleeping soundly next to her. She laughed to herself. She couldn't believe she'd did it and he actually came. She vaguely remembered letting him in and sharing a dance.

She did a quick assessment of herself and realized she was still fully clothed. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Perhaps he is always a gentleman. She reached up and pulled the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch over them and snuggled back into him.

She wondered what it would be like to sleep in his arms and here she was, even if the circumstances weren't exactly what she hoped they would be this felt good. He began to stir next to her when she adjusted the leg she had between his.

"You alright Love?" he asked voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You want I should go home?" he said.

"No, go back to sleep." She said.

She pressed her cheek on his chest, her hand over his heart lightly and nestled into his arms. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. She'd figure this out in the morning.

He woke up with her draped over his body. She looked like an angel as the morning sun came through her front windows and shone on her beautiful blond hair. He carefully inched her over so he could climb up from the couch. He vaguely remembered her talking to him in the early morning hour but wasn't completely sure what she'd said. He noticed the blanket so she mustn't have been upset that he'd stayed.

He tucked her into the blanket so that she would stay warm. He quietly walked to her kitchen to see what she might have in her fridge to make for breakfast and search for some coffee. She was going to have a wicked hangover this morning.

He opened her fridge and she didn't have much in there but she had eggs, milk and cheese. She also had a loaf of bread on the counter and a coffee machine. He searched her pantry and found the coffee supplies and the tools he needed to make her an omelet. He happened upon a toaster in one of the upper cabinets too.

He worked as quietly as he could but he couldn't help but hum to himself. It had been the best night sleep he'd had in a long time. Just her company eased him and he relaxed enough to sleep. He hadn't felt that comfortable with anyone in a very long time. His line of work kept him on the edge of danger and it always had. Being a Fireman was definitely several steps down on the danger scale from Special Forces though, at least he didn't have to kill anyone.

He was still surprised she'd sent him the text. He smiled knowing that she thought of him in her drunken state. It was a nice change to see her relaxed and playful. It was a different side of the badass tough woman who took down a man in front of him. It was certainly another quality about her that made her unique. He hoped he'd get the chance to know more about her. He was almost finished cooking when he heard her stirring. The coffee was ready and he was able to plate the omelets.

"Mmm, what smells good?" she asked.

She sat up and snuggled the blanket around herself. He walked over and handed her a glass of water along with some aspirin he found in her bathroom medicine cabinet.

"Morning Love, thought you might like to eat. A little grease should help you get over a wicked hangover." He said.

She took the aspirin in her mouth and downed the glass of water.

"Thank you. Smells really good. You didn't have to do that." She said.

"Well, I figured it's the least I could do since you didn't turn me out in the cold in the middle of the night." He said smiling.

She smiled and let out a shallow breath.

"Sorry about last night. I don't usually do things like that." She said.

She got up, walked over to the counter and sat on the stool in front of him. He placed a plate in front of her with a cheese omelet and some toast.

"S'ok Love. I'm happy to know I was the first thought that popped into your mind when you were relaxed and happy." He said.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and pushed off her blanket to the back of the stool so she could eat. He placed his plate on the opposite side of the counter from her and grabbed two mugs.

"Is that coffee I smell?" she asked inhaling deep.

"Yes, How do you take it?" he asked.

"Little milk, little sugar. Thank you." She said.

She shoveled in a mouthful of eggs. They were delicious. The man was gorgeous, a gentleman and could cook. What planet is she on? Is this still earth?

"Here you go Love." he said handing her the mug.

"Thank you." She said with a mouthful.

He laughed.

"Sorry this is so good. Where'd you learn to cook? Sorry I didn't have much to work with." she said.

"Love, when you are on your own as long as I've been you pick up a few things." He said.

She took a sip of her coffee and watched him as he ate. He was more handsome today than she remembered. He had a little scar on his cheek and she wondered how that happened. He had a rosiness to his skin and his eyes were glittering blue.

"You have plans today Love?" he asked.

She picked up her knees and hugged her arm around them. She held her warm mug in her other hand and took a sip.

"Just need to go to the station and pick up my check, then I planned to start working the next case. Which reminds me; I started looking into those arsonists that I told you I'd tracked to this area." She said.

"Yeah, before or after the wine?" he asked smiling.

"I deserve that. Probably in the middle so I was still lucid enough to see they were all dangerous." She said.

She picked up the stack of perp sheets and leafed through to find the three offenders that she'd read up on last night. She laid them on the table in front of them. He picked up and examined each sheet.

"These are some winners." He said shaking his head.

"If even one of them has fallen off the wagon I suspect a lot of people could get hurt." She said.

She sat back down and took a drink of her steaming delicious liquid. She savored it and felt her body waking up with each sip. She didn't feel nauseous but she had a dull throb against her temple.

"What about you? What's your plan for the day?" she asked.

He looked her over carefully and smiled.

"Don't you remember? We have a date tonight." He said.

She stopped mid-sip of her mug and cocked her head to the side.

"We do? "she asked.

"You don't remember?" he said smiling.

"No, I'm sorry. I was a little out of it last night. Can you refresh my memory?" she asked.

He was kidding with her but he took a chance so he could ensure that he'd see her again.

"Part way between the scotch and the dance, you asked me to take you on a proper date." He said grinning.

"I did?" she asked.

At that moment she didn't know if it were true or not but she was glad either way that he'd mentioned it. She wanted to see him again and she hoped she didn't have to drunk text him to do it. Who was she kidding, she might have taken a sip but she wanted to drink him in.

"Aye, so what time should I pick you up?" he said.

"730?" she said smiling.

He felt relief wash over him. He had hope in his heart but he didn't want to be too cocky. She was unpredictable.

"Aye, 7:30. I've got to be going, I need to report for work in 30 minutes." He said.

He gathered the dishes, put them into the sink and walked over to pick up his jacket. He turned around and she was standing behind him smiling.

"Thank you for being a gentleman last night." She said.

"Of course Lass, when we are together I want you to remember it." He said with a wink as he caressed her face.

She laughed.

"Is that so?" she said.

"Aye." He said grinning.

She looked up at him wistfully with a lazy smile on her face. Even in the morning she was beautiful. She brushed her hand down his arm and he felt his heart start to pound. He smiled and took a chance bending down to kiss her. She leaned forward and met him half way. Her lips were soft and sweet; he couldn't help but pull her into his arms and deepen the kiss. He had to leave her with something she'd remember. She gave back as good as he'd given her. He almost lost his gentleman status in that minute after having such resolve the night before.

He pulled back slowly puffing out a breath. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"See you tonight Lass." He said.

"See you tonight." She said.

He left wondering if he had enough time to take a cold shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stepped away from the door and touched her lips. It was as if she'd never been kissed before. The man had completely erased any memory of what a kiss felt like before his. She shook her head and walked back over to pick up her mug. She looked down at the rap sheets and wondered which one of the slimy bastards could be causing trouble.

She spent the rest of the hour reading over the sheets and cleaning up from breakfast. She was happily surprised he stayed with her. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. The wonders a little human contact can do for a body.

She picked up the blanket and it pressed it to her nose. It smelled of a mixture of both of them, his clean fresh soap and sandalwood and her strawberry shampoo and perfume. A shiver ran down her back as she started to remember the events from the previous night. She remembered how he held her in his arms, his warm hands caressing her body and his soft lips on her neck sucking on her favorite spot until she moaned in pleasure.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She needed to go get her money. She couldn't sit around and day dream about him all day. She wasn't a love sick teenager and she had a date with him later. She would have the real thing. She grabbed some clean towels from the linen closet and took a mostly cold shower.

He showed up at the station in his pressed navy blue pants and short sleeve button down shirt. His name tag over his right pocket along with the insignias for the fire company adorned his shirt. He walked into the room with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

The guys were all huddled at the table in the common room eating stale donuts and drinking coffee out of paper cups. He would have normally had his run in and made breakfast at home before he got there but this morning his routine was happily interrupted.

"Jones, you finally decide to grace us with your presence. Where you been?" asked Jeff.

"Oi Mate, Where ya been? Ya get lucky with the blond avenger?" asked Will grinning.

"I'm surprised to see you here Mate, thought that girl might have sucked out your brain through your ear." Said Killian.

"You're dodging the question Jones. Where you been? You're never late." Said Jeff.

He pulled out a chair, flipped it around backwards and sat down with his arms folded over top.

"Let's just say I had a little business that I needed to take care of this morning." Said Killian.

"Business, what kind of business at this hour?" asked Jeff.

" A gentleman never tells." Said Killian grinning.

"That's a laugh, since when are you a gentleman." Asked Will.

"Wait, are you saying that after you left the station last night, after telling me about, what's her name, Emma that you met someone else on the way home?" asked David.

"Inquiring minds want to know. Spill it Jones." Said Will.

He looked around at his mate's faces and he knew they weren't going to let up.

"Alright, I spent the morning with Emma. We had breakfast at her place." Said Killian.

"Oi, I was right? The blond avenger, this Emma; she invited you for breakfast at her place and nothing went on between the pair of you?" asked Will.

"Right, we had breakfast." Said Killian.

"I don't believe it. You're holding out." Said Jeff.

"Leave him alone. He's bailed your sorry asses out of trouble more times than I can count. If he wants to keep it private he's damn well allowed." Said Robin.

Killian nodded at Robin.

"We'll get it out of you yet." Said Jeff.

Killian smiled and shook his head.

"So the fire was arson, any ideas on what started it?" asked Killian.

He felt it best to change the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about Emma with this lot. They were sharks waiting for the slaughter. He wanted to keep Emma to himself for awhile longer so he was thankful that Robin stepped in for him.

He might have shared tales of past conquests with his mates but Emma wasn't just some conquest to him. He was happily anticipating their date that evening. He liked her and He knew just where to take her.

Before he knew it they were up to their elbows in information about the fire. Whoever did it knew what they were doing, it was a calculated job. Whatever the motive they meant for that building to fall and take out as many people as possible in the process. They were lucky that only two people went to the hospital with minor injuries. It couldn't have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the quick thinking of the onsite safety team.

Just as they were getting somewhere with the evidence, the alarm rang and they went into action.

"Alright boys, another day another dollar." Said Jeff.

"Scarlet, stay with Jones, I don't want you running off on your own hotshot." Said Robin.

He nodded. They all quickly got into their gear and prepped for whatever destruction awaited them. They jumped on the trucks and head out of the station to fight a three alarm fire towards the suburbs at an auto parts warehouse.

Emma parked in the lot next to the station and grabbed her bag. She strolled in and walked up to the counter. The woman sitting there had a tight bun under her police hat and her uniform was pressed neat. Her name tag said French. She was going through a stack of paperwork in front of her and talking to someone on her headset that didn't seem to understand the purpose of the police.

She stepped forward and the officer held up her finger to silence the question that was pressed on her lips. She blew out a breath and took a step back. She swung her arms back and forth while she looked around. It wasn't a large place but the officers all seemed busy.

She felt a tap on her shoulder from behind and turned around. Things like that could get a person killed because she had one hand on her pistol, ready to pull it out if she needed it. When she looked up she saw a tall man, with soft brown eyes, and a boyish grin. His nametag said Humbert.

"Can I help you?" he asked smiling.

"Uh yeah I hope so. I'm here to pick up a check for a perp I tagged last night." Said Emma.

"Let me help you. It seems Belle may be on the phone for awhile." He said.

She watched him as he walked around behind Belle and picked up a clipboard.

"Name?" he asked.

"Emma Swan." She said.

"Ah, I see right here. You tagged a real nasty one last night at The Hole." He said.

"Yeah, He was a bastard. I hope he gets what's coming to him." She said.

"I hear you took him down quick. Got your Id?" he asked.

"Yeah, he went down like a sack of potatoes." She said.

She reached into her bag, pulled out her passport and handed it to him.

He took it, opened it, looked down at her picture then looked back up at her and smiled.

"Here you go, Ms Swan." He said handing it back to her.

He pushed the clipboard towards her with a pen.

"Sign here." He said smiling.

She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and took the pen. She quickly signed her name and handed it back.

He pulled an envelope from the drawer and handed it to her. She went to take it and he tugged it back smiling. She leaned forward and took it from him.

"Thanks." She said smirking.

"New in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, look I gotta go." She said smiling.

"Hopefully I'll see you again." He said.

She looked over at Belle who shook her head and rolled her eyes at his comment. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, hopefully the rest of these guys go down as easy as that one. I'll be by to collect my checks." She said as she walked away without looking back. She waved the envelope above her head as she walked through the door.

She tucked her check into her bag and set out for the bank. She needed to pay rent and do a little shopping.

The fire took them longer to put out than they hoped. Will actually stayed back and listened this time but even with a full crew paying attention it got a little tense. It looked like another case of arson to Killian. It was too controlled and it seemed to target the main areas of the building, like the intention was to burn the building from the inside out.

He couldn't say it was the same person but it was odd that they'd gotten a second call within a day and the pattern of the fire seemed similar.

"Dave, did you notice anything familiar with that blaze?" asked Killian.

"Yep, I was thinking the same thing. We may have a serial arsonist on our hands." Said David.

"Emma mentioned there were three arsonists in our area that were wanted. I looked at their rap sheets briefly this morning. Perhaps we can check out their previous crimes and compare what we've seen." Said Killian.

" That's a good idea. I guess this Emma's really gotten under your skin. I've never heard you talk about a woman as long as I've known you." said David.

He felt his cheeks getting warm under all the dirt and soot.

"We had breakfast together. Like I said last night, I like her." He said.

"So you are going to see her again?" asked David.

"Aye, I'm taking her out tonight." Said Killian.

"You know where you are going to take her tonight?" he asked.

"Aye, I've got an idea. She's not like most women I've met so I want to do something special." Said Killian smiling.

"Good, glad to hear it. It's nice to see this side of you Jones. Find out what you can from her." Said David.

"I'll ask her and we can look into the possibility of a match." Said Killian.

"Sounds good." Said David.

He walked out to meet up with the rest of the guys and shed all the extra weight of his uniform.

"Good work out there Jones." Said Robin.

"Thanks Mate." He said smiling.

"Scarlet, good of you to listen this time." Said Robin.

He saluted Robin and smirked.

"Oi, Jones you up for The Hole tonight for Happy Hour? I hear that mid terms are over so there's likely to be a lot of celebrating going on if ya know what I mean." Said Will.

"Sorry Mate, I'll have to pass. As I said I have plans." He said.

"What? Pass? What plans have ya got? " said Will.

"If you must know I have a date." He said.

"Like an actual date? With a woman? You mean to get to know her?" he asked.

"Aye. Of course with a woman and I look forward to getting to know her." He said.

"Alright who is she? The blond avenger? She's got ya whipped already. Ya can't even join your mate for a drink." Said Will.

"Oi, I'm not whipped. There is nothing wrong with actually getting to know a person." He said.

"Well, I'll stick to my plan. Love em and leave em satisfied. That's what I say." Said Will grinning.

"Who says their satisfied?" asked Jeff laughing.

"Oi, I happen to know they are quite satisfied when I leave em." Said Will.

"Sure mate, keep telling yourself that." Said Killian laughing.

He clapped Will on the back and walked over to hang up his coat.

"Jeff, go with me. I need me a wing man." Said Will.

"Wing man, you need a body guard. I don't know Scarlett. "said Jeff.

"Go with him mate, if anything so you can rescue the girls." Said Killian smiling.

"Oi." Said Will.

"Fine, I'll go with you kid. Just be on your best behavior." Said Jeff.

"I'm outta here. I have a date to prepare for." Said Killian.

"You know where to find me if things go flat with your date." Said Will.

"Don't count on it mate." Said Killian.

He walked out of the station smiling.

Emma stopped by the real estate office and paid her rent. She decided to hit the local mall and buy a new outfit for tonight. It had been awhile since she'd been on an actual date and not a "fake date" trying to catch a perp. She was happy not to have to wear her usual date uniform. She knew she looked hot but those clothes were so uncomfortable in more ways than one. They just weren't her.

She also picked up some new lingerie, which she'd also neglected to buy for a long time. It was probably a good thing that Killian didn't see her in her mismatched striped bra and polka dot panties yesterday. Not that she would have been in them long if he had.

That'll teach her to drunk text and invite a man to her place for a last minute meeting. She checked the time and raced home to get ready. She actually wanted to put in some effort for this date. She was excited to get to know him better.

A thought crossed her mind when she was about to dress that she should have asked him what to wear for their date since he neglected to tell her where they were going. She put on some music and started to get ready for the date.

She bought a scoop neck fitted emerald green blouse and a tight fitting black skirt that came just above her knee. It hugged her curves in all the right places. She added a short black sweater with a single button closure at the top. She was wearing her new black satin bra and panty set. She wasn't completely sure where the evening would go but she wanted to be prepared. She felt better about herself when she knew she was wearing something a little sexy under her clothes.

She picked out a pair of black strappy wedges and slid them on. They made her legs look long and lean. She really should have checked in with him and asked for at least a hint of where they were going. She was dressing for a traditional date, like dinner or dancing.

She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the door buzz. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she anticipated seeing him again. That kiss still lingered in her thoughts and made her smile.

She buzzed him up and then transferred the items from her usual bag to her smaller purse for the date. When she heard the knock she felt the butterflies again. She puckered her lips and blotted of some of her lip gloss quickly. She walked over and opened the door to find his handsome face staring back.

She watched him take her in, his lips curved up to a smile as his eyes looked her up and down. He appeared to be at a loss for words.

"You look gorgeous Love." he said.

She quickly noticed that she may be overdressed for whatever he had planned. He looked extremely sexy in a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his assets and a plaid button down shirt that he had tucked in. He was wearing stylish leather jacket over top and black boots that seemed to match. His hair was also damp like yesterday and the scent of his soap was intoxicating her.

He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look great too but I think I might be overdressed. I can change. Can you give me a hint about where we are going?" she asked.

"Lass this is my fault, I wanted it to be a surprise. I never thought that I would walk up to such a classic vision of loveliness." He said.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

"It's been awhile since I've been on a date and I wanted to look nice." She said.

"Mission accomplished Love. You look beautiful but for what I had in mind it might be a bit much. I can change our plans if you like, it won't take me long to run home and change." He said.

"Ok, the suspense is killing me. If I remember correctly, and it's been awhile a date is usually dinner, dancing, or a movie. I need to know what you planned?" she asked.

"I thought perhaps you might like to go to the shooting range and then I could take you for a late dinner." He said.

She laughed out loud.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be right back you don't have to change. I'll be just a minute." She said.

"Are you certain, I would happily go the more traditional route if you prefer." He said.

"No, Killian. This is perfect." She said.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and started to her bedroom.

"Have a seat, I promise I won't be long." She said.

She laughed again when she got back into her bedroom. While his idea might have been ridiculous for many women it was actually perfect for her. She needed to get in a round of practice and she hadn't found a range to shoot at yet.

That gorgeous man was going to keep her on her toes. She took off her shoes and slid out of her skirt. She pulled on the new pair of curve hugging black jeans she bought and a pair of tall black leather boots. She also swapped her sweater for a black leather jacket. She did a quick check of her makeup and hair and walked back out to greet him again.

He felt like a complete arse for not telling her where they were going. He hadn't been on a date in a long time. He should have known she might have thought a more traditional dinner date. She looked so beautiful. He sat down on the couch and hung his head as he waited for her to return.

She smelled amazing and he swore she was going to drive him wild with those little kisses and touches that she seemed to freely give him when they were alone.

She walked back out minutes later looking even more gorgeous than before. He stood up mouth agape like a git. She looked like a blend of the woman he'd met so far, part bad ass and part angel. The green shirt she was wearing brought out the emerald in her eyes. Her smile knocked him over.

"How about we pretend you just got here?" She said smiling.

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling.

She walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hi. I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Love, are you sure you are ok with this. I wouldn't be hurt if you were. " he said.

He looked utterly crestfallen and she needed to rescue him.

"Killian, I'm not some stuck up high maintenance chick. You seem to know me better than I thought because this is perfect. Besides, I want to see what you can do with a pistol." She said throwing him a cocky look.

He laughed.

"Alright, my truck is parked downstairs on the street. Our range time is in 20 minutes so we should get there with time to spare if we leave now." He said.

She picked up her range bag and made sure that her ammunition and weapon were packed.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said.

He took hold of the bag for her and led the way out of the door. She made sure she left on one light and locked the door behind them as they left. His truck wasn't too far from the door to her apartment. He had a pickup truck that appeared to be fairly new. It was shiny black with chrome runners on the bottom.

He helped her into the truck and shut the door. The interior was soft leather and kept very neat. She folded her hands into her lap and waited for him to jump in.

"Nice truck" she said.

"Thanks, I've had it for awhile but don't have much use for it since I can walk to work." He said.

"You go shooting often?" she asked.

"When I can, I like to keep up with my certifications just in case I want to go back into the business." He said.

She nodded.

"I know I said it earlier but thank you for taking care of me last night and this morning." She said.

"It was my pleasure." He said grinning.

He should be thanking her, holding her in his arms while he slept and waking up with her had been a highlight in his very dull life.

"How was work? Any news on the fire yesterday." she asked.

"Aye, and we had another fire today. We suspect it could be the same person. It was definitely arson. The pattern also seemed similar to the fire yesterday." He said.

"Really, maybe we should check into those perps I mentioned earlier." She said.

"Aye, I mentioned to David, the inspector, earlier that we spoke about this. He'd be interested in checking them out." He said.

"Oh, ok. Maybe I can bring them by the firehouse tomorrow?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He wasn't sure he wanted to subject her to the rest of the crew yet. He saw her waiting in anticipation for his response.

"I don't have to, I didn't mean to impose." She said.

"Lass, no it's not that. It's just the rest of the guys can be a little too over the top sometimes." He said.

She laughed.

"Killian, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself. In my line of work I've grown a thick skin." She said.

He rubbed his scruff slowly and smiled.

"Perhaps that is something I'd like to see." He said.

He couldn't help feel that he didn't want her to endure anything that required her to have thick skin around him. He wanted to protect her from that. She was tough and he saw that but he also saw her vulnerable and soft. The beautiful combination of the two was what drew her to him.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll come by tomorrow morning. It could be beneficial for both of us if we can catch this guy." She said.

"Speaking of beneficial, did you go by the police station today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have some serious questions about that place. Officer friendly waited on me." she said smirking.

He laughed.

"Humbert?" he asked.

"Yeah, How'd you know?" she asked.

He felt a twinge of jealousy at that.

"Well, let's just say that on occasion he can rival Will at happy hour." Said Killian.

"Tongue boy?" she asked.

"Aye, that's the one." He said.

"Really, well he did seem to think I would fall at his feet. I hope he got the message when I left. Officer French clued me in a bit on him with a healthy eyeroll." She said.

He smiled at that. It felt good to know that pretty boy didn't stand a chance with her.

"Belle? Yeah, she would know. He's tried to get together with her many times. She probably gets an eyeful watching him every day." Said Killian with a chuckle.

"This is the place." He said.

They pulled into the parking lot of the range and went inside. The range was pretty quiet that night so they didn't have to wait long for their reservation. They took turns hitting targets and he was extremely impressed at how much of an expert shot she was. She may have started rough but she seemed nearly as good as some of the guys he worked special forces with, perhaps even better.

He also couldn't help but watch her body move as she shot at the target. She looked beautiful earlier but there was something extremely hot about her standing there, gun in her hand and shooting targets. Her soft curves accented by leather and soft cotton. Her hair was flowing in curls down her back. Even with those ridiculous protective glasses and ear muffs she looked gorgeous.

She loved the feel of her gun in her hand and shooting it. It was exhilarating on so many levels. Her first round went low and she felt a little out of sorts. It had been awhile since she went to the range and she still had butterflies being so close to him.

Killian came up behind her and helped her straighten her stance. She felt his warm breath against the back of her neck as he held her hands to line up the shot. His hips pressed into her back and she felt a shiver run down her spine. This might have had the opposite effect on helping her shoot since she felt a bit frazzled when he whispered so close to her skin.

After he helped her she nailed the target like always. He was extremely impressed with her and she couldn't help feel proud of herself. She took pride in her skills and shooting was always something she excelled at in the academy.

She didn't show him up though, he hit target after target. Shooting was one of his favorite things to do. She was highly impressed by his skills and she kept praising him when he did well. His ego was inflated way more than it should have been by the time they left.

They decided on pizza after the range. Killian took her to his favorite place in the city. It also happened to be in close proximity to where they lived. She was beginning to see why he had such little wear and tear on his truck. She also appreciated that these places were close because her life style didn't allow for her to be on the road for long periods of time just to pick up a pizza.

They had a bottle of red wine with their food and he was feeling light. He wasn't usually a wine drinker but it had a good flavor so he partook. She held herself at just two glasses.

He couldn't help watching her. Her smile was intoxicating. She was interesting and smart. She lived like he did, alone most of her life with no family to speak of and she moved around a lot.

He hadn't really felt like planting roots anywhere until he started working for Ladder 11. Those men had a way of getting under his skin. He felt protective of them, like they were brothers.

He felt the date seemed to be going well. She was happy and smiling throughout the meal. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling under the light at their table were mesmerizing him. She managed to get sauce on her chin during the meal and he brushed it away with his napkin.

She kept touching his knee, his hand, and his arm towards the end of the meal. He could feel the heat with each little touch and couldn't help but want greater contact with her. Her simple touch was driving him wild.

She couldn't stop touching him. She hadn't felt that easy talking with someone in a very long time. She still felt guarded with her answers because her past was complicated but she was able to relate to him in many ways without delving too deep.

They'd been sitting for awhile sipping wine after their meal when she made the decision that she needed him. She needed to take him home and finish what they started the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed her and held her in his arms.

She looked over and he had a sultry look on his face. He appeared to have mischief in his eyes. Maybe he wanted her too.

"You ready Love?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She said.

She ran her fingertips lightly over his on the table and smiled. He picked her hand up and pressed a kiss to her palm.

He opened her door for her to help her climb inside but not before she pulled him into a soft sensual kiss.

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course Love." he said.

The drive back to her apartment seemed to go quick. He parked the car and walked her up to the door of her building holding her hand along the way.

He wasn't ready for the date to end but he promised he was a gentleman and he would let her lead. If she wanted more he would eagerly accept but he wouldn't push. That kiss she gave him at the restaurant was amazing.

"Thank you for a fun evening. It was the best date I've ever been on." she said.

She laced her fingers through his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry for the confusion earlier." He said.

"Don't mention it, tonight was perfect. Would you like to come up for coffee or do you have to go?" she asked.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an intrusion?" he asked smiling.

"I'd love it if you'd come up." She said.

"Alright." He said smiling.

She led him by the hand up to her apartment. They entered to find it as it was when they left. She closed the door behind them and locked it. When she turned he was standing close. She looked into his eyes, licked her lips and smiled.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She pressed her face to his chest and let his warmth wrap around her. She was rubbing her finger tips gently under his jacket up and down his back. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled back, looked up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first and then it became desperate. Her tongue caressed his and she tasted the sweet wine in his kiss. Her hands were in his thick silky hair and his hands were caressing her hips and back.

As he kissed her he savored it and relished in the feel of her lips on his own. They were warm and soft. He nipped lightly and slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip. He opened his eyes to see her looking back at him smiling. She leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip between hers pulling it back slowly. She had her hands in his hair and a look of sin in her eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him again.

He rubbed his hands down the soft curves of her hips and pulled her forward letting her feel his arousal. She moaned in his mouth when he brushed her sensitive area against him.

"Keep making that noise and I'm not going to be a gentleman much longer." He said.

"I hope so, Killian you're driving me crazy." She said.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure you want this Lass." He asked.

She rubbed her hands over his chest and up around his shoulders pushing off his jacket. She looked up into his eyes.

"Never more sure of anything." She said smiling.

That was all he needed to hear. He had her pressed against the door kissing her senseless. Her hands were opening the buttons of his shirt and he began pressing wet kisses down her neck and to her exposed shoulder.

She pushed his shirt onto the floor exposing his lean muscular body. She ran her hands though the silky hair on his chest as he continued to press open mouth wet kisses along her collar bone. She leaned back against the wall as he hit that spot that made her moan.

She felt him pulling at her shirt and helped him pull it from her pants and drag it over her head. He stood back looking her over with lust filled eyes.

"Simply gorgeous Love." he said.

She bit her lip between her teeth as she looked at him through her lashes.

He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

She let out a squeal at the maneuver.

"Fireman Love." he said with a chuckle as he carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

She laughed all the way down to her room and he patted her arse before he set her down on the bed. She made quick work of his belt and helped him out of his pants. He was just standing there in his plaid boxers and he was gorgeous from head to toe.

She had her finger in her mouth as she looked him up and down. He had a big grin on his face as she looked him over.

"Like what you see Love?"he asked.

"Mmm hmm." She said nodding her head.

He helped her out of her pants leaving her in just the new lingerie she bought, a black satin and lace demi bra and a black satin thong, that didn't leave much to the imagination.

His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe this gorgeous unique woman wanted him, needed him.

"You are exquisite." He whispered.

His voice was driving her wild and she thought if he kept whispering like that it might set her over the edge. She patted her hand on the bed next to her inviting him to join her. He eagerly climbed over her body rubbing against her and settled next to her. She turned to her side immediately pressing her lips to his. He let his hands linger down her stomach and down to where she was aching for him.

He could feel how much she wanted him when his fingers were coated with her arousal as he teased her. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid into her. He pulled her on top of him so he could feel the curves of her body.

Her arse was exposed in the barely there underwear that she had on. He ran his hand up and down her smooth curves. The skin on skin contact felt so good. He almost lost it immediately when she pressed her hips down and ground against him.

She was kissing him softly and sensually, letting him feel her skin. His fingertips were lazily sliding up and down her spine and she was shivering as he found her ticklish spots. He popped open her bra and let her soft curves free from confinement. She leaned up and held her hands on each side of his face as she looked into his eyes.

"You're amazing. You know that?" she whispered.

He smiled and blinked slowly. Was she real? He felt like he wanted to pinch himself.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her softly. She pulled to the side so their bodies were lined up and she let her hand travel down to his arousal. She dipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down as he sucked and licked at the pulse point of her neck.

She felt her desire pooling deep within her and she wanted him so much. She massaged him up and down. He groaned in pleasure when she hit the right rhythm. She laved against his erect nipple hoping to drive him as wild as he was her.

He pushed her onto her back and ran his thumb over one erect nipple and sucked gently on the other. Her hands were in his hair as he drove her crazy. She bucked her hips up into his and rubbed against his exposed pleasure.

"Gods that feels good." He said.

"Condoms in the side drawer." She said feeling breathless.

He leaned back and opened the drawer, he found one in the front and tore open the package.

She helped him roll it over his exposed length and he slipped off her barely there underwear. She pushed him down on his back and climbed over his hips straddling him. She slid back and forth over him, coating him with her slick arousal before lining him up with her entrance. She slid down on him slowly feeling the drag against her walls.

"Emma, that feels so good." He said.

She moaned in pleasure as she slid up and down feeling every delicious inch of him. He put his hands on each side of her hips helping her move back and forth. She held her palms on his chest quickened the pace.

"Just like that, Love that feels so good." He said.

She leaned forward and captured his lips as he began to buck his hips up and down meeting her with the rhythm she set. She didn't think it would take her long to reach her destination but she wanted to make him feel good.

She licked along is bottom lip as he drove into her. She leaned back up and moved faster changing the rhythm as he circled his hips into her. He moved his hand between them where they were joined and began rubbing circles with his thumb against her bundle of nerves.

She was soon falling over the edge and her walls were fluttering around him. He pushed harder as she was calling out his name chasing his own release. She leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip as she picked up the rhythm again helping him. He whispered her name over and over as she rode him steady.

She collapsed down onto his chest, panting heavily. He was breathing hard too and seemed as satisfied as she was.

"That was, amazing." She said.

"Aye. You were bloody amazing Love." He said.

He brushed a hand through her hair and pushed it away from her face so he could look at her.

She pushed up and kissed him on the cheek before climbing off and moving to his side. He gave her little kisses on her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Be right back Love." he said.

"Ok." She said.

He climbed out of bed to clean up and then came back to join her. She had the blanket pulled back on the side of the bed inviting him in. He immediately pulled her into his arms and she looked up smiling at him.

He kissed her lips softly.

"You'll stay right?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He said.

"Good, I'd like that." She said.

She settled in against him. This was not something she did but she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She liked him and the thought of him leaving after bothered her. She was not a snuggler but she wanted to do nothing but with him.

He caressed his fingertips up and down her back. She soon felt sleep coming and she relaxed further with each touch of his hand.

He lay there for awhile looking up at her ceiling and listening to her breathing. He was still amazed he was there with her. He hadn't felt like this for anyone in a long time. All he wanted to do was hold and protect her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket up over her and closed his eyes.

He relaxed with the thought that he would wake up once again with her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Smoke

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. Things are heating up I really enjoy getting your comments and reviews. They really fuel my fire . There's more to come with this story and our lovely OTP. Let me know what you think?

Ch. 4

The morning sun came shining through the bedroom window. She was sleeping soundly wrapped in his arms. He was very warm and hated the thought of getting up and rejoining the rest of the world. He peeked over at the time on the alarm clock that rest on her nightstand and groaned. His internal alarm needed to let him have a break sometimes. She shuffled in his arms and he kissed her softly on her temple.

"Killian, is everything alright?"

"Sleep Love, It's still early."

"You have to leave now?"

"As much as I don't want to I've got to go to work. By any a chance you'd fancy a run?"

She turned around in his arms and faced him smiling.

"You're a runner?

"Aye. I usually run, have breakfast and then walk to work."

"Sounds like you have quite the routine. I'm not much for routines but I'll run with you. "

"You will?"

"Sure, as long as you promise to help me find decent coffee." She said grinning.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Her warm body was making him rethink his request.

"Keep kissing me like that and I'm not letting you leave this bed."

"Don't tempt me Love, I'd be happy to stay here wrapped up with you all day." he grinned.

"mmm, sounds good to me."

"Temptress."

He looked at the clock and closed his eyes, buggering hour of the day.

She pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed with a groan. He leaned over the side of the bed and pinched the space in between his eyes. He wished he wasn't so diligent in that moment. The thought of her soft curves and tender kisses was pulling him further back to the bed.

"Come on, I'm awake now." She said pulling on his hand and dragging him from the bed and falling into his arms.

"I'll run across and get my running clothes on. Meet you downstairs in 15 minutes?"

"Alright, sounds good." She said snuggling closer into his chest.

"Love, You were amazing last night. I had a wonderful time."

"mmm, I had a great time too. " She ran her hands up and down his bare back.

"I better go or I really will take you back to bed." He said.

He reluctantly moved to the living room and gathered his clothing. He pulled on his pants, his shirt and his shoes.

She came padding out from the bedroom wearing a mini robe.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes." She confirmed.

"Aye."

He stood up and kissed her softly before leaving the comfort of her apartment.

She ran back to the bedroom and dug out her work out clothing. She quickly ran to the bathroom and rushed through her morning routine. She pulled on a pair of soft running shorts and her Academy T-Shirt that was worn thin and soft.

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her running shoes from the back of her closet. She smiled when she thought about the previous night. He was amazing and made her feel so good in so many ways. She wished they could have just spent the day in bed getting lost in each other. She was having a lot of fun with him.

She wasn't used to having a running buddy but she was looking forward to it. Killian was going to be good for her in more ways than she'd imagined. It'd been a long time since she let herself have a friend or anyone in her life. After her stint in the last city she vowed not to continue a life of loneliness and to try again. She couldn't let what happened in the past break her. She was better than that.

She grabbed her essentials and head out the door to meet him. He wasn't there yet so she started stretching her sore muscles. They were sore in a good way and she blushed when she remembered just how they got sore. He showed up a few minutes after she got outside. He looked handsome in his running shorts and T-shirt.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"Ready as I'm going to get at this hour with no coffee." She said smiling.

She was a natural beauty and she looked gorgeous dressed down and ready to run. He noticed that her T-shirt was from the FBI training academy and it looked rather worn in. He raised his brow as he looked her over.

"You were FBI?" he asked.

She looked down at her shirt and completely forgot she hadn't mentioned anything about that. It was a part of her life she liked to keep buried for many reasons.

"Uh, yeah. Long time ago." She said.

The depths of her character were vaster than he imagined. He was very interested to hear this story.

"Care to elaborate Love?" he asked.

She was hopping up and down warming her muscles and she smiled.

"Beat me on the loop and I'll tell you all about it. If not you'll have to find another way to get that intel out of me." she said grinning.

"Deal." He said.

They started their run through the neighborhood. He took her on his usual trail and pointed out all of the points of interest along the way. He took her through the park and down the wooded trails. At that time of the morning there were very few people to be seen. She inched in front of him a few times and he picked up the pace to stay in front of her. She laughed and ran faster challenging him to beat her.

He liked that she matched him and pushed him at the same time. She was formidable on the run and he was happy that it was something he could do with her. They were nearly back to the apartment when they came across the little coffee shop on the corner. Both of them were drenched with perspiration and panting hard from the run. He pulled her by the hand and slowed her speed to a walk.

"Look, there is a decent coffee place here there on the corner. As much as I want to learn about your days in the FBI I'd rather buy you breakfast." He said.

She wiped her hand across her brow and smiled.

"That sounds nice. I'd like that. Will they protest with us coming in looking like we fell into a pool." She asked.

"I'll run in and grab some things; we can go to my apartment and eat." He said.

"Alright, sounds good." She said smiling.

He ran inside and ordered breakfast sandwiches and coffee. He remembered she liked light cream and sugar.

He looked out of the shop window and saw her stretching her muscles. She had a gorgeous body and the thoughts of seeing her bare were indecently running through his mind. He shook his head at the thought. He paid for their food and rushed out to meet her.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"I can't say I'm not curious to see your place." She said.

She took the coffees from him and they proceeded across the street to his apartment building. It was just as tall as hers and she could see her place was not far from his as he'd said. He let her inside and they took the elevator up to the 5th floor.

"Just down the hall Love, Apt. 511." He said.

The hallway was covered in aging floral wallpaper and a berry colored carpet with a tiny diamond design covered the floors. He stopped in front of his apartment and let her inside.

He had a modest apartment similar to hers with a small living room and a kitchen off to the side. No photos hung on the walls, a small sofa in the living room and a TV. He also had a bookshelf that was overstuffed. She'd have to remember to take a look at what he was so fond of reading.

She watched him as he grabbed plates from the cabinet and placed them on his counter. He pulled the sandwiches from the bag and placed them on the plates in front of him.

"Nice place, I see you like to keep things neat and tidy." She said.

"Yeah I'm usually not here very often." He said.

She sat down on one of the stools at the counter and he came and sat next to her. He leaned to his side and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for picking up breakfast." She said.

"Happy to do it Love. It was nice having company for my run today." he said.

He handed her a coffee and took a sip of his own.

"Wow you remembered how I take my coffee?" she said smiling.

"Aye, I wasn't the one who had a lot to drink Love." he chuckled.

"Don't remind me. How do you take your coffee?" she asked as she took a sip.

"Black, with a little sugar."

"Noted. So I know the deal was you beat me around the loop and I tell you a something about my FBI days. Well, I think you've earned a little information with this gesture. I will tell you that I don't talk about those days often or at all really. It wasn't the best time in my life." She said.

"Love, if you don't want to share I'm alright with it." He said.

He was now completely intrigued but he didn't want to push her into telling him anything she wasn't comfortable talking about.

"No, it's ok. I was an agent for 5 years down in the DC area. I was a profiler and was put on some really nasty cases back then. Things got really rough on one of the last cases I was assigned to and I saw some things that haunt me to this day. I decided that in order to keep my sanity I needed to take a break, that's when I branched out on my own and started working in bail bonds. I could choose my own cases and still keep my skills sharp without getting in too deep." She said.

"I can see why you left. I left special forces for similar reasons. The missions became less and less like I was solving problems and they began messing with my mind." He said.

She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Seems like we have more in common than I initially thought we did."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to watch the time Love, I can't be late today. "he said.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"About 45 minutes."

"You gotta shower right?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes under her lashes.

"Aye, that I do." He said.

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Hmm, that's an offer I can't refuse." He said.

He picked her up from the stool and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight.

"Is this how I should expect you to take me every time?" she giggled.

"I am a fireman Love and not every time but we are in a hurry." He said as he walked down the hall.

He placed her down in front of him and turned on the water to a steamy setting. He had a stand up shower without a tub. She stripped off her sweaty clothes and he did the same. She stepped into the steaming water and let it wash over her soft skin.

She turned and waved her finger calling him in to join her. He was standing in front of the door with a look of adoration on his face as he watched her under the showering water. He stepped inside and came up to embrace her from behind.

His hands covered her supple breasts as he pressed soft kisses across the back of her shoulders. She leaned back into his lean muscular body and felt a shiver go through her as he continued to massage her softly.

She reached her hand behind her and gripped his hardening length, stroking him with just a soft amount of pressure. He groaned at the contact and sucked harder on her neck. She coaxed him towards her soft wet aching core. He slipped inside of her easily and she closed her eyes at the sensation of fullness.

"Emma you feel so good."

She leaned forward and pressed her hands against the wall as he continued to thrust into her. He went slowly at first but the moans she was making spurred him on and he picked up the pace. He rubbed gently on her little bundle of nerves in tiny circles until she was crying out his name. The sound of his name rolling off her tongue sent him over the edge.

He whispered her name into her ear and sucked gently on her lobe. She turned around and captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the water wooshing down her back as his hands caressed her curves. She pulled his bottom lip softly between hers and looked up at him smiling.

"Good morning." She said.

"Certainly is." He said grinning.

"Turn around and let me wash your back." She said.

He laughed and did as she said. She lathered up her hands and rubbed the soap all over his lean muscles and down the curve of his arse. She switched positions with him in the water and he washed her back as well.

"I could get used to this." He said.

"It is nice to have someone help with those hard to reach places." She said laughing.

They finished up quickly in the shower and he loaned her pair of shorts and a T shirt so she didn't have to put her sweaty things back on to go home.

She decided she would go commando and forgo borrowing boxers from him. She looked at the clock and noticed he had 15 minutes to get to the station. She sat next to him as he pulled on his work boots.

"Jones you really know how to spoil a girl." She said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Swan, you're the kind of girl I'd like to spoil." He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He pulled her up onto his lap.

"I don't mean to rush you out Love but time is not on my side." He said.

"I know, I'll meet you down there after I pull myself together. I can't very well show up like this." She said.

He looked down at her wearing his cotton T-shirt, her hair was damp and hanging around her shoulders, and her freckles were showing on her nose.

"I think you look beautiful but you're right you should probably change. Remember don't let the guys rattle you." He said.

"I've dealt with serial killers, I think I can handle your fireman buddies." She said.

"Right." He said.

She stood and followed him out the door. She'd be lying if she said she already missed him and he wasn't even gone yet. It'd been a long time since she'd had a connection like this with anyone.

"I gotta run, I'll see you later right?" he asked.

"Count on it." she said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Best date ever." He said with a wink.

She smiled as she watched him run down the block and head towards the station. He turned back and waved when he was half way there. She waved back like an idiot and then quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. She strolled down the block with her clothes in a bag and coffee in hand. Today was going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian slowed down as he got to the door of the station. He smoothed back his hair and straightened out his uniform before opening the door and walking inside. The guys were in their usual places sitting around the table with a box of donuts and Styrofoam cups in hand.

"Just made it Jones. Is this going to be a habit?" asked Jeff.

"I hope so." He said grinning.

"Wait, wait, what this? Killian Jones is smiling in the morning and almost late." said Jeff.

"I'd say ye got laid if I'm reading the grin on yer face correctly." Said Will.

Killian shook his head.

"Surprised to see you here so early, I'm guessing you didn't." said Killian.

"Fool got plastered before we even walked into the place. I had to carry him out myself." said Jeff.

"Oi, I still got her number." Said Will.

"Do you even know who you were talking to?"asked Jeff.

"Does it matter?"asked Will.

"Alright boys pull up chairs." Said Robin.

"It seems we have the work of a serial arsonist on our hands. Comparison of the evidence shows significant similarities in the pattern of the fire and the method used to start it. Shoot, I'll be right back. I forgot the data." Said David.

"While this goes without saying please use extra caution when entering any new fire sites. This person seems to be going for maximum casualties." Said Robin.

Killian had his back to the door and he didn't see her come in. All of the sudden the room went quiet. The men all stopped talking and looked towards the door as the beautiful blond entered their space.

"Can I help you miss?" asked Robin.

"It's the blonde avenger. Curious that she shows up here now too." Said Will glaring at Killian.

Killian turned around to see her and smiled. He stood and moved towards her.

"Hey, I brought the research on those guys. Is it ok that I'm here?" she asked.

"Of course Love. Come in." said Killian.

"You going to introduce us to your friend?" asked Robin.

"Swan?" Said David as he entered the room.

"Nolan, I didn't know you were working here." Said Emma.

"Killian, this is Emma that you've been telling me about?" said David smiling.

"Aye, I gather you two know each other." Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

"Agent Swan as I knew her was one of the best criminal profilers I ever worked with at the bureau." Said David.

Emma felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"The blonde avenger is FBI?" asked Will.

"Oi, watch yourself Scarlet." Said Killian.

"Oh Hey, I remember you. I'm surprised you're still able to talk after that girl sucked your brains out through your ear." Said Emma smiling.

Will grumbled.

Killian laughed.

"Can we please get back to business?" asked Robin.

"I'm sorry I can come back later." Said Emma.

"No, Swan I want to see what you've got. Why don't you sit in so you can see what we've found so far and then we can compare research." Said David.

"Will move over so Jones can sit next to his girlfriend." Said Jeff swatting Will on the arm.

Killian gave him a look that could kill and Emma gave him a curt smile.

"Of course, I'm a gentleman." mocked Will.

Killian shook his head. Emma took the seat next to him and pulled her research out of her bag and laid it on the table. David smiled when he saw the stack of papers. He continued to diligently go over all the elements of the fires, the clues about the methods used to create it, and what he suspected the motive of the arsonist was for each of the fires so far. He gave the men a strategy to put out the fire if they happen to notice the pattern emerge.

Emma carefully listened to all of the facts being laid in front of her. She hadn't worked an arson case in a long time but it seemed that everything she learned in the academy was coming back fast and furious.

She caught Killian gazing at her throughout the meeting at different times. She was still reeling from their date last night and their breakfast this morning. She held her smile inside because she didn't want to give anything away in front of his squad and she was also a trained agent. She knew better than to show any sign of weakness to a hungry mob. She knew they wanted to rib Killian for having her there in the first place and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. He'd already warned her that the guys would be unruly towards her if they had the chance.

As if on cue the fire alarm rang out. The men all stood and started towards their gear. Emma stood and backed away so that she wasn't in the way.

Killian came back to her in full gear. She felt a pit in her stomach begin to grow knowing he was going out to a danger. She'd been in that position before in a different situation and different person. Things didn't turn out well that time.

"Emma, I've got to go. Hopefully we'll be back soon." Said Killian.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Come back to me ok." She said.

He smiled."Of course Love."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He couldn't resist leaving her without it.

She smiled. "Go on now before the guys have something to rip you about."

David came up and joined her as she watched the truck depart the station.

"So Agent Swan, fancy seeing you here." Said David smiling.

"I go by Emma these days. I didn't know you left DC."

"Mary Margaret and I are trying to start a family. She wanted to move to a more family oriented community. She also likes teaching here. How about you? What brings you to our fair city?" Said David.

"I'm working bailbonds these days and I have a stack of perps in this town that would keep me in paychecks for awhile. I also do PI work when I can get it." Said Emma.

"How does Killian fit into the picture?" asked David.

"Happy accident." She said grinning.

"You like him. I can't believe it Swan, you like him." Said David.

"David, you know what, I do, I really do. I can't even hide it." Said Emma.

"Good because he likes you too. He's never breathed a word about another woman in all the time I've known him until he met you. The man is actually walking in here smiling." Said David.

"He's great David. He took me to the gun range last night." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Gun Range? Sounds romantic." He laughed.

"Cut it out David. It really was. It was the best date I've ever been on. " she said.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Agent Swan would talk about a date with someone. You used to be all business all the time." Said David.

"Well, it took something horrible to happen to me to realize this but there are more important things in life than work. I'm still working on it but I'm coming around and I'm starting to believe it." Said Emma.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'm also glad that you like him because I'd hate to come after you if you hurt him. The man is truly decent and he looks out for each one of those bastards like they are his brothers." Said David.

"I can see that. He talks about them like they are. You don't have to worry about me hurting him. I'm hoping he doesn't figure me out and run away." Said Emma.

"Emma, give yourself credit. You're a decent, smart and kind human being. You were one of the best agents and people I've met in my career. They were hurting when you left. I hope you know you were certainly missed." He said.

"Yeah, good to know. I was afraid I burned some bridges but I had to go or I would have gone insane. So, how bad do you think that fire is?" asked Emma. Her brow was furrowed and she tried not to but she couldn't help but show the concern on her face.

"Three alarm. I'm hoping it's not the same bastard that lit the others. Could be worse than it seems if it is." Said David.

"Hmm, I hope it's not the same guy. From all the research I've done on the three perps that are in this area they are really bad David. Any one of them could torch this town without remorse." Said Emma.

The pit in her stomach rumbled as she thought about Killian in danger. She shook her head trying to wipe the possibility out of her mind. As if he sensed it David put his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine Emma. Why don't you show me what you got? It will be nice to work with you again." Said David.

"Yeah, ok." said Emma.

Emma suddenly realized that she knew three people in this town. That's more than she's known in the past 3 years. She felt a sense of belonging that she hadn't felt in a long time wash over her. Maybe she made the right choice with this move.

They sat and went through all of the research that she found and compared it to what David had as well. Truth was that he was the only other profiler that she trusted at the bureau to do as complete of a job as she did. The poured over the details and started to see a pattern appear that could have been two of the 3 perps that she identified. Emma couldn't help but look at the clock every so often waiting to hear something or see the men get back.

Two hours, it took two hours for the truck to return to the station. David clapped her on the shoulder and smiled. "Told you they'd be fine and don't tell me you weren't worried."

She shook her head and blew out a breath. They stood and walked back out into the station to welcome the men. She looked at all of their faces covered in ash and soot searching until she saw his blue eyes looking at her. She locked in on his gaze and he came rushing towards her.

"Hey, you're still here." He said.

"I've been working with David. You alright?" she asked as she caressed his cheek.

"Aye, I think this was arson as well. It was a little less contained than the other. I think he might be getting sloppy." Said Killian.

She wanted to hug him, kiss him, whatever she needed to do to relieve the tension that was running through her body at that moment. She fought all impulses to do it. She was just happy to see he was back and he was ok.

"Really, you think it was the same guy?" asked David.

"Aye, Robin got some pictures at the scene but I suspect you will need to go out and investigate this one too." Said Killian.

"David, let me know if you want some company." Said Emma.

"I might take you up on that offer." Said David.

"I hope you do." Said Emma.

"See ya Swan." Said David.

"See ya." She said.

"You leaving?" asked Killian.

"Yeah, I should probably get out of here. I don't want to overstay my welcome and I've got research to do." Said Emma.

"If you give me a few minutes I'll go with you." He said.

"Yeah? OK." She said.

He smiled and walked over towards the rest of the guys who were stripping out of their uniforms. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was ok and that his blue eyes were gazing back at her. She was getting used to seeing them and she wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

"Oi, Jones you coming to Happy Hour?" asked Will.

Killian looked to Emma and smiled.

"No Mate. I've got plans." He said.

"I see how it goes."Said Will.

"I'll go with you. I could use a drink." Said Jeff.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head.

She smiled at the guys as they walked towards the door. Killian waved to the guys and pushed down their jeers and whistles as they walked out together.

"Sorry about that Love. I told you the guys could be wankers." Said Killian.

"No, they were fine. I'm not offended at all." Said Emma.

She reached down and grabbed his hand in an unprecedented moment of PDA. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled. She was so relieved to touch him that she didn't care what anyone else thought in that moment.

They walked the block in silence towards home. When they reached his apartment building he stopped.

"Would you like to come up?" he asked.

His face was full of hope and anticipation for her response.

"Sure." She said.

She wasn't ready to leave him yet either, especially after she sat and worried about him for the past few hours.

"Great." He said smiling.

She still hadn't let go of his hand and she continued to squeeze it a little harder as time passed. When they got to his door he pulled away so that he could unlock it. He opened it and let her walk in first. As soon as he closed the door she had him pressed against the door and her lips crashed onto his. She kissed him with everything she had in her and let all emotions she was holding back pour out into it.

He held her in his arms and pressed her as close to his body as he could. He knew she was scared based on the look of relief he received when he saw her face. He knew she needed to feel him. He'd heard from the other fireman who had steady girls that this happened. He never had anyone steady in his life to learn first hand and she was the first woman he wanted to be steady.

He pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "Are you alright Love?"

He saw the look in her eyes and she nodded. She couldn't speak the words but he knew she was afraid. He kissed her softly pouring love into his kiss to soothe her gentle feelings. He took her by the hand and walked down the hall towards his bathroom.

"Fancy a shower?" he asked grinning.

"I'll wash your back." She said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat

A/N: Hi Lovely Readers! In the spirit of Valentine's Day this chapter is a lot of gratuitous fluff and smuff. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate your feedback and I hope you are enjoy this. I love you all leaving me comments, reviews, and asking questions. It completely makes my day and fuels my muse to know you like this AU.

_*** Sorry for the delay on this chapter – I was working on my CSSV story. _

Ch. 5

They spent the afternoon wrapped up in each other and tangled in the sheets of his bed. She thoroughly checked over every inch of him to make sure he was unharmed. He walked her to her apartment in the early evening leaving her reluctantly at her door with a soft sensual kiss.

As soon as she closed the door to the apartment building behind her his heart sank. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took the longest walk back to his apartment as his thoughts kept drifting back to her.

The last two days he had the pleasure of waking up with her in his arms and it was amazing. She was soft, warm, and full of life. He was getting used to seeing her beautiful green eyes gazing back at him and laughing at his ridiculous puns.

He opened the door to his apartment walked in and suddenly it seemed so empty. She had a way of filling the room. He decided he needed to clear his head and prepared to go for an evening run.

He didn't want to hang out with the guys at happy hour, he wanted to be with her but how do you tell someone you've been dating, seeing or whatever they were that you don't want them to go home when they've only been in your life for a few days. He didn't want to seem like a desperate fool even though he would gladly lay himself at her feet if he didn't think it would hurt his cause.

He grabbed his phone, ear buds, and keys before running out the door. The cool night air hit him as he stepped outside and looked towards her apartment. He pulled up his hood, put in the ear buds and tried to shake the thought of running directly to her out of his mind. He purposely turned in the opposite direction to run his path backwards to avoid the temptation of making an ass of himself.

He did a quick stretch, shook his head, and turned up the music. He set out to run the trail in a steady pace hoping to tire himself out so he could fall asleep when he got home.

Every step away from him felt like she was pulling a thread out of her favorite sweater. How is it possible that she could miss him already? She'd spent years alone, relying on no one and relishing in the comfort of her job. She was a loaner and she liked it that way. At least she thought she did until Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes walked into her life.

Why was it that suddenly her life didn't make sense or that it wasn't good enough anymore. Had she starved herself of feeling something, anything, for so long that now that she did it was making her love drunk? Or was it that he really was as great as she told David. She liked to believe it was the latter. She really liked him, all of him.

He was smart, sexy, driven, loyal to his friends and funny. His jokes were stupid but she couldn't stop laughing with him. His goofy grin and happy eyes threw her off her game. She was pretty sure she snorted a few times and possibly wine came out of her nose at least one of them.

The feeling of relief when she saw him come back from the fire, stole her breath away. She stood there half listening to David, half sitting on pins and needles for the whole 1 hour and 57 minutes that he was gone. This was so unlike her to act like a love sick teenager. She'd never been this way but she'd never met Killian before.

They say that sometimes it hits you when you least expect it, perhaps its fate, but Love can blindside you. She felt like she'd been in a car wreck at that moment. Spending the afternoon touching him and letting him worship her body in every way possible was amazing. The thought of it sent a shiver down her spine and straight to her core.

She let out a breath and spied the unopened bottle of wine on her counter along with a stack of perp sheets. She still had to make a living, while it was fun doing profile work with David, she wasn't sure if that effort was going to equate to money.

She opened the wine, grabbed a glass, her stack of perp sheets, and sat back on the couch. Of course her first thought was of waking up on that very couch in his warm, safe embrace. "Gah!" Why did she even go home? She picked up her phone and checked to see if he'd called or texted her. Disappointment swept through her when she saw no message. She took a sip of her wine and forced herself to pick up the stack. She'd ranked them in order of who she thought would be easiest to tag.

She'd gotten through half the stack, making notes and plans to tag the bastards when she came across the arsonists. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath. She took a sip of her wine, sat back and read through the sheets again. She'd made a lot of notes while she was with David, and came up with some assumptions. She would really like to investigate the sites if he'd let her.

She dropped the stack of sheets on the table and checked her phone again. No messages, no calls, and it was 9:30. It had now been hours since she'd left him and madness was taking over. "Shit." She was going to do it. When did she get this weak? She picked up her phone and punched in the message.

**E: Hey **

She sat there biting her nails waiting and it was beginning to feel like déjà vu. He heart leapt when her phone buzzed, and she almost dropped it.

**K: Hi, How's your night been?**

_He'd be lying if he didn't feel exhilarated to see her message pop up on his phone. He missed her so much. His shower was just not the same without her especially when he needed to run it cold considering the memories of her pressed against those very same tiles earlier were haunting him. _

**E: Just catching up on a little work, I was pleasantly distracted earlier and neglected to make plans for my next tag. You?**

**K: Pleasantly distracted? Huh that's a nice way to put it. I went out for a run, got back and took a very boring shower in comparison to my earlier endeavors.**

**E: Another run? I didn't wear you out enough earlier? Good to know for next time. ;)**

_Next time, she was thinking about a next time and that made him relieved. Was this what people meant when they were in love? They acted like love sick puppies who couldn't take their eyes off of the object of their affection for mere minutes without missing them. _

**K: I've got plenty of energy for you Lass, in abundance. Name the time and I'd be happy to show you. **

She could just imagine his lilting accent smoothly whispering that into her ear and desire spiked through her. She'd been thinking about just falling asleep with him but god she didn't have enough earlier either. She could kiss him for hours and not get tired of it. She needed to see him.

**E: You hungry? I haven't eaten yet, I know it's late but I'm starving and my fridge is bare. **

**K: Sounds great, what did you have in mind?**

_As if he would turn down any reason to see her. Gods she was on his mind constantly and he was clearly being a fool by avoiding making a call earlier._

**E: What about "The Hole? For wings and beers?"**

_Gods she was a woman after his own heart. _

**K: Sounds great, meet you outside in 15 minutes?**

_E: See you Then ;)_

She clearly didn't think this through when she looked down to see she was still wearing his clothes. She quickly ran to her room, pulled on a short denim skirt, a cute light plaid blue button up shirt that clearly showed off her assets. She pulled on a pair of brown cowboy boots and grabbed a leather jacket to protect her from the chill in the air.

She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let the curls fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through and styled it around her face. She freshened up with a light coat of barely there make-up and a little pink strawberry lip gloss.

She sprayed on some perfume for good measure. She'd used his soap in the shower earlier and wanted to smell more like herself. She took one last look in the full length mirror in her room and ran out to meet him.

She was rushing towards the door when she saw him waiting through the window. She slowed down so she didn't appear to be too eager. She wanted to see him but she didn't want him to think she was that easy.

He looked really sexy. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a soft black T shirt and his black leather jacket. His T-shirt was fitted showing of his muscular physique. She was all too happy to know that she had quite the time mapping out all of those curves and muscles earlier that day.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and she couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I know this might be the completely wrong thing to say but Gods I missed you." She laughed. "I missed you too. Can we just agree to not play those dumb games? I like you Killian and I hope that doesn't' scare you." He let out a breath and smiled.

"Lass you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I like you too and I don't want to play games. I want you to know when I'm thinking about you and not feel like it's too soon to call you." She leaned up and pressed a lingering soft kiss to his lips. "Good, then it's settled. No games."

He pulled her into his side and they walked down to The Hole. There was a band playing that night so it was a little more crowded than usual. As luck would have it a party was leaving when they got there so they were able to get a table.

They sat in the booth facing each other. He reached out and held her soft hand as they waited for the server to come. "You look beautiful Love." He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and loved to see her happy smile.

"Thank you, you look great too." She smiled sweetly towards him and he thought his heart would melt.

Their server approached and took their order of beers and wings. Emma looked around and took in the atmosphere. She noticed his buddies were up front dancing with the band.

"Looks like your friends are still here from Happy Hour." She said pointing them out.

It appeared they found some companions for the evening and were having quite the adventure on the dance floor.

He laughed." I'm not surprised. Will always seems to find his way here on nights where there will be music. Any night really, but he's young and doesn't have anything else to spend his money on. Jeff, well he's been through a bit of a rough time. He lost his wife years ago and has a pre-teen daughter. His mother helps out so that he can get out every now and again."

"They seem like a nice group of guys. I was expecting a shark tank based on your warnings, believe me I've been in those before, your crew was nothing compared to what I used to deal with in the bureau."

Their beers and wings finally arrived just when the band's set finished. "Cheers Love." he said raising his glass. "Cheers." she said clinking her glass against his.

"Well Well Well, Look what we have here. Seems our two love birds decided to come out after all." Said Will as he swayed a bit. Clearly he'd had quite a bit to drink after a few hours.

" Blondie. Jones. We was just having a good time with some girls we met earlier, Lucy and Jules. They went to powder their noses." Said Jeff as he scanned the room.

"Couple a beauties from the local University. What brings you to The Hole this evening? Business or pleasure?" asked Will.

"I won't be busting anyone tonight, if that's what you mean." Replied Emma.

She gazed over at Killian and winked.

"Rough one for you then mate seeing she has her own cuffs and all, thought she might get a bit of practice on ye if ya know what I mean." Said Will.

"Oi, Watch it Scarlett." Said Killian.

Emma laughed." I usually save the handcuffs for date number 6." She retorted.

"She's a live one ain't she." Said Will clapping him on the shoulder.  
>"Jeff, I think Scarlett needs something to eat. He's had quite enough to drink eh?"<p>

"I was just thinking that too, nice seeing you again Blondie. See you tomorrow Jones." Said Jeff pushing will back towards their table where their new friends were waiting.

Killian shook his head and watched his mates walk towards their table. He loved them like brothers but they could seriously embarrass him when they wanted to. "So sorry about that Love. I promise you they are decent chaps when you get to know them." She reached her hand over and covered his. "I believe you and I'm fine. No need to apologize. They were just having fun. I promise I'm not a shrinking violet."

He took a sip of his beer."Good to know Love, because I'm stuck with the lot of them."

She admired his loyalty to his friends and it meant a lot to her that he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with that. She would never want to come between his brotherly friendships with the squad. She knew that true friendship was hard to come by, especially in her life.

They enjoyed the wings and had a few more beers before the night began to wind down. The guys left with their _dates_ about an hour after they saw them. Will appeared to be a bit more sober when they left and his date also seemed sober so he didn't worry about him. Even Jeff had a smile on his face when he left holding his date's hand.

She took a last sip of her beer and glanced at the clock over the bar. "Looks like the band is winding down, we should probably get out of here." He felt a pang of disappointment because he didn't want the night to end. He held her hand on top of the table and gave it a small squeeze." I had a wonderful time with you."

She smiled sweetly." Me too, I'm glad we did this." She pulled out her wallet to pay the tab and he looked at her like she had three heads. "I've got this Love." he said in full accent. Clearly she had ruffled his feathers. "Well I did ask you." She said. "Love, please let me be a gentleman. I've got this." He said grasping her hand softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Alright but only if you promise to let me owe you sometime." She said smiling. "Love, if I wasn't such a git I would have asked you myself. I promise no games, and I hope that doesn't scare you."

"Nope, I'm relieved." She said. He smiled and flagged down their server to pay the bill. She grabbed her jacket and he helped her into it. He put his arm around her and they walked out into the night air. She reached for his hand and locked their fingers together as they walked along the illuminated street.

It really was a quick walk from where they lived. When they reached her apartment building she looked up to see him gazing down at her softly. His hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. He caressed the side of her face and ran his thumb over her lips. "Love, since we've agreed not to play games I need to tell you that I don't want to leave you. The thought of walking back to my apartment without you right.. "

He didn't even get out the rest of the words before she pulled him by the collar of his jacket and crashed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, caressing her soft curves. She pulled back and smiled. "I don't want you to leave either. Please stay." She whispered. Her pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I thought you'd never ask."

They quickly walked through the hallway of her apartment building to the elevator. At the close of the doors he had her pressed against the back and his hands ran under her shirt over her soft curves. A spike of desire raced through her body. She cupped his arousal, rubbing gently eliciting a moan from him as his lips worked against the exposed part of her neck. "Gods Love, I would take you right here if I didn't think someone would see us." The bell rang and the doors opened. She grabbed his hand and they made the quick walk to her door. She fumbled for the key and unlocked it.

He had her back pressed against the closed door, lips pressed to hers, tangling tongues and allowing his hands to roam over her body as soon as the door clicked shut. She proceeded to tease him and dipped her hand inside of his waistband and stroked him gently. He shifted her jacket over her shoulders onto the floor moving his lips to her neck.

She laid her head back against the door as he pressed soft wet kisses along her collar bone and finally captured her ear lobe in his lips sucking softly. She mewled in pleasure. She pushed off his jacket and pulled at his shirt. He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. He pressed her back into the door pulling her left leg over his hip, pushing back her skirt and grinding his arousal against her aching core. "MMM, Killian just like that."

She threw her head back exposing her neck as the friction was shooting spikes of pleasure through her body. His hands roamed down her side and his fingers dipped into her lace panties. "So wet for me Love. I can't wait to be inside of you." He whispered against her ear.

She snapped open the button of his jeans and pushed down the zipper as he taunted her with his quick fingers. She breathed deeply as he stroked her sensitive nub lightly. She reached into the waistband of his boxers and pressed it down freeing his arousal so she could stroke him. He groaned in pleasure against her neck as she stroked the silky flesh.

He slipped her panties to the side and dipped his finger through her warm wet folds teasing her most sensitive spot. She stroked him faster as she felt her release approaching. He teased in a second finger as he captured he captured her lips. She moaned in his mouth when he quickened the pace. He pulled his fingers out and released her leg to slide her panties down.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the door and lined up his hardened length with her soft opening, sliding into her slowly. He captured her lips as she gasped when he filled her. She squeezed her legs around him taking him in deeper and he began to thrust quickly.

He released her lips and she moaned as he took her hard and fast against the door. She ran her fingers through his hair and when he changed the angle she cried out in pleasure until her walls began fluttering around him bringing on his own release."Emma." he breathed.

She pulled his face to hers and sucked his bottom lip as she came down from high. He let her down slowly from his hips slipping out of her. He pressed his face into her neck and she laughed against his chest. "That was so amazing." She breathed. "You're bloody brilliant, Love. I don't think I can move. "She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss the underside of his chin.

He closed his eyes and took a breath pressing his hand against the door to stand upright. She laughed when she saw he was undressed on top and she was undressed on bottom. She quickly put on her panties and picked up the rest of their discarded clothes.

He looked so tired, like he could pass out as he was fixing his pants. "Come on Tiger, let's go to bed." He laughed. She held out her hand and he laced his fingers following her to the bedroom. He stripped down and climbed into her bed as she went into the bathroom for a little clean up.

She came out wearing his borrowed T-shirt from earlier that day and he laughed."What it's soft?" She said smiling.

"I like the look of you in my clothes. Now get over here." She slipped into the covers and snuggled up next to him laying her hand over his heart and pressing her face against his shoulder. Her pulled her closer and kissed her forehead."I'm glad you stayed." She whispered.

"Aye, me too. I think I've been spoiled waking up to you two mornings in a row. The thought of not having you in my arms when I woke up tomorrow was enough to make me go running." He laughed.

"That's why you went running again! I was sitting here missing you the whole time trying not to call you. We are such idiots. Thank god for no games." She snuggled in closer pressing her leg in between his. "Good night Love." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Good night Killian."


	6. Chapter 6: Sizzle

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I'm so excited to see the response to this fic. I love writing them as a team and you can definitely expect more. This chapter has some danger and some profanity but you can't control those nasty perps and their language. I hope you all enjoy this, there is more to come. Please do stop by my ask box with questions, leave me comments, notes, and reviews. I love to hear from you. You totally make my day with your feedback!

Ch. 6

The alarm on his phone buzzed on the nightstand waking him from a peaceful slumber. He looked to his right to find his beautiful girl pressed into his side and wrapped in his arms. He quickly eased over and tapped the offending device so it didn't wake her. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She was amazing and he was still trying to figure out how he got so lucky as to capture her attention let alone be with her at all.

He groaned when he looked at the time. He needed to run to his apartment and get dressed for work. He was going to skip the run this morning since he ran twice yesterday. He hadn't done that since he was in the navy. He wouldn't admit it to her but his hamstrings were definitely sore. He was an idiot.

He slowly climbed from the bed so he didn't disturb her. "Killian." She mumbled. He pulled up the blankets and covered her, pressing another soft kiss on her cheek before quietly exiting her room. He turned the lock on her door so it would clasp behind him and when he was safely outside he called to leave a message explaining why he'd left. He hated that he didn't tell her in person and hoped it wouldn't cast him in a poor light.

He ran home and made a quick change at his apartment. He couldn't be late twice this week after how much he always chastised the rest of the squad about their lateness. He ran the blocks to the station barely making it before their morning meeting was to start. Breathing heavy, he stopped to grab some water from the water cooler and quickly hurried over with the rest of the guys.

"Wow, a near miss twice this week? I'm surprised at this turn of events. Mr. Punctual, the one who always ribs everyone for strolling in late is barely making it on time himself." Taunted Jeff.

"Shut it Mate, I'm here on time as usual." He pulled up a chair at the table next to the rest of them. He noticed that Will was missing. He'd seen him last night and appeared alright so this was unexpected.

"Where's Scarlet?" he asked looking at Jeff.

"Lover boy still hasn't shown up. Last I saw him, he and that girl Jules, were heading off to her bedroom and I had to get home. I need to be home to take my daughter to school in the morning so I bid Lucy goodbye and took off."

"Speak of the Devil." Said Robin shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Oi Mate, when ye are enlisted as a wingman ye aren't supposed to leave your mate. Jules had to give me a ride here on her way to work. Very awkward if I must say considering I'm not likely to see her again." Said Will as he took a chair at the table and plopped down into it. He fingered the day old donuts and picked up a glazed.

"Whatever Scarlet, get here on time. No more excuses." Said Robin.

"I'm surprised to see you here Jones, no luck with Blondie and the cuffs I take it?" poked Will.

"Oi, shut it. What Emma and I do is none of your concern." He said curtly looking around the table.

"Alright, I think party hour is over mates, can we get down to business now?" asked Robin.

"Robin's right. The arsonist we are dealing with isn't playing around. I had a chance to examine the photos that were taken yesterday and whoever is doing this appears to be an expert. Use extra precautions before entering any closed rooms, stairwells, or crawl spaces. Local Law Enforcement is also investigating now that we've deemed it could be a serial arsonist." Said David crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the team.

"You hear that Scarlet, Don't go rushing in, stay back with the squad hot shot." Said Robin.

"Oi, I heard ye. I've been doin better." He said picking up his dull coffee and taking a swig.

"The research that Swan and I did yesterday could lean towards the two perps that she identified in town. So far there are similar patterns emerging from either of the two men. We've got them on a watch list so if either of them shows their face Police are going to bring them in. Since they already have warrants shouldn't be a problem." said David.

"Alright Mates, go about your business and watch your arses." Said Robin.

"Jones, got a minute?" asked David. He was holding a clipboard and tapping his fingers on the back of it nervously.

"Aye Mate."

"Great, come in my office." Said David walking towards the back.

He followed him, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's up Mate? Something I can help with?" He sat down in the chair in front of his desk. David looked over at him rubbing his chin and smiling. "Sorry, I just can't believe you and Swan. How's that going?" he asked smiling.

"Mate, you called me in your office to discuss my love life?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly but I am curious about that too. Do you think Emma would take a case and work with me on this? It was nice having my old partner back. I could pay her consulting fees." Said David.

"She seemed happy to work with you again too. I'm sure she can be persuaded. She is a free agent so I don't see her turning down the money. " He waved his hand and leaned back in his chair. "As for she and I, I'm completely enamored with her. I've never met anyone like her and I thank god for every minute I get to spend with her." He said sincerely.

"That's good to hear. I'd say the feelings mutual by the way she talked about you yesterday." Said David smiling.

"She talked about me?" He said, his lilt standing out.

David laughed. "Yes, she seems quite taken with you too. I'm still amazed; I mean you should have seen her in the past. She used to be all business and she didn't allow herself a personal life. You couldn't talk to her unless it was case related. She started to ease up a bit before she left the bureau but she was hard core."

"You knew her well?"

"Yeah, we were friends, in fact Mary Margaret and I thought of her as family. She was burned pretty bad in the past and she shut people out who tried to get close to her. My wife has a way of getting under your skin though and even Emma couldn't resist being her friend."

He spoke about his wife with such reverence. It was refreshing to hear that couples like them existed, especially after witnessing the nightly antics of Will Scarlet.

"She is a lovely woman; I can see how Emma couldn't resist being her friend. I would never hurt her Dave. Even in the few short days that I've known her I know she is special. You say Mary Margaret gets under your skin; well I believe it's safe to say that Emma has found a way into my heart."

"I have to admit, it's nice seeing you like this too. So the other reason I asked you here is because I was hoping to ask you if you and Emma would like to come to my house for dinner on Sunday. Mary Margaret would love to see Emma and I don't want to get her hopes up if she isn't into it."

"Sure Dave, I'll talk to her tonight. I'm supposed to see her later." He said grinning.

"Really, wow you two really are something of an item."

"I guess you could say that." He was grinning ear to ear. The ringing in his pocket startled him. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw it was Emma calling."Gotta take this mate." He put the phone to his ear and walked to the door.

"Let me know about Sunday!"called David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She rolled to her right and her heart sank when she realized she was alone. The bed sheets were cool so he had to have been gone for awhile. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched for her phone. The new message light was blinking and she was shocked to notice it was 9:30. She pushed off the covers and kicked her feet over the side of the bed scratching her toes in the carpet.

She had a message from Killian:

_Good Morning Love, sorry to leave you but I had to run home and get in uniform for work. You looked so peaceful while you slept so I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll be thinking about you all day so please put me out of my misery and call me so I can hear your beautiful voice when you get this. Bye. _

She had a smiled plastered across her face that would take a jackhammer to remove. Last night's activities were still replaying in her mind. He was so sexy and the way he took her against the door was so good. She felt a shock of warmth go straight to her core. She shook her head to try to rid the thoughts even though that seemed like it would be impossible.

She missed him too and he was right because she would be thinking about him all day. No games. She smiled, pressed the call button and hoped he would pick up.

"_Hello Love, did you sleep well." _

The lilt in his voice was so pleasant she could listen to him all day_. _"I did thanks to you. I was disappointed that you weren't here when I woke up."

"_I'm sorry Love, I hope you can forgive me. I promise to make it up to you."_

She decided to have a little fun with him. "Hmmm, I can think of many ways that you can do that and all of them involve you naked."

_He groaned at her comment._ _"Love, I can be back to your apartment in 5 minutes if I run." _

She couldn't help the smirk creeping up on her face "I know they need you at the station so I'll just have to see you later. I'll just have to think about the replay of the amazing time we had yesterday and imagine you are here."

"_You're killing me Love." _

"Well then I should probably not tell you that I'm about to get into the shower and there is definitely a spot on my back that I could use your help with."

"_Minx."_

She could hear the guys razzing him in the background. She giggled. "Killian, I miss you and I will think about you all day, as well as several things I want to do to you."

_He groaned again."I will call you as soon as my shift ends Love."_

"OK, Looking forward to it." She twisted her finger in her hair. He wasn't even there and she couldn't stop flirting.

"_Oh, Dave wants to know if you and I could come to dinner at his house on Sunday. I told him I would ask."_

She hadn't seen Mary Margaret since she left DC so abruptly. She never did say goodbye, it would have been too painful. They were the closest thing to family she ever had. "Sure, I'd love to go with you." She didn't even need to think on that. If she would get a second chance with them she'd take it.

"_Really? Great, I'll let Dave know to expect us. He mentioned his wife would be so happy to see you." _

"I'm happy to see her too. I better let you go. The shower's calling my name, or maybe I'll be calling your name." she giggled.

"_Killing me Love."_

"Be Careful. I'll see you later."

"_Aye, Always. Bye Love."_

"Bye."

She was so tempted to tell him to run over and impressed that he asked, especially considering she was still lazing about in bed. She loved sleeping with him. He was so warm and cuddly. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she slept until 9:30. She might have had the flu. All the soreness she felt in her muscles today was so worth all the time they spent worshipping each other yesterday. She was certain that Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes was under her skin.

She quickly realized she needed to leave her happy bubble too when she thought about getting paid. She picked herself up and decided to begrudgingly start her day. She had scum to catch and she wasn't going to be able to do it from her apartment. If she had enough time she would drop by the station to check in with David on the investigation, hopefully see Killian too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He blew out a breath as he hung up the phone. Gods he missed her and he was extremely tempted to cash in on some of that time off he had banked. Of course the bloody fire alarm had to go off stealing his decision.

Jeff clapped him on the back. "Alright Lover boy let's go."

He smiled and nodded as he ran to grab his gear. He hoped it wasn't anything like the fire they'd had the previous days or it could take awhile to return.

"It's a warehouse in mid-city. Remember mates, use caution and stick together." Said Robin.

Dread ran through him at that moment. Warehouse fires could be easy or hard depending on the goods they stored and the complexity of the building. He was not looking forward to it, although he was never looking forward to fighting a fire.

He caught Dave walking into the main room before he hopped on the truck."Dave, Emma said she's good for Sunday." He called. Dave gave him thumbs up. He closed his visor, jumped in a seat and focused on the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd been sitting outside this beat up convenience store in her car for hours waiting for the perp to walk by. She opened her mini cooler and pulled out a slice of cold pizza to nibble on as she watched. His scorned girlfriend told her where she could find him. This was a place he would frequent to pick up his lottery tickets each week. The guy was hoping for a life change and she was going to give him one, just not the one he wanted.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation with Killian earlier that day. It was nice of David and Mary Margaret to invite them over for dinner. She'd pushed down the thoughts about leaving her make shift family for so long after she left so quickly to avoid the dull ache in her heart. She couldn't help leaving, she needed to run and it was the time. If she went to them before she left she knew they would find a way to make her stay.

She was burning out and it was the first time she was the one who decided to leave and not the other way around. Family and loved ones never stayed in her life for long. She'd had a good run with Mary Margaret and David in DC. They were probably the closest thing to a real family she ever had. It killed her to leave them without letting them know where she was going but she had to go.

The bureau was becoming an overwhelming shark tank of bottom feeders waiting for her to solve their next mystery. The criminals got worse and worse. Living inside of their minds to determine their next move proved daunting on her. She needed to break away clean and leave the mess behind.

She'd been a trained professional investigator, graduated top honors on scholarship in criminal law, it was an easy feat to get her PI's license and go into bail bonds. It paid the bills; she got to move when she wanted and no ties to anyone that could hurt her.

She never expected to meet anyone like Killian. He was an enigma, someone she saw as formidable and the perfect man for her. He was fully trained like she was and lived on the edge of danger. He also knew how to have a good time and damn if the man's eyes weren't the most beautiful color she'd ever seen. "_Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes" _She laughed every time she remembered she called him that.

She'd been in mid day dream when the perp walked in front of her car. She quickly stashed the remainder of her cold pizza and rubbed her hands together. Payday was coming early. She silently followed him into the store so she could check out what was going on inside. She'd been watching the store all day and last count there was one patron, a pimply faced kid. She spotted him by the dirty magazine rack in the back and walked up to the counter.

She saw the perp. He had a scraggly brown beard, messy brown hair, and fish tattoo on his neck. It was definitely him based on the mug shot she had and the identifying fish tattoo. She looked over and gave him her most seductive smile. She paid for a pack of gum, a lottery ticket, and a nail file before walking towards the door swaying her hips to entice him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder giving him one last look and a wink before leaving.

He smiled back and continued to watch her as she left. She had him. She stuffed the ticket and gum in her bag and made quick work with the nail file as she waited for him to come out.

He pushed through the door looking right and left immediately. She guessed trying to find her. He finally looked behind and she caught his eye.

"You new around here Honey? Don't usually run into sexy broads like you in these parts?" he grumbled as he ogled her body eerily. She wanted to vomit.

She turned on her best high pitched bimbo voice that always seemed to bring it home. "Yeah, I just moved into town mister. Know a good place a girl can get a drink round here?" She twirled her hair and chomped her gum.

He rubbed his beard in thought and then pointed to the right. "There's a place.. " She didn't even let him get out the words. As soon as he pointed to the right she had the cuff on his wrist and he was down on the ground while she captured the other hand finishing the job. "Stay down if you know what's good for you." she yelled. She held him down with her knee in his back and dialed the police.

"What the Fuck is going on?" he said grumbling.

"Jump bail and you pay the price buddy. I'll never understand how scum like you can do that to people who love you. Those people believed in you. Just shut your mouth, you aren't going anywhere." She barked.

He struggled to try to get up but she had him down with her Knee and he wasn't getting up. She heard sirens approaching within minutes after her call. She smiled when the officers approached. They took her statement and took over custody of the perp, handing back her cuffs. She thanked them kindly for their quick arrival. She quickly went back to her car and left to pick up her check from their friendly police station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warehouse was a fiery nightmare when they got there. Smoke was billowing out of the top of the building and rolling through the halls. They did their best to contain the blaze in most of the building but there were areas that contained large amounts of paper goods that were burning uncontrollably. Two other station houses joined them to put out the fire. Killian took Will with him as they searched for any signs of life that might be trapped.

"Mate, stay close and remember you're not Superman." He proceeded through the maze of offices carefully.

"Jones, I got it, doncha worry about me." said the hotshot as he strutted.

They methodically checked each office, there didn't seem to be anyone working back there but they had to be sure. They got to the final office in the row and there was a faint sound coming from behind the door. The door knob wasn't hot so he opened it carefully, Scarlet on his heels.

The room was smoky but there was no fire present. He noticed that smoke was coming out of one of the filing cabinet drawers." Check the closet mate; I'm going to check these drawers." Will nodded and went forward.

He pulled open the bottom drawer and there was nothing in it. There was a banging sound in the next drawer up, he pulled it open carefully and a kitten jumped out and ran from the office. "Did you see that Mate?" he asked.

"Aye, twas a kitten. I don't see anything in this closet Jones." Said Will shutting the door.

Killian pulled open the smoking drawer carefully and he found the remnants of a child's smoke bomb going off. He closed the drawer and the door to the room shut behind them. He turned at the sound and heard a click of the lock. He looked at Will."Oi, I didn't do it."

Killian went to open the door and twisted the knob. It was locked from the outside. He pressed the button on his shoulder walkie."Robin, come in." he said feeling his gut start to panic. "Oi, is everything alright?" asked Robin." Someone locked Will and I in the back office down the main corridor. I'll try to cut us out of here with my ax but if you can send someone down to help that would be great."

He remembered his training and looked to Will to help. "Ax mate!" He started hacking at the door and he could see the flicker of flames coming from underneath. Smoke started to fill their room. He and Will hacked away at the wood to try to break through. The smoke was filling up their small space. "Mate, make sure your mask is tight." It was too late, Scarlet collapsed to the ground next to him after his last blow of the ax.

He quickly checked his tank and his oxygen was out. He pulled off his own mask and covered Will's face to get him some oxygen. "Stupid Git! You were supposed to fill your tank." He went back to hacking at the thick wood in hopes of breaking free. He felt himself getting woozier with every blow. He heard voices coming out of the walkie on his shoulder and then he felt himself falling. The sound of banging and voices got louder before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma strolled into the police station and walked up to the window as she did last time. Officer French was once again occupied on the phone. She smiled and held up her finger letting her know she would get to her in a moment.

She stood back and looked around to see if there was someone else who could help her and sure enough Officer Humbert peered up over the wall smiling at her. "Ah, if it isn't our resident bail bondsperson Ms. Swan. Back so soon? I guess that means you got another one or you couldn't resist my charms." He said smugly.

"Keep dreaming buddy. I'm here to collect my fee. Can you help me with that?" she asked smirking at him.

"I don't know; I could possibly help if you would consider going out with me sometime." He grinned.

"Ah, I'm seeing someone so if you could just get my check that would be great." She said curtly.

He had a look of disappointment on his face. "Already, who is this lucky fellow?"

Officer French rolled her eyes and hung up the phone."Gods Humbert she didn't come in for the third degree, I'll help you."

He wouldn't let up. He gave her a quizzical look and smiled."Come on Ms. Swan, who is it?"

She smiled when she thought about him. "Ah, he said he knows you, Killian Jones. He's a fire fighter."

"Jones, Really? You'd pass up a date with me for Jones." He smirked.

She heard the female officer step forward with the check in her hand and clipboard."Wait, did you just say Killian Jones?"

She signed the board and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Killian Jones. Do you know him?"

"No, it's just I had a 911 emergency call. He's been taken to the hospital. He was hurt in a downtown warehouse fire."

She felt a shock of fear rush through her body and her face fell."What? Where, where is the hospital?" she screeched.

"It's down 3 blocks from here, you can't miss it." Said Officer French.

"Thanks." She was out the door before they could hear her reply. She stuffed the check into her bag and with shaky hands started the car. She pulled out of the lot so quickly she almost hit a cruiser that was coming in the lot as she was leaving.

Regardless of the near miss she kept going and rushed down. The worry in her was running furiously as she hoped it wasn't something too serious and that he would be ok when she got there. She kept taking deep breaths to hold it together. He would have to be fine, she just found him. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She sped into the hospital parking lot and parked her car. She rushed into the emergency room looking for any familiar face from the squad. She saw their soot covered faces sitting in a row by the wall with the exception of David who was at her side in almost an instant.

She was breathing so hard she couldn't speak. He looked into her eyes and she tried not to lose it. "Is he, Is he alright." She said in a shaky voice. "We don't know anything yet. He was unconscious when we broke in to get him. Both he and Scarlet. We are all waiting for news." He said sincerely as he gripped her shoulders.

She felt like she might pass out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks."He has to be ok David. I need him to be ok." He pulled her into a hug and she tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't want to lose it in front of his friends.

She pushed back and wiped her face." I'm ok; I just need to know what happened. Was it the same guy?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head."We don't know yet. This fire was bad. Robin mentioned that someone locked them in the room. They were deliberately trapped." She covered her mouth with her hand and took a breath.

"Someone tried to kill them? She gritted her teeth and bit at her bottom lip. He shook his head and blew out a breath. "It looks that way. Killian specifically said someone locked them in the room."

"God damn it. We need to get this guy David."

"I know; I wanted Killian to ask you if you wouldn't mind taking on this case with me. I could use my old partner for this job. We'll pay you."

"I'm in David, I'm in. Just please let him be ok." She said choking back her tears.

David waved to his hand to the guys. "Jeff, come here would you?"

She wiped her tears away again with her sleeve. She looked up at Jeff and nodded. She couldn't speak or she might cry.

He gave her a very solemn look and nodded."He's going to be alright." She nodded. "Jeff, can you go get Emma some water?" asked David. "Sure man, be right back." He walked off towards the waiting room.

"I wanted to call you but I didn't have your phone number. How did you find out?" asked David.

She swallowed thickly to hold back her tears." I was at the police station, I just tagged a perp. The dispatcher told me and I rushed over." she whispered.

"Here you go Blondie." Said Jeff as he handed her the cup of water.

She gulped it down." Thank you." She spotted the doctor walking towards the men seated along the wall and rushed forward so she could listen. David and Jeff were on her heels.

All of their eyes were focused on the man in blue scrubs and white lab coat. "The men are alright, they were both just a little oxygen deprived. Luckily you got there when you did so there was no permanent damage."

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt relief run through her as the worry dissipated. "Thank god." She whispered.

Robin stood and walked to the doctor. "When can we see them?"

"We are moving them to a room right now. They are both awake but need to be on oxygen for awhile."

She pressed forward. "Which room?"

"Follow me and I'll take you to them. You probably should take turns; you don't all want to go in at once. They have been through an ordeal."

She turned to look at the men. Did she have a right to go first? They were like his brothers. She opened her mouth to speak but Robin stopped her. "Go, he'll want to see you straight away." She nodded and followed the doctor, Jeff trailing behind her.

They got to their room and Jeff walked over to see Will who was wide awake and flicking through channels on the TV. He smiled when he saw them approach. She carefully looked over to see Killian. His eyes were closed and he had an oxygen tube draped across his face.

She walked quietly towards his bed and stood over him. He slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked up at her. A smile crept up on his face. "Emma."She felt a tear slip down her cheek and took another breath. "Hey. I thought I told you to be careful." She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Love." he said in gravelly voice. She smiled sweetly at him and brushed his hair back off his forehead. "Don't try to talk. You breathed in a lot of smoke. I'm so glad you are ok. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

He gripped her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm."I'm so glad you're here. I wouldn't dream of it." She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Good."

She was going to find out who did this to them and she was going to make them pay. That was later, now she needed to be here for Killian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After giving them sufficient oxygen treatments the men were discharged to go home. Jeff volunteered to take Will home with him. He had an extra room and with his little girl around Will would be sure to stay out of trouble. He promised that after that little incident that he was probably going to cut back on the partying and take life a bit more seriously.

They weren't sure how serious he was considering he kept telling the nurse his gown was defective and showing her the opening in the back. He did bring a little levity to the situation and helped with the awkward silence that was looming over the room.

She and David spoke at length while Killian was taking a nap. She would work out of the station with him for the duration of the case or until the bastard left town. These fires needed to stop and now that they hurt her man, she would stop at nothing to find the culprit.

Killian was dressing in the room while she waited outside in the hall. She leaned against the wall, bag in hand and using one foot to hold her up. She hated everything about hospitals, she'd seen more loss in her day than most, each time she walked in she felt like it was to say goodbye to someone.

The door clicked behind her and she started, quickly recovering with a smile. "Hey, how's the patient?"

"Hurt like bloody hell." He said gruffly as he held his throat. She put her arm around his waist and he leaned across her shoulders as they walked out to her car. "Let's get you home. I'll take care of you."

She had to bribe the doctor to let him walk out and not use a wheel chair. He insisted he didn't need it and rather than prolong the argument she slipped a twenty to the nurse. Not her finest moment but at least he would be happy and that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

He closed his eyes on the way back to the apartment. She kept the music off and just listened to him breathing. In that moment it was the most calming sound she could think of. Every time she thought about the bastard locking him in that room she almost lost it. He could have died and she couldn't let that happen.

She parked the car and gently nudged him awake."Killian, we're home." He sat up, opened his eyes and gazed at her. "Home." He whispered. She nodded. She hopped out of the car and ran around to help him out of his side. She pulled him gently forward and hugged him around the waist to provide him support.

He slid his arm over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head."Let's get you upstairs." She patted him on his chest and smiled. He nodded.

They actually made good time getting upstairs even though he was very groggy from the medicine. She fumbled with the keys holding him upright as they worked their way into the apartment. "Let's get you to bed." He groaned."I thought you'd never ask Love." She laughed."As tempting as that is; I think you need to take it easy."

She helped him ease into bed and tucked him into his blankets. She scratched her fingers gently through his scalp and he snuggled against his pillow."That feels good Love." She put her finger to his lips."Shh, rest your throat. I'm going to run to my place and pick up a few things. I'm taking your keys with me. I promise I'll be right back." He nodded and blinked.

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillows. She slowly walked out of his room and thought to check the kitchen before she left. He had some of the basics but he could use some things if he would be home for a few days. She made some notes on a sheet of paper and walked out locking the door behind.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He was home, safe and he was going to stay that way. She walked out in a steady stride and crossed the street to her own apartment. She pushed down the feelings of rage and worry that were building inside. She focused on her poor sweet man who was waiting for her to return.

She quickly packed a bunch of clothes in a bag and raided her own pantry and refrigerator. She would go shopping later when he was out of the thick of this. She'd just gone for herself anyway. She had no qualms about taking care of him; in fact she didn't want to let him out of her site. He'd scared the living daylights out of her and that kind of terror could really work on a person.

She needed to be with him if only for her own peace of mind. She shook her head and tried to figure out how her life changed so much in the matter of days. She picked up the bags and smiled. She wouldn't trade meeting him for anything.

She did one quick check at her own place and walked out locking the door behind her.

When she got back to his place she quietly walked in and placed the food bags on the kitchen counter. She walked back into his room, dropped her bag on the chair, and walked over to let him know she was back. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek."Killian, it's just me. "He grumbled and nodded. She tucked him into the blankets and smiled.

She decided to make him dinner since he would probably be starving when he woke up. She wanted to make him something comforting so she decided to make meatloaf and a side dish of macaroni and cheese. Comfort food always made her feel better when she needed a pick me up.

Cooking him dinner also gave her a reason to get out of her own head. She could focus on chopping the onions, making the cheese sauce, and spreading just the right amount of bread crumbs over the top giving it the right amount of crunch to go along with the gooey cheese.

She had everything in the oven baking on a timer and she was just about finished cleaning when she heard him stirring awake. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and quickly walked back to check on him. "Hello beautiful." he croaked smiling.

She smiled sweetly."I told you not to try to speak. You have to rest your throat. How are you feeling?" He frowned. She walked over and pushed him to slide over and snuggled into bed with him. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and they were tired. She caressed his face not taking her eyes from his. "Don't scare me like that again ok." He nodded. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm making dinner for you. I hope you like macaroni and cheese." He nodded."Meatloaf?" He smiled and nodded. "Good because that's pretty much all I had to make." He mock rubbed his tummy and smiled. She laughed. "Can I get you anything? You want something to drink?" He pretended to hold a bottle and take off the cap."No alcohol. Not with the medicine they gave you. How about a glass of water?" He frowned and nodded.

She pressed softly on his chest as she moved to get out of the bed and he groaned. "Ooh, are you sore?" he frowned and nodded. "How about a soak in the tub?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll get you the water and then setup a bath for you. Just relax." He nodded.

He watched her walk out of the room. He could sense she was silently freaking out and his heart was brimming over with adoration for his sweet angel. He hadn't had anyone to take care of him since he was a little boy; he forgot what a luxury it was.

She walked into the room quickly and handed him the glass of water. She bent down and kissed him softly. He reached up behind her neck holding her to him prolonging the kiss."Thank you Love." he said gruffly. She glared at him, pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. She reluctantly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned around and pointed two fingers at her eyes and back to him. He held his hands over his heart as if he was in pain and laughed.

His apartment smelled heavenly. He'd rarely cooked here; if he did cook it was usually at the station for him and the other guys. "OK, Let's get you into the tub." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He mouthed the words "Killing me." to her and she smiled.

He held his hands up and she pulled his shirt over his head slowly. He looked down at her and smiled. She scratched her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it.

She unbuckled his pants and pushed them off. He raised his eyebrow and smirked as she looked him over. She smiled seductively at him."They'll be plenty of time for that when you feel better." He frowned. She took him by the hand and helped him get into the tub.

He slowly sank into the hot steamy water letting the warmth sink into his sore muscles. He let his head fall back against the edge. She pressed a kiss to his forehead."I'm going to finish making dinner. I'll be back to get you soon." He smiled.

He wasn't sure how long he was soaking when she returned to help him out. "Hey, you ok?" His eyes flickered open and he smiled."Better." She helped him out of the tub and got him dressed."Well I didn't think I would be putting clothes on you. I kind of thought tonight would go the other way." She said smiling.

He closed his eyes and groaned."That's ok you can make it up to me another time." She teased. "Come on dinner's ready." She started to walk out; he pulled her back into a tight hug. She let her body relax against him and relish in the warmth of his body."Thank you Love." She nodded because she needed to just keep busy in that moment. She didn't want to let what she was really feeling bubble up. "Come on, the foods going to get cold." She took him by the hand and led him out into the other room.

She'd set the table for two and lit a few candles. "Wow, look at this." He pulled her to him holding her tight."This looks amazing." He breathed into her hair. "I hope you like it."

They sat down and enjoyed the meal she worked so hard on. He loved every bite and kept smiling at her. She was just happy to see those blue eyes staring back at her across the table. After dinner she cleaned up. He tried to help her but she refused.

He listened to her talk about her busy day before she came to the hospital. The more she talked the more amazing he thought she was. He still couldn't believe this angel was in his life. She was placing the last dish in the strainer when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and pressed his cheek to hers."I'm a very lucky man." He whispered. She turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes. "I think we're both lucky." He pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. "Let's go to bed." He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7:Flambé

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I posted my previous chapter late night for me and I had the rest planned so please think of this as the dessert after that chapter. I loved all of your reactions and comments. This chapter doesn't move along the mystery and is complete gratuitous smuff. Thank you again for reading my story, there is more to come with them as well as clues for the arsonist mystery. Enjoy this chapter as an Early Valentine's gift!

Ch.7

She was in such a haze when she was packing her bag that she didn't remember what she'd packed for bed. The last few times they'd either fallen asleep in what they had on or they were naked. She decided on her soft worn in black tank top with the Friends logo on it and a pair of pink boy shorts. When she came out of the bathroom he was down to his boxers, white with blue anchors on them. He looked unbelievable and she was cursing silently for the prior events of the day.

The look he gave her was positively sinful. She felt her cheeks warming and she smiled shyly. "Come here Love." he whispered.

She settled into his side and tucked her leg in between his. It felt good to be in his arms and warm. She caressed her fingers across his chest and silently said a prayer, thankful he was alright. He pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Thanks for taking such good care of me." She huffed."I'm happy to. I'm just glad you are here and safe. Now get some rest." She gently scolded. "Aye Aye." He said chuckling.

He listened to the sound of her breathing as she slept. He'd been in much worse shape than what happened today. He didn't think that would ease her mind so he didn't bring that up. He smiled when he thought about how nice it was to be taken care of by her. She was a damn good cook and he was picky about what he ate.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she nestled closer to him. Never mind what she was doing to him in that simple outfit. He had the feeling she could make a sack look sexy. He shook the thought from his mind and closed his eyes. He didn't want to disturb her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun came in his window and brightened the room. She snuggled in closer to him to avoid the light hitting her eyes. He stirred next to her when he felt her move."Morning Love." his voice was an octave lower than usual, as if he couldn't sound sexier. "Good Morning, did you sleep well?" She trailed her fingers lightly across his chest. "Aye, I'm feeling much better."

She peeked up and gazed into his eyes." Yeah?" He nodded without breaking the gaze. She felt desire pool in her belly. His eyes diverted to her lips and back to her eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips kissing her slowly. The feel of her soft lips against his sent sensations through his body driving him wild.

She let her hands roam over his chest and down his abs lazily. She loved touching his chiseled body. He definitely took care of himself and she would happily appreciate all his hard work. She let her fingers roam down his body and cup his hardening length, she stroked him through his boxers. He groaned in her mouth, his tongue running along her bottom lip before seeking hers and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She moved her fingers under his waistband and gripped his silky skin, stroking him slowly as his tongue brushed against hers. His hands were sliding along the side of her body and over her curves. Her gripped her leg and pulled her over on top of him. She leaned up and pulled her shirt over her head letting him catch a glimpse of her soft curves before she captured his lips again.

His hands went to her hips as she straddled his and rocked against him. "Gods that feels so good. "she smiled against his lips and pressed down a little harder as she moved. The friction against her core felt so good. She was so tense that she was looking forward to a release.

He sat up and held her close as she ran her hands though his hair. She continued the gentle rocking that was driving him insane. He slipped his hands down into her panties and pushed them down, she maneuvered to help him get them off of her. She looked into his eyes and smiled before capturing his lips again.

His fingers roamed to her warm aching core, she was desperate to connect with him. She gasped in his mouth when his thumb rubbed against her sensitive nub. She pushed him back down on the pillows. "Let me make you feel good." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and slid down his body. She pulled down his boxers freeing him from confinement.

She gently stroked him and pressed her tongue against the tip. "Emma, that feels so good." She began sucking and licking him as she stroked his length working him up into a frenzy. "I want to be inside of you Love. I want to see you come undone." She looked up and smiled. She crawled up his body slowly and straddled him pressing his tip to her entrance sliding down until he was fully sheathed."Gods you're so wet and tight." She pressed her hands to his chest as she bobbed up and down; sliding against his hardness until she found a rhythm that drove him wild.

He had his hands on her hips helping to push her back and forth as he bucked his hips up into her. She leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip. He moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed tight circles against her sensitive nub. She moaned in his mouth as she fell over the edge, stars floating in front of her eyes as her walls fluttered around him. Her release brought on his and she captured his groans with her kiss as he came hard inside of her.

She collapsed against him and let out a huff of breath. His arms went around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Brilliant Love." he whispered. "That was so good. I really needed to be with you. I've been thinking about it since I woke up yesterday." She kissed the underside of his chin.

He caressed her back lazily running his fingers up and down. "Perhaps we can just stay like this today." He said hopeful. "I did tell David I would take this case and work with him but I think under the circumstances he would understand if I needed to stay here and take care of you today." She looked up and smiled biting her lip. He grinned. "I did promise to make it up to you. Still need someone to wash you back?" She nodded."Mmm hmm. Meet me in there in a few minutes." He nodded. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He checked his phone to see if there were any messages. He had a bunch of missed calls from the guys, he'd call them later." He heard the rushing water in the shower."Coming?" she called. He kicked his feet over the side of the bed slowly and went to join her. She was already soaping up her lithe body when he walked in causing him to come alive once again. Her golden hair was dangling around her shoulders and the beads of water on her lips forced him to lick his own. "You are a vision Love." She smiled and waved her finger towards him beckoning him to join her.

The feel of the warm water on his sore muscles was a relief. She slipped behind him to let him take on the full stream. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his back. He closed his eyes and let all the sensations overwhelm him.

"Let me give you a massage."She slid her hands up and down his body with the lathered soap. She started at his feet and came back up to his arse kneading it softly and working his muscles as she moved her hands. She paid extra attention to his hamstrings when he groaned as well as his back. When she got to his shoulder he winced. "Does it hurt here?" he turned to face her." Aye." She lathered her hands again and started to gently rub the sore muscle.

He lathered his hands and cupped her soft breasts pulling her nipples. She leaned her body into him and mewled softly. The sound coming from her lips was enough to tip him over the edge, he needed her again.

He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips, sensually licking for entrance, sucking on her bottom lip. His hands roamed down the front of her body towards her core and he let his finger dip inside of her. She had her hands in his hair pulling him in and deepening the kiss as he continued to massage her. She moaned in his mouth as he slid his finger in and out of her warm sheath.

He spun her around and lined up his tip with her warm wet entrance. He took her slowly from behind against the tiles letting the warm water rush down around them. He pressed soft wet kisses along her shoulders and neck sucking a bruise into her most sensitive spot. She let her hand run down her stomach to rub over her sensitive spot as he continued the pace into her eliciting her release again.

She snaked her arm up around his neck as she came and bucked her hips in rhythm against him until his release came again; her name tumbling from his lips over and over. He slipped out of her and he pulled her in kissing her softly. "You are making it impossible for me to take a shower in here again without thinking of you." He whispered. She licked his bottom lip." Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the rest of the morning in bed wrapped up in each other. They left the bedroom around lunch time and happily had leftover macaroni and cheese. They snuggled on the couch together sharing the soft gooey food.

She felt so relaxed and happy. She wished they could stay in this little bubble forever but she knew that they would have to get back to the real world again. Her phone rang reminding her that it would happen sooner than later. She got up to grab it eliciting a groan from him at the loss of her warmth on his lap.

E: "Hey David. What's up?"  
>D: "How's Killian?"<p>

E:"He's doing better." She looked over and smiled. He got up and walked over holding her hips from behind.

D:"I'm planning to go to the sites tomorrow to investigate. Will you be coming in tomorrow?"

E: "Yes, I'll be there in the morning." He groaned against her shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss.

D:"Great, tell Killian that the guys were asking about him and we are glad he is alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

His lips were at her neck working his way up to her ear lobe and sucking. She had to bite her lip not to moan in the phone.

E:"OK, see you tomorrow."

She clicked the phone button off and turned to capture his lips again. He took her again slowly and sensually in the kitchen. The rest of their day was a marathon of amazing sex in every area of his apartment. They also had long conversations to get to know each other. He found that they were as much alike as he thought.

She really enjoyed being with him and helping him recover. She was taking today for them and she put any thoughts of the case out of her mind. He was her priority at that moment and he was alive, safe and in her arms. That was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8: Blaze

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I love to hear from you all. Thank you sooo sooo much for leaving me reviews, comments, questions, etc. Please don't ever stop. They completely make my day. My muse loves to know you like the story. Honestly this one gets away from me a little because they are fun to write. There is more to come for our lovely pair.

Ch. 8

She woke up early the next morning and looked to see him softly snoozing next to her. He'd kicked off the blankets in his sleep again so he was deliciously on display for her eyes to feast over. The man was just warm to begin with and she loved it. She carefully got out of bed so he wasn't disturbed. She made him turn off his alarm the night before and suggested that he stay home to rest. She'd gotten him to submit when he was too tired to say no.

She'd taken his mind off of things the day before but she had to get back to work. She didn't want to say it but she needed the time off with him too. Her heart would strengthen to those close calls over time but this was new for her.

She promised David she would meet him at the station and she also still had cases of her own that were in motion so she had to get back to reality. She snuck out of the room quietly. She decided to make scrambled eggs and toasted bagels for breakfast.

She was setting up the plates when she felt his warm arms snake around her waist and his lips pressed against her cheek. "Morning Love. Smells good." She leaned back into his embrace."I wanted to surprise you. I was going to bring it in so you could have breakfast in bed."

He rocked her gently back and forth holding her tighter. "Love, I'm feeling fit as a fiddle, you don't have to do that." She turned in his arms and gazed into his adoring blue eyes."I know but I want to. You're supposed to take it easy today."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips."Love, we both know that you and I are not meant to lie around and relax. Someone tried to kill me and I'm not going to sit back at home knowing that person is out there. It's a completely different story if I had my darling partner here with me for the day but knowing you will be out there looking into this, I just can't sit home."

She winced a little at the comment. The thought of something trying to kill him wore on her brain."Gah! I know but a girl has to try right?" He nodded."A for effort Love but if you're leaving I'm leaving." She was tempted to tire him out in the exact spot he had her calling out his name the day prior and slip out but she knew better. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much. He was tough and a hard worker like she was.

She looked up through her lashes feeling a little defeated."Alright, well we better get moving then because David's expecting me." He saw it, her expression and he never wanted her to worry. He wrapped her into his arms and kissed her softly pouring the things that were too early to say to her into it.

He pulled back and she was dazed. "Keep kissing me like that and I might have to persuade you to stay home in other ways." He groaned."We'll have plenty of time for that later. Do you think I can persuade you to stay here with me again tonight? I might need my naughty nurse in the middle of the night." He was looking at her hopeful under his long lashes grinning like a schoolboy. How could she say no to that?

She ran her finger in a trail down his bare chest through the soft hair. "I can't have my patient here alone. Of course I'll stay." He kissed her gently."Brilliant." She picked up the plates and moved them to the counter so they could eat." I just have to run home after work and get a few more things. We should probably hit a grocery store too."

They quickly had breakfast and dressed before running down to the station. They got there with 10 minutes to spare before the bell. They walked in holding hands forgetting that they would be openly exposed to the guys. Of course there were immediate whistles and taunts from the men. She gave him an apologetic look. He didn't care what they thought he picked up her hand a pressed a soft kiss to it before releasing her to find David.

She smiled and walked back towards the offices as he joined the cat callers at their usual meeting table. He picked up a chair, flipped it around, sat down and grinned. He looked around at the table, the guys were all smiling.

"Jones, nice to see you back. I didn't expect you until tomorrow." Said Robin.

"Yeah Jones, with a hot nurse like that at home what the heck are you doing here?" asked Jeff.

"Oi, watch your mouth. She's helping David on this case. I can't very well sit home and do nothing. Besides I can't leave you blokes alone for too long or things get messy. Speaking of messy, Where's Scarlet. I have a bone to pick with him."

"He's been suspended for two weeks for the air tank mishap. He could have gotten you both killed. If it weren't for your quick thinking to save him, he'd have been in much worse shape. He's damn lucky we got to you when we did. "said Robin.

He nodded."Thankfully I had an angel watching over me. I appreciate all you did to get to me mates."

"You'd do it for any one of us and it was your quick thinking that saved Scarlet." Said Jeff.

He looked over at Robin."Was I seeing things or was there really a kitten in that room?"

Robin smiled."Aye mate, thanks to that rescue Roland now has a new pet. The sweet little thing came running out and jumped into our truck. Jeff saw her coming and it was a clue that helped us find you so quickly."

"Glad to hear something good came of that fire. Sounds like I need to buy a little kitty some catnip. "he said smiling.

At that moment he looked up and locked gazes with those beautiful green eyes he'd been getting used to seeing. She licked her lips and smiled. David stood out in front of them with his clipboard.

"Guys, I don't mean to break up your meeting but I wanted to formally introduce you to Emma Swan. She and I were agents together in the FBI back in DC. She's agreed to join me on this case as a consultant. We'll be cooperating with local police to try to find whoever is doing this. Please give her your full cooperation on this." Said David.

All the guys looked over to Killian at once. He smiled smugly towards them all. "Of course we will assist in any way possible Mate."

She smiled confidently at him and then looked around the table making eye contact with each person.

"David and I will be going out to check on each of recent fire locations to look for clues. Please use extreme caution because last time the explosion was rigged. Two men could have died." She gulped hard as she looked at Killian.

"We understand. We will be using bomb squad protocols in the future." Said Robin.

She nodded. David spoke up."We'll let you get back to your meeting. We'll see you later." She gave Killian one last look and blinked slowly. He returned her unspoken words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David took the lead to drive since he was familiar with the area. It was also better for her to be seen in an inconspicuous vehicle. She read over the incident reports as he drove looking for any clues at the first location.

"How's Killian?"

She snapped up and smiled."He's doing much better."

"How about you? How are you doing with all of this?" he asked quietly.

She'd worked with David before so he knew her. He knew she wasn't a talker and she'd only broken down in front of them one time before so the fact that she did at the hospital. That was big. She licked her lips. "I'm doing alright. This is new for me but I'm handling it."

He nodded." I can see you care about him. I know Mary Margaret gets scared sometimes. It's not easy to be a fire fighter's partner."

She flattened the paper on her lap and looked towards him. "David, in our line of work it's not easy to be a partner period. There is always danger that comes with the job. That's one of the things I like about him. He gets me. He isn't afraid because he knows what it's about. He's served in special units just like we have. The new part of this is my heart is in it. I've never had it burn like that before and it scared me. It's not easy but I'll figure it out. I'm just glad I get the chance. Whoever is doing this needs to be stopped."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know you will. I'm glad to see you like this Emma. When you left the bureau we worried about you. Mary Margaret is really glad you are coming for dinner. She missed you."

She smiled."I know I have some amends to make with her. Thanks for asking us. Thanks for giving me the chance to help with this case too. I really want to get this bastard. "

David pulled up in the lot in front of the first site. She'd strapped on her vest before they left and put her gun in her side shoulder holster. All her training told her that this was no amateur. She picked up her evidence bag and slipped on a pair of gloves. It was like coming home for her. She'd still been investigating but not like this. This was second nature to her; she was like a tigress on the prowl.

She looked over and David has his bag as well. "Same rules apply to these crime scenes just like any other." She nodded. They carefully walked into the small building with charred outsides and blown out windows. It was the first of the three sites that they believe were torched by the serial arsonist.

David handed her a face mask too."You'll want to wear this." She nodded. There was an extreme amount of soot coating everything. She pulled the mask over her face, pulled out a flashlight and proceeded to follow David.

She took up the rear, one hand poised on her gun just in case and he held a flash light out in front. As they got further into the interior of the building the darker it got, only the light from their flashlights guiding them.

The hallway they walked through was tight and it smelled like burnt moldy paper. It was still damp and wet. David stopped. "Right up here on the left was the first location reported. " She nodded.

They entered the small room; it looked like a utility room or a repair closet. Metal shelving lined one wall with a metal framed desk sticking out under it. The rest of the room was destroyed. The frame of a stool was pressed into the corner missing its cushion; remnants of plastic buckets melted to the floor and half a burned mop were all that remained in the room. "Check this out."

She moved over next to David and he pulled open the metal cabinet drawer it was full of soggy paper that was slightly discolored at the edge closest to the door. "The maintenance man said he saw smoke coming out from under the door. He reported that he came in and found the smoke pouring out of this cabinet. Like Killian mentioned, when he opened the drawer there was a smoke bomb going off. "

She peeked through the drawer and looked for any remnants. "That could be the arsonist's calling card, the smoke bomb. This wasn't where the fire started though right?"

David looked at the report." He said he left to get a fire extinguisher and that was when he noticed the real fire at the other end of the hall."

She pulled open each drawer one by one and looked for something that might have been missed. She hardly believed that anything would be left after the amount of heat that ripped through the building after the real fire started. The soggy pages hung in the little file hangers, nothing useful remained there. She pushed them back and to the side searching for anything that could help.

David looked in the second set of drawers. Nothing turned up in David's drawers but she reached deep in the back of her drawer when she spotted something colorful.

She leaned down and pulled the remnants of a small cardboard box with foreign writing all over it. "David, does this look like a picture of a smoke bomb to you?" He quickly moved over towards her holding his light over the remnant of the box. "Yeah, it does. We should take that back and then get the lab to scan it for prints." She nodded and put it into a small baggie.

"It probably won't yield any results but maybe we can find out who sells these. Can you show me where the actual fire began?" He nodded."Follow me." They walked down the corridor to the last office. The room was nothing but charred remains. "We weren't able to recover anything in here but all signs point to this being where the actual bomb went off. No one heard anything, which was scary because whoever is doing this is creating a scenario to kill as many people as possible with a silent bomb."

She nodded and continued her search. He was right, the room was full of ash, soot, and everything was soaked. She used her pen to poke around on the remaining surfaces. Anything she touched fell apart as soon as the pen touched it.

She looked up and signaled David. "Well it isn't much but it's something. I'll have the lab examine it." He nodded.

She was happy when they got outside into the fresh cool air after being inside the gutted building for so long. She pulled off the mask and stored it into her bag along with her flashlight and gloves. She pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed Killian's name. She wanted to hear his voice. His phone rang several times and went to voicemail.

"_Killian it's me, Emma. We just got finished checking the first location and I wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you get this." _

She felt a nagging pit in her stomach. She knew it was silly, he was probably just busy but after walking through that nightmare and thinking about the place being engulfed in flames she wanted to hear his voice.

David walked up. He'd just hung up the phone."Just spoke to Mary Margaret, she says hello."

She smiled."Oh, tell her I said Hi too."

He pulled open his door and hopped in."Ready to go to site number two?"

She jumped in her side, settled her things and closed the door."Did anything else strike you as odd about this place? I feel like we're missing something."

He put the car into drive. "I know what you mean but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe the next location will trigger something." She looked at her phone willing it to ring. The box in the dash was blinking red. "Is that thing on?"

"I just have the volume down. Mary Margaret hates all the chatter." He turned up the radio. There was all kind of chatter going on. She looked at him alarmed."What's happening?"

"Sounds like another fire." They listened intently as the conversations flung back and forth, finally a location came out. She gave David a pleading look. "Let's go." He put the siren on and they drove towards the location. It was 8 minutes from where they were currently located.

She felt a nagging pit in her stomach again as they drove to the site. He parked a block away and they rushed towards the barrier. Killian's ladder company was there fighting the blaze as well as two others. She saw Robin outside talking to other men by the truck. David walked over to him and she watched from the side.

She observed the scene as if she were outside of her body. She watched the men rushing in and out of the building. The water splashing onto the fire and the people rushing out as they were freed from the blaze. She kept looking for his blue eyes.

She was snapped back into reality by David. "Emma, did you hear me?" She shook her head and looked at him. "They said we need to move back, the blaze is getting bigger." She stepped back as the police moved the barrier. She saw a few familiar faces from the police station, Officer Humbert, Officer French and a few nameless officers that she recognized but didn't know their names.

She immediately rushed towards the triage tent when she saw the overflow of people that just came out to lend them a set of hands. She pulled on a pair of gloves and let her first aid training kick in. She affixed her temporary badge on the outside of her jacket to let them know she was on payroll.

A man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes approached."Thanks, we could use the help." She nodded and smiled. She assisted people towards the EMTs and assisted the people in shock. The fire was taking over a small office building in the middle of the day. This didn't seem this guys MO, something was off. She continued to assist the shaken office workers until it appeared they'd helped them all.

She checked back towards the scene and it seemed as though they had the fire under control. She noticed David walking towards them."Hey, any news?" He nodded."Looks like they've got it out. This scene is too hot so we'll have to wait for info from the guys inside. We can't go in." She pursed her lips and looked out at the crowd. The firemen were starting to file out and she watched carefully.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She licked her lips and then peeled off her gloves. She caught David watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned back to look and was interrupted by a familiar face. "Looking for perps Ms. Swan?" She swallowed the breath she'd been holding and looked up through her lashes."No, I'm working with the inspector on these arson cases." Officer Humbert raised his eyebrows."So not just into bail bonds then. You are a multi-faceted woman Ms. Swan. Are you sure I can't persuade you to go out with me?"

Her eyes lit up and she couldn't control the grin splitting her face. "See that's the general reaction I get when I ask a woman out." Said Humbert.

"I'd say it's bad form to hit on a man's girlfriend while he's fighting a fire Humbert." Emma pushed him of the way and rushed into Killian's arms. "oof, Lass I'm happy to see you too." She knocked the breath out of him.

He smiled as he watched Humbert walk away tail between his legs." I didn't expect to see you here." She couldn't find the words yet. She was too relieved and she didn't want to let him go. She gripped him tighter. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close. "I called you and you didn't answer." She whispered.

He took a breath." David and I were in the car, we heard the chatter. We came over immediately." She was talking into his chest still holding him in a death grip. "I'm fine Lass. I promise." She let up and looked up into his blue eyes. His face covered in soot. She caressed his face." I know." He leaned into her touch. "Just a bit more to do here and then we can head back to the station."

She looked over and saw David chatting with the police."Ok, David and I are going out to the next site. We found something at the first location that we need to have checked out. I suspect that is what David is talking to the detectives about."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips."Be careful ok. I'll see you at home later." He liked the sound of that, home. "Aye Love." He heard his name being called from behind. She walked him to the barrier and head over to meet David.

"I see you found your smile again. You ok? Thanks for helping out over there. You're amazing Emma."

"David, I could have done more and would happily do it if I'm needed." He clapped her on the shoulder."Let's check out that next site." She looked back once more and saw Killian. He winked at her and she smiled before leaving.

They hopped in the car and he started towards the site of the second fire."So the guys are telling me that this one didn't seem like the others. Doesn't seem like arson."

"That's good to know, I'd hate to think that whoever is doing this doesn't plan to take a day off. This has to be hard on the guys, especially with Will sitting on the bench right now."

He nodded." Hopefully we get a breather. What's up with you and Humbert?"

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes."He's just a harmless annoyance." David smiled.

They searched in the second site and came up empty. Not even traces of a smoke bomb like the first site. She did notice that the patterns of the fire were the same. The way it burned around the building and the way the exits were nearly engulfed first. She would have to look over the pictures at the station to be sure but she was starting to see a pattern.

She stripped off her gear again and hopped into the car. She checked her phone and she had a text message. Her eyes lit up when she saw it because it was not only just a text message but a photo. He snapped a selfie when he got out of the shower wet hair and in a towel.

_K: I need a little help with that spot on my back. Hurry home._

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as a surge of heat rushed to her belly. She looked out of the corner of her eye and David was walking to the car. She quickly typed out a message.

_E: Heading back now and I'm really dirty. Save some soap for me sexy. XO _

She put her phone back into her pocket and was grinning from ear to ear when David jumped in the car. "Robin confirmed that the fire didn't have the same pattern. Looks like faulty wiring in the basement so that's one we can cross off the list." She nodded."Good to know. Did you give the detective the evidence we found?"

"Yes he's going to have his forensics team look at it for anything useful. They should have something by tomorrow morning unless the lab gets backed up. Can I drop you off at your apartment?" he asked.

"That would be great. I walked down to the station this morning with Killian. I'd appreciate the lift back."

He dropped her off, she waved goodbye and walked into the apartment building. Once she was out of his view she picked up the pace and ran up to her apartment. She couldn't wait to get back to Killian. When she got to her apartment door she noticed something was off. It appeared her door had been tampered with. She touched the knob and it was unlocked.

She pulled her gun from the holster and went on high alert. She pushed open the door, quickly checked the corners and surveyed the room. There were papers strewn all over the floor and her cabinets were all hanging open. She walked over silently and pushed back the curtains in the front window to both light the room and check for anyone that could be hiding.

She moved quietly into the hallway towards her bedroom and bathroom. She quickly popped the bathroom door open. It was clear and the shower curtain was pushed back so she didn't have to search the tiny room. She walked slowly back into her bedroom and her clothes were tossed all over the floor, her mattress was skewed off its base and her closet was a wreck.

The apartment appeared to be clear but she was shaken up. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and called 911 to report the break in. Luckily she'd had her firearm with her at Killian's place and she didn't have anything of value that could be taken. She checked the little box that was toppled over in the bottom of the closet. The little she had of her life possessions was all still there.

She called Killian.

K: "Hello Love, when do you expect to be home."

E:"Can you come to my apartment? There's a problem." she said in a shaky voice.

K:"What's happened?"

E:"There's been a break in here. The place is clear but it's been tossed over."

K:"I'll be right there."

E:"Thank you."

He must have gotten there in two minutes flat. He rushed in the door and pulled her safely into his arms. He surveyed the apartment. "Anything missing Love? Are you ok?" She had her face pressed against his chest."I didn't notice anything. I haven't touched anything yet. I called the police and they should be arriving any moment. I'm a little shaken but I'm ok."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back; he could feel how tense her muscles were. He was worried about her. She hugged him tight."I'm glad you're here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head."I'm sorry Love. Of course whatever you need." He continued to trail his fingers up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. It was sheer luck that she came in to find no one here. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if she'd walked in on the perp.

There was a knock at the door. Emma left the safety of his embrace and opened it to find Officer Humbert smiling on the other side of the door. "Ms. Swan, twice in one day. Fate seems to want us together." She frowned and let him inside immediately walking to Killian's side. Killian raised his eyebrows."Humbert."

"Jones, Interesting that you're here."

"Perhaps its fate Mate." He said with a rough edge in his voice.

The officer frowned and pulled out his notepad and pen. "Ms. Swan has anything been taken?"

"I didn't have a chance to do inventory; this is what I came home to." She said waving her arm out over the room.

"I noticed the front door had been tampered with and the locks been broken."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms over her chest."Tell me something I don't know."

He tapped his pen on the pad and looked around. "Can you take me through the apartment?"

"Yes, follow me." She led him down the hallway to her bathroom; he peered in quickly and came out. Then he went into her bedroom. She watched as he slowly looked around and conducted a lackluster investigation. He checked her windows and they were locked. Killian held her from behind as she watched. She was seething. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

"Well Ms. Swan, it appears that there is no immediate danger here. I would suggest calling a locksmith since the knob is broken. Take inventory and make a list of anything missing. I'll add it to the report when you come up with the list." He tapped the pen on the pad again and grinned at her.

She nodded."Ok, that's it? Well thanks for coming out." They walked back towards the front room and he stopped in front of her. "You have a place to stay tonight Ms. Swan? I can help you out with that if you need it."

He'd had enough of his smug bullshit and stepped in front of him."Oi, she's going home with me Humbert. We'll be in touch with you if we find anything missing. Maybe you can go out and find the guy instead of standing here hitting on the victim who happens to be my girlfriend."

She looked up and kept her lips tight trying not to smile too hard. He had it coming though.

He held his hands up."Just trying to do her a favor, figured she could use a warm bed tonight with a door that locks."

He was desperately trying to hold back from clocking the guy. Especially since he was in uniform and his hands were registered as deadly. He felt a soft hand rubbing gently across his back.

She wrapped her arms around Killian's waist and peered from behind him."Officer Humbert, thanks for your time. I'll be plenty warm, rest assured." She moved forward rushing him out of her apartment. He nodded and walked through the door."Good, fine, I'll see you around."

"Bye, Thank you." She closed the door behind him and let out a breath. She was extremely proud of her boyfriend's resolve at that moment. She didn't think she would have been quite as cool as he was if the situation were reversed.

He pulled her into his arms and she sunk against him. "What is up with you and him? It's like he wants you to punch him." She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. She could see he was still seething. "He thinks he's god's gift to women. One night at a bar a lass fancied me instead of him and ever since he's determined to one up me. I've never been interested in playing that game with him. It's all in his head."

Her eyes went wide."Oh, so he must have felt doubly burned when he asked me out and I turned him down only to find out the next time that I was with you. So this is likely my fault." He smiled."Love you can't help it if you are irresistible." She pressed a kiss to his cheek."You'll spoil me if you keep talking like that." He held her tight."Oh I intend to."

He looked around at the mess."I can't believe this Love." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see the concern behind them. "I'm alright, it's not the first time something like this has happened but I'm not sure what the motive would be. I haven't been here long enough for anyone to find me or to piss anyone off."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms."Maybe it was just random, someone saw you leave with your bags when you came to my place." She licked her lips."It's possible." She looked over and spied her evidence bag. With fierce determination she pulled out a pair of gloves and snapped them on. "Cleaning now Love?"

She laughed. "No, I'm going to see if I can pull some prints from the door."

"Anything I can do to help?" She walked over and cupped his cheeks with her gloved hands and smiled."You already are." She gave him a quick kiss and went back to work. He watched as she meticulously went about collecting evidence from her apartment. She filled up several little baggies and put them into her bag.

She pulled off her gloves and looked over to see him smiling."I'm satisfied. Now we can get back to our scheduled night." He didn't have to think about it he just said it." Love, come live with me." She stopped in her tracks, looked at him, wide eyes, and mouth hanging open.

He pulled her into his arms."I know this is fast. We said no games and I want you with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down capturing his lips. She kissed him slowly and sensually. He pulled back smiling."Does that mean you'll move in with me?"

"You sweet kiss amazing kiss man. If I wasn't robbed would you still be asking me to move in with you?" He smiled." Well I'd planned to just have you keep bringing things over daily until eventually you didn't have anything left to bring but in the spirit of our no games rule I'd rather just ask you to move in with me." She smiled."You do have a nicer shower." He tackled her onto the couch, the couch where they spent their first night sleeping in each other's arms. "I would love to move in with you." He kissed her softly.

"Would you like to pack tonight or come back to the scene of the crime tomorrow?"She sighed. "Just a few things and then come back tomorrow for the rest."

He helped her up off the couch and followed her back into her bedroom. She pulled her empty suitcase from the closet and tossed her clothing into it. He helped her by gathering the clothing from the other side of the room. He pushed up the bed skirt and it appeared to be clear but he noticed a small object in the corner.

"Love, do you have any more of those evidence bags." She looked over."Why?" He peered up."You might want to check this out." She looked down under the bed and there was a smoke bomb under her bed. A feeling of shock ran through her body. "Shit." She hopped up and ran into the other room. She grabbed a baggie and ran back to collect it. "Can you call David?" He nodded.

He handed her the phone, she'd have to remember to program David's number into hers.

D:"Killian, what's going on?"

E:"David, it's me Emma. Listen I was robbed and as we were collecting my things Killian found a smoke bomb under my bed. It's a dud, didn't go off."

D:"First off, you were robbed? Second off you found a smoke bomb in your apartment."

E:"David, I thought it was just some random break in, now I'm worried. You should be careful. Make sure your doors and windows are locked."

D:"Thanks for calling. Do you need anything? Do you need a place to stay?"

E:"I'm fine, doesn't appear that anything is missing. I'm going home with Killian."

D:"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

E:"See you tomorrow."

He had a look of alarm on his face."Love, you must be getting close. I suspect whoever did this was trying to warn you."

She nodded."We need to figure out what the motive is behind the fires. What are they after? I thought they just liked to start fires but maybe I'm foiling a plan?"

He grabbed more of her things and put them into her suitcase."I don't know but it's not safe for you to be here alone. I think we should just get everything."

"You're right, I don't really have that much anyway."

He helped her collect the rest of her belongings. She had two suitcases and a box to her name. It wasn't much but it was all she had. He took her suitcases she followed him back out to the living room carrying her little box. She grabbed the vase of flowers he bought her and her evidence bag. "Let's go home." He said. She nodded. She looked around, turned off the lights and pulled the door closed behind them as they left.

She hadn't been there long enough to really care much about the place and when he turned back, his eyes glittering and smile across his face she picked up the pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took her bags directly back into the bedroom and she followed slowly behind him. She placed her little box in the bottom of his closet. He had a huge closet or so it seemed because he didn't have much either. She turned around and smiled."Looks like you follow the same philosophy, travel light." He laughed."I think we understand each other pretty well." She nodded.

"So my boyfriend and now we live together." He scratched behind his ear and smiled."Is that so bad?" His heart was fluttering as he waited for her response."No, I'd say that it's pretty good." She walked over and hugged him pressing her ear against his chest. She listened to the soft thrumming."You know this is a big step." He snuggled her in his arms."Aye, it is but I'm hoping it doesn't scare you. This is a first for me." She looked up."Me too and I'm not scared. Quite the opposite."

She felt a shiver run through her when she saw the look of adoration on his face. She caressed his face. "Thank you Killian." He leaned into her touch."Don't mention it Lass. Like I said, it was part of my dastardly plan to move you here piece by piece so the son of a bitch just sped up the plan a little. I suppose I should thank them when you catch them."

She looked up at him." You think I'll get him?" He nodded. "I've seen your tenacity and from what David's told me you're the best." "It's nice to hear you are so confident in my abilities." He smiled and held her hands."You were the best nurse I've ever had. I'm feeling tip top after your special brand of medicine."

She swatted him on the chest and laughed."Speaking of that, I was rushing home because someone was going to help me get clean. Is that offer still good?" He growled and pulled her into his arms."Aye, let's get you out of these clothes." She stepped back and gazed into his blue eyes. _He was her Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes._

He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. She smelled vaguely of soot on top of the wonderful strawberry scent that lingered in her hair. "Vest?" She nodded."Safety is important." He unstrapped it and pushed it to the floor. She immediately felt the relief when he removed it. She let out a sigh. He lifted the white tank top over her head revealing her pale pink lace bra.

He ran his hands over her soft curves pinching at her pert nipples through the satin then sliding them down to the waistband of her pants. He popped the button on her jeans and pushed them down caressing his hands slowly down the sides of her legs. She lifted each foot letting him slide them off. He gripped her right foot, slid her sock down and pulled it off. He looked up and she smiled. He raised an eyebrow, he was up to something. He let her foot down, lifted her left foot, slid her other sock down and pulled it off.

He knelt in front of her and placed her foot on his shoulder. He smoothed his hand up the outside of her leg and gripped her thigh. He began pressing wet kisses up the inside of her leg up to the top of her thigh. She immediately felt heat pooling at her core. He teased her lightly with his tongue and then he moved to the top of her other thigh and down her leg teasing her by ignoring where she hoped he stop. He looked at her again grinning. She covered her mouth holding back a smile.

He gripped the back of both of her thighs and pulled her close, his face lining up with her warm core. He pressed soft kisses outside of her damp panties and teased at her sensitive nub. She mewled as he teased and pulled. She rubbed her fingers into his thick wavy locks and closed her eyes as he breathed hot puffs on her core.

"Feels so good." He rubbed his hand up the inside of her thigh and teased a finger inside the seam of her panties finding her warm wet heat."You are so wet Love." She moaned in pleasure as he teased her. He nipped at her with his soft lips and curled his finger inside teasing her until she was panting."Killian, need you inside of me. please."

Her pleading breaths made his hardened length pulse. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up. He placed her gently on the bed and crawled up her body. She frantically pulled at the closure on his jeans freeing him. She stroked him slowly as he pulled down her panties. She licked her lips. He pushed up on his arms over her and leaned forward licking her bottom lip slowly.

She leaned up meeting him and tangling her tongue with his. She gripped his silky length and stroked him harder lining him up where she was wet and aching. "Please." He pushed into her slowly. They groaned in unison. She spread her legs wider gripping his body in between her thighs as he fully sank into her until he couldn't push any farther. She moaned in his mouth as he teased her lips with his tongue.

"God you feel good." She breathed against him. He pulled back slowly teasing her as he stroked back and forth, then pushed back in to the hilt. "Faster, please." He wrapped his hands under her ass and tilted her hips up so he could push deeper. "Love, you feel so good, so tight, so wet." She mewled. He pistoned his hips against her, she met him thrust for thrust as she bit down into shoulder gasping when he went deep.

She reached between where they were joined and touched her aching nub as he thrust harder and slower. He lifted his face and gazed into her eyes, his own hungry and wild. He captured her lips kissed her sensually as she saw stars and felt her body falling over the edge panting his name over and over against his mouth."Killian."

Hearing his name he pumped harder, she leaned up and kissed him hard lapping at his lips. She reached around and cupped his balls massaging them as came hard calling out her name."Emma." He collapsed on top of her kissing her lips, chin and down her neck. "You're amazing. God you make me feel good." She breathed.

He huffed a laugh."You're brilliant Love." She pulled him forward and kissed him sensually. They lay there for a bit recovering. She scratched her fingers up and down his back lazily. She felt so relaxed and happy.

She whispered in his ear."Ready for that shower?" He nodded."Love, any chance to rub your wet body against me. You don't have to ask me twice." He rolled to the side and climbed off the bed. She sat up and he grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder."Stop, stop. Put me down." She laughed patting him on the back. "You knew what you were getting into." He smacked her on the ass. She laughed heartily as he carried her to the bathroom.

He let her down and her feet touched the cold tile floor. He gave her that sexy grin that she couldn't resist. He leaned in to turn on the water and she ran her hands over his tight ass and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Mmmm, feels good Love." She scratched lightly on the back of his thighs, up his ass across his back and shoulders. She pressed soft wet kisses across his shoulders. He turned around grinning and quickly spun her up against the sink.

He slipped a finger in between her legs teasing at her opening."Mmm, still wet." He stroked his length and pushed into her. She groaned as he filled her. "God that feels good." She held onto the sink as he slid in and out slowly. He held one of her hips, reached around with the other teasing her sensitive nub, rubbing tight circles as he thrust faster and faster until she cried out his name."Killian!" Her warm wet walls fluttered around him coercing his release. He pressed kisses all over her shoulders panting hard.

She turned in his arms and captured his lips."God you feel so good." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "Come on; let me wash that spot on your back." He took her hand and let her lead him into the shower.

After a lengthy shower they finally emerged clean and tired. He definitely had a better shower. She dressed in a soft T-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. She searched her bags and found her hair dryer. She finished her nightly routine while he was taking care of sustenance in the kitchen. Neither of them had eaten since lunch and after all the stress and fun exercise they needed something.

She emerged from the bathroom and he was standing in the doorway, he'd been watching her. He looked delicious standing there shirtless in a pair of sweat pants that were hanging low on his hips. "Everything ok Love?" She walked up and pressed a kiss to his cheek."Just putting all my girly things in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind." He laughed.

"You look gorgeous Love." She smiled."You're sweet." He pulled her into his arms."I want you to feel comfortable here. Did you have everything you needed?" She nodded. "You smell good." He laughed."Just my deodorant."

She inhaled."No, I'd say it's you." She snuggled into his chest. "Are you hungry Love? I put together some food from what I could scrape together in the fridge." She looked up and caught his gaze. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "That sounds good."

They camped out on his couch with cheese sandwiches, pickles, chips, salsa and beers. It was comfortable and relaxing. The day was a mixture of good and bad but the fact that it ended like this made it one of the best days of his life.


	9. Chapter 9: Inferno

A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I thought you might like a new chapter before the hiatus ends. This one's a nail biter. More clues are being revealed. I'm sure you are still guessing who it could be. It just might not be who you thought it was. There is more to come!

Thank you to those readers who take their time to leave me messages. You have no idea how they help me write this story. When I know you are as excited as me it makes me want to write faster and I appreciate all of your notes. I will also tell you that fire scares the hell out of me but Hot Fireman fuel my muse. Check out my manips on Tumblr for this one.

Ch. 9

She woke up suddenly and quickly realized it was still the middle of the night. She was nestled into Killian's side and his arm was draped over her. His handsome face was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. She softly traced the line of his scruff and smiled. The stress of the day poured into her sleep and it was nice to wake up knowing she was safe.

She tried to go back to sleep but she felt too restless after everything that happened. She couldn't believe she'd been robbed again. It happened once before a few years back. She came home to find her apartment door locks broken and they stole some of her clothing, including one of her favorite leather jackets. She chalked it up to junkies since she'd been living in a sketchy part of town at the time. It was unsettling to say the least and she'd quickly moved on from that town.

She was feeling too restless to go back to sleep so she carefully lifted his arm and slowly slunk out of the bed. She pulled the blanket up higher and tucked him in, even though she knew he would kick it off eventually. She grabbed her large suitcase and her duffle bag before quietly walking out to the living room.

She plopped the bags down and turned on the overhead kitchen light. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down with her things. She unzipped her bag and took a deep breath as she looked at the messy pile. She pulled everything out and put it on the floor next to her suitcase. She folded and examined each item taking inventory as she went along.

When she finished the first bag she quietly crept back and got her other case. She folded everything in it and added the clothing to the piles she'd already made. Her eyes roamed over the piles and there didn't appear to be anything missing. She stacked the clothing neatly back into her cases and grabbed her duffle bag.

This bag held a mish-mosh of items from her room, her make up bag, soaps, toothbrush holder, hair accessories and hair dryer. She'd already put some things into the bathroom but of course she had more. She took inventory of everything and remembered she needed to return to clean out the medicine cabinet, the hall closet for her shoes, the kitchen cabinets for her things, and the refrigerator. There wasn't much in the kitchen since she hadn't been there long enough to accumulate the left over containers and other food stuff yet.

She zipped the bag and stacked it with the other cases. She'd figure out where to put her things at a normal hour tomorrow. She let the enormity of their decision sink in. Yeah, they were moving very fast and it's not something she would have thought about in the past but Killian made her want more, he felt like her missing piece.

She walked back into the kitchen and refilled her glass. She spied the stack of perp sheets sitting on the counter next to her evidence bag. She picked them up and went back to her spot on the floor. She'd studied those sheets a bunch of times, memorizing details and making notes. She'd numbered them in order of who she'd go after first. Of the twenty-four she had she'd already gotten three.

She spread the sheets out on the floor and started putting them in order pressing out the creases as she looked each one over. She stacked them in numerical order and that's when she noticed there were a few perps missing from her stack and possibly pages from others. She'd have to check the apartment tomorrow to make sure they'd gotten the sheets but perhaps that was what the robber wanted.

She licked her finger and leafed through them again making sure she was right. She felt the weight of the hour and got lost in thought. "Love, is everything alright?" She looked up with a start. "Hey, I'm sorry did I wake you?" His hair was all over the place and he looked so sleepy. "No, it wasn't what you were doing; it was that you were missing. I got worried when you weren't there." She stood and walked over into his waiting arms. He kissed her forehead and she sunk into his warm embrace.

"I couldn't sleep. I just figured if I went through my things and organized them I might feel better, this one has me rattled. Everything looks like it's here except a few of the perp sheets are missing." He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. His face full of concern. "It's going to be alright Love."

"I know, I just hate that they were touching my things. Ever since I was a kid I've had to fight to keep anything. It was easy for things to be stolen and lost the way I grew up. That little box in the bottom of your closet is everything I have left from my childhood. It's not much."

He held her tight."We'll take extra precautions and I'll be sure not to borrow anything without asking." She swatted him on the chest." I'll share if you're nice. " She kissed him softly. "I promise, I'll always be nice to you Love."

"I have a few errands to take care of before I come to the station. Will you let David know?" He nodded."Do you need my help? I can take off and do whatever you need." She shook her head."No, no, it's menial stuff that I can handle. I'll just be getting the locks changed, giving the keys back to the landlord, and collecting the remainder of my stuff."

He kissed her softly."If you need me I'm there, I don't care how menial it is. You don't have to do these things alone." She hugged him tight." I know and that does make me feel better to know I can count on you. " She whispered into his chest. "You ready to go back to bed Love?" She nodded. He pulled her into his side and they walked back to bed together.

She snuggled into his warmth and breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed her softly."Goodnight Love." "Goodnight."

She settled her thoughts, even if it was just clothing, they were hers and they were all there. It was comforting to know someone wasn't walking around with her clothing on somewhere.

He woke to the clanging sound of his alarm going off on his phone. She was snuggled into her pillow snoozing softly. He quickly turned it off so she wasn't disturbed. He looked over and brushed her hair lightly from her beautiful face. He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw all of her things lining the sink. He turned on the shower and thought about the prior day's events. It was full of so many ups and downs but the fact that she was here with him now made him happy.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at sea green tile again without thinking about her sexy body and the way she moaned his name. He shook the thought from his head and decided he should opt for a cooler temperature in there.

He stepped in and the water stung against his skin but it did the job. He noticed her shampoo bottle sitting there next to his. He picked it up, lifted the cap and breathed in the delicious scent of strawberries that was uniquely Emma. While the strawberry scent was part of it, the rest was all her because her scent drove him insane.

He finished quickly and found himself wide awake after subjecting himself to those frigid temperatures. He wiped the water off of his face and body before wrapping the towel around his hips. He gave his scruff a quick trim to neaten it up and finished the rest of his routine.

He turned to put the towel down when he noticed her standing there watching him. "Good Morning Love, I wanted to let you sleep. Sorry to have woken you." She sidled up next to him and picked up his toothpaste. She had her brush in hand. "Good morning." She kissed his freshly shaven cheek softly. "I have calls to make and I wanted to spend time with you before you left."

"Shall I make us some breakfast?" She had a mouth full of toothpaste at that point and she smiled at him, nodding. He swat her on the ass with his towel before leaving. She jumped at the sting, laughing at him and checking out the view as he walked into the bedroom. He is one fine looking man.

She finished her routine and met him in the kitchen. She was welcomed to the glorious scent of fresh brewed coffee wafting in the air. "Mmm, smells good in here." He turned to face her placing a steaming mug on the counter grinning from ear to ear. "I believe that's how you take it." She sat at the counter in front of him and watched as he made magic on the stove with eggs." I like waking up with you." He looked over his shoulder."I like waking up with you as well Love. It only took once and I was hooked." She grinned as she took a sip. "Perfect."

He placed the plate in front of her and one next to her. He came around with his mug and sat on the stool beside her. "This looks great. Thank you." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. She tasted of coffee and mint. He licked his lips."It's nothing Love. I'm happy to cook for you. What have you got planned for today?"

She put down her fork and took a sip of her coffee." I'm getting the locks changed, cleaning out the rest of my stuff and going to talk to my land lord about the apartment. I was leasing month to month anyway so I'll just give him the new keys and end my contract. Hopefully all that stuff won't take too long and then I'll come down to the station to look at the evidence. The lab should have something for us by now."

He looked over and smiled." Don't forget I'm here if you need me. I've got loads of time off saved and I would be happy to be there for you." She scratched her fingers up and down his back." I know, you're really sweet and I promise I will call you but I know the team is down a man so I feel bad taking you from them, especially with all the activity lately. "

They finished breakfast and she told him she'd take care of the cleaning since he cooked. It was nice because he had a dishwasher too. She had very few amenities at the place she rented so this felt like luxury. She walked him to the door." Love, there is an extra key in the top drawer next to the fridge. Please take it as your own."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist pulling her close."Thank you, I'll see you later." He leaned in for a soft kiss but she pulled him in and deepened the kiss leaving him breathless. He pulled back to see her grinning."You're making it hard for me to leave Love." She kissed him lightly." It's just a promise of what's to come when you get home later. Be safe ok?" He nodded.

He liked the idea of coming home to her. It really was incentive to be safe even though now his pants were a lot tighter than they needed to be. She waved goodbye to him as he left, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

He checked his watch and had to jog to the station again. It was worth it, she was worth it.

She found the key in the drawer just as he said it would be. It was hanging on the end of an anchor key ring. He really was her sailor. She put the key into her pocket and called the locksmith. He said he'd meet her at the apartment in twenty minutes. She quickly emptied one of her suitcases into the drawers he gave her and rushed across the street to her apartment. She may have mixed some of her panties in with his boxers on purpose.

She'd arrived just in time to meet him. He was a short gruff looking man wearing grey work pants, and a navy jacket, his tag read Leroy. "Hi, I presume you are the locksmith I called." He extended his hand."Yeah, name's Leroy from Diamond Locks. This the right apartment?" She nodded."Yeah, come in." She pushed open the door and walked inside.

It still held an eerie vibe. She wished she had her gun on her at that moment. "This won't take long, do what you gotta do." Said the gruff man. "Alright, I'll just be in the other room if you need me."

She walked back into the bedroom and checked through the drawers, the closet, under the bed and in the cabinets of the bathroom. She gathered the remaining items she found and put them into her suitcase. She also gathered all her linens, sheets, towels and the like. Killian's bed was the same size so she hoped he didn't mind sleeping on her soft sheets with little flowers on them.

She walked out and scoured the floor in the living room, looking under the couch, loveseat and tables for the missing perp sheets. She came across two pages that were missing but a few perps were still gone from the stack.

She grabbed a few grocery bags that she had tucked into the cabinet below the sink and emptied her pantry and fridge items into them. "Sister, this is fixed." She walked up to meet him and he handed her the invoice slip. She went into her purse and pulled out cash to pay him. She realized she didn't have enough for a tip. "Hey, I'd like to give you a little something for coming out so quickly but I'm short of cash. Can I interest you in a pack of cookies? " she said holding up the package.

"How bout the six pack? " he said pointing to the beer on the counter. She laughed."Deal." she handed him the cash and the beer. "I appreciate this, here's the new keys. Good Luck." She walked him to the door."Thank you." She closed and locked the door behind him. She placed the new keys into her pocket and gathered up the bags placing them near the door.

She was able to stuff some of the items into the suitcase, luckily it had wheels. The rest she could carry in the grocery bags. She gave the place one last look and happily said goodbye. She was moving on to greater possibilities.

He calmly walked into the station with minutes to spare. He was greeted by David at the water cooler."Hey Jones, Is everything alright? How's Emma." He took a sip of his water and looked into his friend's concerned face."She's alright. She was a little shaken by the robbery last night. You didn't notice anything odd at your place right?"

The blonde shook his head." Oh, that's good. No, Mary Margaret and I were home all night. I take it she went to your place?" He grinned."Well you could say she went to our place. I asked her to move in with me." David's eyes went wide."What? Already? I knew things seemed serious with you two but wow. That's great. I'm really happy for you both. Wait until I tell Mary Margaret." He said smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

He felt his cheeks reddening a bit and he looked over at David who was pursing his lips closed. He smiled."Emma moved in with me." Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him."You're kidding?" He shook his head."No Mate. She moved in with me last night."

Jeff looked dumbfounded as they walked to the table side by side. They all sat down as usual and waited for Robin. He appeared minutes later with Will next to him. Will was looking to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. He still had a bone to pick with him but he'd do it later. He was in too good a mood to let his unresolved discussion sway him.

Will looked around the table at David, then Jeff, and finally Killian. "What, What I miss?" Robin stood with his arms folded and chin out."Spill it."

"It seems Killian has a new roommate." Said Jeff.

"What? Who?" asked Will.

He looked over to see Will's gaping expression."Emma."

"The blonde avenger? She moved in with you, already? Wow, ye tamed that filly quick." Said Will.

He stood and pointed at him, glaring into his face. "Oi, I asked you not to talk about her like that."

Will held up his hands."Sorry mate, I didn't realize it was so serious."

"Emma's apartment was robbed last night, possibly by our arson suspect." Said David.

Robin dropped his hands to the back of the chair in front of him and the rest of the men sat forward gaping mouths. "What? Is she alright? I'm sorry Jones, I wouldn't have kid around with you had I known." Said Jeff.

"Is she alright Mate?" asked Robin.

He glared at David."Aye, she's alright. Shaken a bit but we'll manage."

"Jones, I'm sorry. I'm an arse." Said Will.

He looked sternly at him. "We'll talk later."

He nodded and took the seat next to him.

"You may be wondering why loverboy is here. Will's on probation but his grandmother wishes him to be out of the house so I've agreed to allow him to be here at the station. He'll be in charge of filling all the tanks daily not to mention any other tasks that must be completed with regards to safety daily during his probation and probably for a long while after." Said Robin.

Will huffed out a breath."Will do, thanks mate."

The men went over the daily plan and divided up the tasks for the day. Will caught Killian by the arm before he left the table. "Jones, I'm really sorry about that whole situation. I'm an arse. Thank you for saving my life." He bit the inside of his cheek. He really wanted to let him have it but he was still in a good mood about Emma moving in.

He groaned. "I've told you and I'll keep telling you that you need to settle down. It's not a game, you aren't the only player, and this is dangerous work. If you can't commit to it you shouldn't be doing it. People can get hurt or killed if you pull a stunt like that."

He looked at him with a serious expression."I know. Robin's told me I have one more chance. If anything else happens I'm out. I don't' want that. You lot are like brothers to me. I've learned my lesson and plan to be focused on the job while I'm in it. Save the fun for after work."

He poked his finger into his chest. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, mate; if I catch you messing around again I'm not going to hold back. You could have gotten me killed."

"Alright, I understand and I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I promise. Perhaps you and the blonde ave... I mean Emma might want to go out for a drink some night? "

He smiled." I'll ask her. I'm sure she would be fine with that."

"So living together? Wow, I'm surprised. "

He clapped him on the shoulder."I'm happy."

"That's all that matters. I'm glad you found each other. That's quite the story."

He laughed." I know, one for the storybooks. Now get to work Probie. Those tanks won't fill themselves."

"Aye Aye Captain." He said saluting him and walking off.

He checked his phone, he had a text message from Emma.

E: Hey Sexy! locks are changed and I'm back at "our" place unpacking the rest of my stuff. Call me when you get this. XX

He pressed the Emma button on his phone.

"Hey, everything went ok?"

"Hi, yep, got the new locks, keys and I'm headed over to meet the landlord now. His office is in a little office park right near downtown. I'll terminate the lease and give him the keys. I should be at the station within an hour. You're sure you still want me to live with you right? Once I do this there's no going back."

"Of course Love. Seeing you has become the best part of my day and knowing I get to come home to you now; well that just takes the cake."

"Good, because I'm invested now. My toothbrush holder is now safely in your bathroom holding our toothbrushes."

He laughed."Perfect Love. I can't wait to see them when I get home."

"Oh and I hope you don't mind little flowers on your sheets because I made the bed so I could wash the others."

"No, as long as I have your warm body there with me, you can put on whatever sheets you like."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"Ok Love. Bye"

She pulled up into the parking lot of the complex. It was odd that his office was inside of a warehouse park but she'd seen worse. She noted the sign, Gold Property Management, when she turned in the lot among the other business names on the little tiles.

She parked in the far lot out front of the building and grabbed her bag. There appeared to be construction activity going on at the lot next to this one. She walked into the building and down the long corridor to find the glass front of the office. The company name embossed in gold letters across the top. She walked in and the reception desk out front was empty.

She tapped the little bell on the desk and waited. She looked around the waiting room. It was your typical generic floral carpet, light blue waiting room chairs and a plant stood in the corner that had her questioning real or fake. She was about to touch it and find out when she heard a crash from the back room.

She quickly moved around the reception desk and head down the hall towards the offending sound. She saw Gold's door slightly ajar so she went in. She saw a red head passed out on the floor next to the desk and Gold himself was lying behind the desk face down. She quickly knelt next to the woman and checked for a pulse. She was breathing but possibly just knocked out.

She got up and walked around to check on Gold. He was also breathing but had a cut on the side of his eye and unconscious as well. She stood, looked around the room for any sign of a struggle and that was when she noticed the smoke coming out of the file cabinet drawer. She walked over and lightly touched it to check for heat before she tried to open it. When she pulled the drawer open the door slammed shut and she heard a click. She rushed over and pulled hard on the door but it was locked.

She ran to the windows but they were high up, small and incapable of being opened. She went back to the drawer and noticed it was a smoke bomb. She waved the smoke away and closed the drawer.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

She quickly spoke."Hello, Emergency, there are two people unconscious at Gold Property Management. Send an ambulance. One is bleeding at the head, the other is unconscious without any visible marks."

As she was giving the dispatcher the information she heard an explosion from outside the door."Shit, that was an explosion, send the fire department." They assured her they were on their way and she hung up the phone.

She frantically dialed Killian with shaky fingers.

"Hello Love, That was quick."

"Killian, I'm still here, it's the arsonist. I'm trapped in Gold's office. Gold and his receptionist are unconscious. I've called 911. There was an explosion." She could hear the alarm going off behind him.

"We've gotten the call. We're on our way. I'm coming to get you Love. Stay calm."

"OK, Please hurry. There's no way out. I'm trapped in here."

"Aye, I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I have to go smoke is coming in."

He breathed into the phone."I'm coming."

Smoke started coming under the door. She found an extra coat hanging on the back of Gold's chair. She pulled it off and stuffed it under the door to try to keep the smoke out. She picked up the red head by her shoulders and dragged her towards the back of the office away from the door. She did the same for Gold.

She pushed back the blinds on the small window, picked up the visitor's chair, climbed on the desk and swung it towards the window. She hit it as hard as she could but it was unbreakable glass so it knocked her back and she fell onto the desk. "Shit." She dug through the desk drawers looking for a screw driver or anything to try to get the knob off.

Nothing, she started to panic. She smoothed her hands down her jeans and felt the keys. She took out the new key ring from Killian. The anchor was thin enough. She poked the edge into the hole and turned the screw as best she could. It took some time but it came out. Her hands were shaking by the time she started in on the second screw. She could feel heat coming from behind the door. She was sweating and getting nervous. This was their only way out.

Her only thought was to make it easier for the fireman to get to them. She was afraid to imagine what it looked like on the opposite side of the door after the blast. She frantically twisted the anchor. She felt a shiver of relief when she heard the sirens approaching. She closed her eyes and kept twisting. This one was harder to remove than the first.

She twisted it once more and finally got the screw out, her fingers burning from turning so hard. She kissed the anchor and put it back into her pocket. She pulled her sleeve down and pulled roughly on the warm doorknob. It burned her hand slightly through the fabric. Half of the knob popped off into her hand and she dropped it to the floor. If there was warmth that meant the fire must be close. She poked her fingers through the opening, pushing the other side of the knob out leaving a hole to see through.

She covered her nose and mouth to shield from the smoke and peered through the hole to see how bad it was. She could see the shadow of flickering flames on the wall opposite them but it was too smoky to see anything else. She knew the fire must be close. She felt a pit in her stomach as she waited for help to come. She didn't know how bad the fire was and they were in the interior office. What if they couldn't get to them?

She felt herself begin to panic and stood and took a deep breath. She grabbed the pocket square from Gold's jacket and stuffed it into the hole to keep the smoke out while they waited. She began to pray, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She prayed for herself and for her fireman that were coming for her.

She could hear shuffling and water splashing coming towards them. The voices were getting closer. "Hey, I'm in here!" she yelled. She knelt down, pulled out the hankie and looked through the hole in the door. She could see the flames lapping at the wall in front of the office. Fear ripped through her. "I'm here!" she called again as loud as she could.

"Emma! I'm coming." Her body shivered when she heard his voice. She looked back at her two unconscious companions and waited. She didn't dare open that door or the flames would pour in and get to them. "Killian, I'm down here!" She saw the water flooding down as she watched through the hole and then she saw the uniform flash in front of her eyes. He bent down and looked into the hole.

She saw his blue eyes staring at her. She took a breath." Thank god you're here." She felt tears prick behind her eyes. "Stand back Love!" She stood and moved back so he could pull the door open. She jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him."Thank god you're here." She turned and pointed at her companions. "Help me get these two out of here."

"Jeff! Down here we need help!" He called back towards the corridor. "Emma, this fire is really bad. We need to get you out. Jeff and Robin came running in. Each man grabbed one of the unconscious and carried them; she followed closely behind Killian who was holding Mr. Gold. Robin led their way out of the building spraying at the flames to give them passage.

When she got outside she took a deep breath before turning around to see the back half of the building engulfed in flames. The EMT came rushing up to her and threw a blanket over her shoulders. "Love. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She looked into his concerned blue eyes and felt like she was in a dream. She smiled and nodded but felt herself going under. Then she blacked out.

He saw her falling and caught her in his arms. He carried her to the ambulance and they put an oxygen mask on her. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Stay with me Love." He got a radio call from Robin requesting assistance. The EMT looked at him."Jones, I've got her, she'll be safe. Go!" He gave her hand a squeeze and head back towards the building.

He squeezed the mic on his shoulder."Robin, where are you?"

"Around the back side of the building. We are trying to contain the blaze from spreading any further and hitting the mayor's precious construction site across the road."

"Aye, I'm coming around now." At least he didn't have to risk going back inside. The place was engulfed in flames. Thank god he got to her in time. The whole time they were in the truck on the way he was silently freaking out.

When he heard her scared voice calling out to him in the hall, it nearly broke him. He pushed himself to get to her and by god when he saw her sweet relief came to him. His angel was safe.

This time the arsonist meant business. His heart was wrenching at the thought of Emma being there when this happened. If he hadn't gotten to her when he did they wouldn't have been able to easily get them out and she could have been hurt. He would have moved hell to get her; he was absolutely certain of that.

His adrenaline was pumping hard as he ran to meet his crew. He grabbed one of the hoses and started to douse the flames. "Thanks Mate, glad you could make it. Is Emma alright?" He nodded."She passed out, she's with the EMTs. She said it was the arsonist when she called me."

"It looks that way. Could have killed those people if Emma hadn't shown up when she did. I don't know if she was meant to be here mate, I think it was a coincidence."

He nodded. He was too angry to think otherwise. He just kept his eye on the dancing flames. He put all his focus there not to worry about it. It took awhile to get the fire under control but they did it. They were able to keep the new construction site clear of fire. This building was barely standing; the fire destroyed most of the interior and made it nearly impossible to get back inside. The blown out windows might be the only way in if they have to investigate.

He walked around the other side of the building to find Emma sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around her and oxygen mask wrapped around her lovely face. He barely noticed the annoyance standing in front of her until he got closer. "Humbert." He grumbled.

He rushed forward and she stood as soon as she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her gently taking her into his embrace."Are you ok? I'm sorry I had to get back to the fire." She whispered."Yeah, I'm ok. The EMT helped me. Thank you for rescuing me." He squeezed her harder."God if anything happened to you."

She knew what he was feeling; she'd just gone through it herself."I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm ok, thanks to you." She threw those words back at him and they squeezed at his heart. He knew how she must have felt the other day.

She was still on shaky legs. He helped her back down into the truck.

"Can I get a statement from you Ms. Swan?" asked Officer Humbert.

"Can't it wait Mate? Can't you see she's not really up to it right now?"

"Jones, let me do my job. You know procedure." He said smugly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed."Killian, it's alright. I'm fine. Better to do it now."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes stepping to her side.

She took a deep breath. "I came to give the new keys to Gold and when I got there the front desk was empty. I heard a crash and ran back towards the sound. I saw his door ajar and noticed the receptionist, red head, on the floor. I walked in, checked her pulse and saw Gold laying on the floor behind his desk. I checked his pulse and then noticed the smoke coming from the cabinet. I pulled open the cabinet and the door slammed shut and locked. It was a smoke bomb. That's when I called for help."

His eyes flickered up to Killian and then back to her. "Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Swan. I'd also like to reopen my offer of a place to stay. I'd be happy to personally ensure your safety since you seem to be in need of saving so often."

He'd had it. He was already still hopped up on adrenaline, he'd nearly lost her and now this jerk was hitting on her again. "Humbert, take a walk. I'm warning you."

The smug man raised his eyebrow and smirked at him. "Jones, I'm just offering to do what you don't seem to be able to accomplish, keeping the lady safe. I think she has the right to chose."

He was about to rip his head off when Emma stood up, held him back and slapped Humbert in the face."How dare you? I've listened to your bullshit and tried to be professional but you don't take the hint. He just saved my life! How fucking dare you? Do you have any idea how hard it is to see someone you care about in danger? Just in case you weren't sure – I choose him – infinity times over – I CHOOSE HIM! I believe you have my statement so take off before he kicks your ass."

He smiled and held up his hands. "Whoa, I get it. Thanks for your time Ms. Swan. I'll see you around. Be sure to ask for me next time you come in for your check." He tucked the pad into his jacket and walked away.

She turned around to see Killian's eyes shining brightly under all the soot and his grin covering his face. She caressed the side of his face."Baby can we go home?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly."Aye Love, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10: Burn

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you so much for taking your precious time to read my story. After all that excitement Killian takes Emma home. They have some special moments together and you learn why Emma left the Bureau. There is more to come with this mystery. This might also throw off your guesses as to who the arsonist is as you hear her back story. If you like what you read throw me a line, I love your reviews, notes and comments. If you didn't notice I put up a new manip for this story on Tumblr. Enjoy! M / Smuff and content.

Ch. 10

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to her car. She was lucky she parked so far from the building because her car was safe from the fire, water and she wasn't boxed in by the emergency vehicles. He helped her into the passenger seat and wrapped the blanket over her shaking form.

He nodded towards Robin acknowledging that he was leaving with Emma and sunk down into the driver's seat and adjusting it back for his longer legs. He looked over and saw her staring blankly out the window. "Love, are you alright?"

She looked over and caught the depth of concern in his beautiful blue eyes. The emotions finally hit and the shock was wearing off. Suddenly she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. It was something about being safe in her car with him that woke her out of the trance.

His face fell when he saw the look in her beautiful green eyes. He started the car and covered her hand with his giving it a gentle squeeze. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, it's all just hitting me."

"Love, you've nothing to be sorry about. Let's go home."

The fear was swirling at the surface of her thoughts and the enormity of what she just experienced was washing over her in waves. She let the silent tears fall wiping them with the borrowed blanket.

He made record time getting home. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her from all the evils of the world. He ran around to her side of the car, opened the door and helped her out. She leaned into his side and he helped her up to their apartment.

Once they were safely behind the door she pressed her face into his chest and began sobbing. He held her tight pressing soft kisses to her head and smoothing his hand up and down her back to soothe her. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He let her down easy on the bed and took off her shoes. He shed his coat and boots before sliding in bed behind her.

They lay there silently for awhile. She welcomed his warmth after the experience she'd had. She was happy she had someone to come home to for once. Her life had been a series of traumatic events that she often just wrote off or simply chalked up to just another day in the life of Emma Swan. It had never been easy for her. There was always something. She pressed her back into his chest and pulled his arms tighter.

He lay his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He tried not to envision the look of panic on her face when he peered through the hole in the door. He tried to focus on the fact that she was there, in their bed, warm and safe.

He pressed a kiss to her hear and whispered. "You did great back there you know. If it wasn't for you it could have been a lot worse for them." She nodded. "Robin thinks it was a coincidence that you were there. He doesn't think the arsonist meant for you to be in the fire."

She took a deep breath."I don't know. We did find the smoke bomb in my apartment. It might not have gone off but I don't think that was a coincidence. We should call and check on them at the hospital, make sure they are alright. I hope the police are watching them."

"I'll call Robin later to find out. I'm sure they have it covered. You may be right about the arsonist Love but how could he have known you were going to be at the management office today."

"Well, maybe whoever is doing this is watching me. I don't know but it's not something I want to rule out. "She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key with the anchor. She turned to face him. "If I didn't have this with me today it could have been bad. I used it to get the screws out of the door. You saved my life more than once today."

He pressed a soft kiss to her nose."I'm glad to hear my penchant for the sea came in handy. You were amazing with your quick thinking. The fire was closing in when we got there, if I'd have had to fumble with that knob we could have had a much worse end to the story today. "

She smiled sweetly. "I'm not going to focus on that. I'd prefer to think of you as MY guardian angel. It seems you've been helping me ever since I met you."

"Love, perhaps it's just another sign we were meant to be together. Two danger junkies such as ourselves should not be left alone. We need each other." He said softly.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips."I do need you. I've never needed anyone or wanted to admit it but I do. I want to need you."

His heart skipped a beat. This strong, independent beautiful woman needed him. He caressed the side of her face. "I need you too Love. For me, that's saying quite a lot. I've been alone for a long time and haven't needed anyone but I want to need you too."

She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. "It seems we found each other at the right time." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She felt a sudden desperate need to prove she was alive, to feel him, thank him, to love him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. His lips were sweet and his scruff was soft against her face.

His heart was pounding at the thought of ever losing her. The strawberry scent took over as he breathed her in. He needed to feel her, to worship her and make her know how much he cared for her. He poured his emotions into their sensual kiss, softly pulling and licking as his arms wrapped around her body bringing her as close as possible.

She leaned away slowly and saw his look in his eyes. He was just as wrecked as she was. "Killian, I need you, I need to feel you." She whispered. "Aye, Love I need you too." He helped her up slowly, pulling her shirt over her head, her hair falling down around her shoulders. He carefully unhooked her bra freeing her soft breasts. He looked up to see her soft smile as his hands brushed over her warm skin.

She leaned forward, helping him out of his shirt, brushing her hands across his chest, trailing her fingers against his taught muscles and soft hair.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes, still glazed with tear drops and caressed her cheek."You are so beautiful Love." He stood and helped her out of the rest of her clothes leaving her bare before him. He quickly divest himself of his pants and slid back into warm blankets beside her. She immediately came back into his embrace and found his soft lips and tangled her legs with his.

He kissed her softly, moving down her jaw to her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses that were driving her mad. His hands roamed over her soft curves pulling her nipple to a tight peak. He kissed down her body capturing the nipple between his lips and sucking softly. She moaned in pleasure as his hands continued to roam and his mouth explored her body.

She rubbed her hands through his hair as his lips moved further down towards her most sensitive place. He pressed kisses across her stomach, her belly button and her side forcing her to giggle where he found her most ticklish.

He looked up and smiled when he heard the glorious sound of her laugh. He rolled her nipple between his fingers as his mouth moved lower breathing warm breath against her sensitive nub. He pressed his lips further licking and teasing her."God that feels good." She whimpered as he found the spot she craved for him to touch most. Her hands were in his hair pulling harder as he continued to pull her into oblivion. He teased and sucked until she was crying out his name, hips bucking from the bed."Killian."

He crawled up her body slowly and captured her moans with his kiss as his fingers continued to work her over, helping her ride out the waves of pleasure. She spread he legs and he settled between her thighs. He slid against her coating his hardened length in her essence."So wet and warm for me Love." He licked along her bottom lip as he lined up to her entrance.

She tilted her hips up and he pushed into her slowly, both groaning in unison as he filled her. "You are so tight Love. God you feel so good wrapped around me." She cupped his face and pulled him towards her capturing his lips.

He moved slowly, dragging in and out. She felt so good, he didn't want to stop but he kept it slow so he could make her feel good. She slid her hands up and down his back caressing his taught muscles down to his arse. She squeezed the firm muscles and pulled him deeper."Faster." she whispered into his ear.

He leaned up on his arms and pressed his hips into her pulling back faster. She bucked her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust catching a fast rhythm. She reached down to where they were joined and teased circles at her sensitive nub. He captured her lips kissing her desperately as they panted together. She fell fast over the edge seeing stars behind her eyes as he continued to thrust into her. Her walls fluttering around him as she dug her nails into his forearms forced him to his happy release, her name falling from his lips softly. "Emma."

He collapsed on top of her, their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other as he rolled to the side. She pressed her warm hands against his cheeks and kissed him softly. "That was so. " she breathed smiling. He gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled as he caressed his hand down the side of her body carefully over her soft curves. "I know Love." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. They lay there quietly in a state of bliss for awhile. It was nice to just be together and safe in each other's arms.

The moonlight was shining in through the bedroom window and the stars were bright on such a clear night. She was trying to put all that happened that day into a compartment in her mind, much like some of the other scarier events she'd lived through. She didn't survive alone for so long carrying her fears on her sleeve. She had baggage that she neatly tucked away to pull out when she needed it.

He sensed she was thoughtful and knew it would help to talk about it. Even loners like them needed to release and purge sometimes. He decided to try, he saw the look in her eyes and he knew she was worried. "How are you feeling Love?"

"Huh? Oh." She turned in his arms to face him. She blinked slowly as she stared into those blue eyes that she swore could see to her soul. "I'm getting better thanks to you."

He gave her a soft smile."Being trapped by the fiery beast can be disconcerting to say the least. Fear of losing your life can be worse. If you want to talk about it I'll listen. I've been there myself and I know what it can do to a person. Some of the guys that I've worked with in the past have fallen off because it gets to be too much."

She sighed."I've been in dangerous situations before, actually much worse than how you found me today. "Her voice trailed off towards the end. He pressed a soft kiss to her head."Do tell Love." He felt her freeze up at the question. "I haven't really talked about this before." He pulled lightly at the strands of her hair and smoothed them over her shoulder. He could sense her apprehension to discuss it. "If you don't want to talk about it please don't feel as though you have to."

"Killian, I've never shared this with anyone. Its part of the reason I've been running for awhile. Since we've managed to go from 0 to 60 so quickly I want to tell you. This story is part of the reason I've been running on my own for awhile. I've been alone for a large part of my life and it seems each time I put my heart out there I get hurt." She sat up and pulled him up with her. She snuggled close as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Love, I believe we are very similar in that respect. I trust you and you don't have to talk about it. I'm willing to take things day by day."

She heard the sincerity in the words but she was ready. She wanted him to know, needed him to know because if he was going to run it would need to be sooner than later, her heart couldn't bear it.

She nodded."I want to tell you. I want to let you in. I've been burned really bad in the past by people close to me. The last incident broke me and I had to leave town, my friends, and my job to begin again, and protect myself. I let down my guard and I got hurt. I felt like a fool in my personal life and professional life."

He grasped her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. She took a breath." You know that David and I worked together in DC. I'm sure you're also aware that I left abruptly and I didn't say goodbye to him and Mary Margaret."

"Aye." She licked her lips and blinked her eyes slowly. "The final case I was working on was very intense. I was tracking a killer who had a thing for red heads. We had 2 women turn up dead, similar look, type, and the method they were killed was the same. Completely heinous and I'm going to spare you the details." He nodded. "I appreciate that Love."

"In both instances the women were dating the same man and when we tracked his previous girlfriends they were all red heads with big blue or green eyes. Beautiful girls and the previous two were alive and happily married in another state. When his girlfriend was killed he seemed to have an alibi but it was shaky at best. He worked as a shore man and when they had catch or cargo he had to be there. He claimed to be working the night the first girl was killed and video would show the image of what looked like him working at the docks. There was also no evidence on the girl pointing to him as the killer. "

He let out a breath slowly."I think I remember hearing about this case Love. You and David were involved?"

She nodded." David and I were investigating; the bureau was called in when the second girlfriend turned up dead. She matched the description of the first and the murder was the same, but again he seemed to have an alibi. The guy was also distraught at her loss and it seemed unlikely he was the killer but just unlucky."

She shuffled a little next to him as she remembered what came next. "They pulled me in because I fit the description of the girls, aside from my hair color which was easy to change. The mayor pulled some strings at the department to get heat on this. Local law enforcement was falling down on the job."

"Anything like Humbert and I wouldn't be surprised." He huffed.

She laughed."Well he does seem to have his own way of doing things and doesn't seem to take the hint let alone find clues but let's not talk about him. My hand still stings a bit."

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm with a smile on his lips.

"The bureau complied, rented an apartment down the street from him and I went undercover. They setup a chance encounter at the local grocery story for us to meet. All went well and he asked for my number before we got to the check out. He seemed like a nice guy, very polite and I didn't get any creepy vibes from him at all."

He listened to her tell the story and he could hear the apprehension in her voice. He still appreciated her telling him her secrets. "So you moved into the apartment and started dating?"

She shook her head."No, we became friends. I watched him and he'd invite me over. He had a group that he hung out with from his complex. They were nice people. A few couples and a few single men would generally join us. It was actually a fairly easy assignment. He'd call me often to hang out. It was always with a group and never alone. He spoke of girlfriend number 1, Ariel, often. He'd been dating her for two years and planned to marry her. He was always a gentleman, never tried anything with me, just seemed to enjoy my friendship."

"Doesn't sound like a killer. If he is pining for her, I can't imagine he'd have been able to do horrible things to her."

She took a deep breath." I thought so too. One night he had a party and the usual folks gathered. I helped him prepare the food and we were playing games, drinking, etc. David and Mary Margaret were celebrating their anniversary that night so I gave him the night off. I figured I didn't need my handler watching for just a simple party and I knew how much he missed Mary Margaret since the case began so I suggested he go and I'd be fine. I couldn't have been more wrong. That night at the party Eric was called in to work. I excused myself into the other room and quickly called the guys watching the docks to let them know that Eric was coming. I told Eric I'd keep the party going since he had to leave abruptly."

"So he left you at his apartment with the rest of your friends so he could go to work? "

"Yes." She swallowed hard. He caressed her face lightly." You don't have to tell me Love." She shook her head."No I do. You're right I need to get this out." She took a breath. "We continued playing games and one of his neighbors, a guy named Neal, he'd flirted with me before and I liked him. I thought we might have a thing at some point when the case was over. I'd run into him a few times on my own doing laundry, a bar and once at a local coffee shop."

"So you dated one of Eric's friends?"  
>"Not so much dated but bumped into him in different places. What I didn't realize was the reason I was bumping into him was because I was following Eric's pattern and so was he. He seemed interested in me but only so much as what I had to do with Eric. He would ask about things Eric and I did. I wish I would have noticed it at the time but he was such a charmer, completely playing me for a fool."<p>

"He was playing you for a fool?" He asked.

"Yes, this is where things get scary. As I said, when Eric left Neal stepped up and helped me finish out hosting duties. When everyone else was leaving he stayed and helped me clean up after the party. He handed me a glass of wine and we sat to talk for a bit before I planned to go home. Neal had other plans for me. He was charming again and reeling me in. Since David wasn't there that night I restricted my drinking to a minimum. Neal had no idea I'd only had a few sips of the wine he gave me and that I'd switched to grape juice. He'd drugged my drink and even though I'd only had a small amount it affected me. When I couldn't stand he dragged me to his apartment."

He blinked hard. "He was the killer?"

"It turns out Neal had been monitoring all of Eric's movement. He'd had a secret crush on the first girl that died that none of us knew about. She'd never mentioned Neal to friends, she'd never talked about him and Neal hadn't lived in Eric's building when the first girl was murdered. There were no signs pointing to Neal that would have had us looking at him. When Eric introduced me he told me he was a new friend. " she huffed out a breath.

"What he didn't know was that I always kept a knife in my boot and like I said I'd switched to grape juice when he wasn't looking. He'd been setting up the scene for his next murder and I'd been pretending to be passed out on his couch watching him through slitted lids. He was a sick bastard; you should have seen all the scalpels."

He groaned."Sounds very silence of the lambs." She huffed. "Not far off actually but like I said, I'll spare you the details." He shook his head. "I can't imagine nor do I want to imagine what he did to those women or could have done to you."

She snuggled in closer. "When he wasn't paying attention I was able to grab my knife and cut the tape that bound my hands. I waited for him to leave the room and cut the tape at my feet, I put the knife back in my boot. I was still feeling really woozy so I immediately ran for the door. The bastard took my phone. I made it to the apartment door and pulled it open. As I pulled he came out and grabbed my hair yanking me back. I started screaming but he had a gun so I stopped. Eric happened to be returning from work when I'd pulled the door open. He heard me scream and rushed in. He saw that Neal had me in a choke hold and came foolishly rushing at us. Eric was on top of Neal when I got to my feet. Neal shot Eric before I could do anything. Neal pushed him off and grabbed me. I managed to get the gun out of his hand but he had me pinned. Luckily I had my knife and I caught him off guard by stabbing him in the shoulder. The wound kept him off me long enough for me to get a lamp and smash it over his head. I used his phone and called for back up."

He pulled her into his chest."Thank goodness you weren't hurt. "

"That's just it. I wasn't hurt physically, maybe minor cuts and bruises but emotionally I was drained. That was the most normal I'd ever felt. I actually started to care for those people. It was a window into a life I never had and at that time thought probably never would have. I was so embarrassed that I missed the signs that lead to Neal; I let him get me off my game and put myself in that situation. It just wasn't like me. I felt like I was slipping away."

"Love, it's only natural to want to have friends and everything you mentioned sounded like the most normal thing in the world. I can see the appeal and I wouldn't fault you for that at all. Even the best of us falter at times. "

She smiled sweetly at him." Not me. I didn't make mistakes, I aimed for perfection. That mistake haunted me. I felt like I lost my edge, the cases weren't what I wanted anymore. I was being used and I didn't like it. I also felt bad that Eric was killed trying to protect me. He really was a decent guy after all. He just liked red heads and the first girl was the love of his life. The second really just reminded him of her and he missed her. Leave it to Neal to exploit that poor man's heart ache further and take it out on the second girl. I decided that was it for me."

"What happened with Neal?"

"They found enough evidence to put him away for a long time. He's lucky that I missed a main artery with the knife. What he did to those women was horrific and the thought that it could have happened to me well that was another thing. I needed to change my line of work. It was taking its toll on me mentally too; I couldn't get the images out of my head. There are some seriously damaged people in this world. "

"Love, all of that sounds perfectly understandable. You can't always be perfect. What about David and Mary Margaret, why not tell them? Did he ever find out?"

"I'm not sure if he was clued in after I left but I couldn't face him, either of them. I didn't want to give them a chance to talk me out of it. I let him off for the night and I didn't want him to feel responsible for what almost happened. He deserved to spend time with his wife. He'd been burning the candle at both ends just like me. I was also embarrassed. That was an easy pick up if I just looked hard enough."

"I'm not so sure Love. Like you said there were no indications that Neal knew Eric or his girlfriends."

"That's just it. All the signs were there, I just chose to ignore them. The way he watched Eric, I thought he was in love with him, but it was really just careful listening. When he found out Eric and I weren't dating he backed away from me. I think it was the party that set him off. We gave it together and he must have thought we'd stepped over the friendship line. Neal had been tracking him and he was the one who got Eric called in all three occasions. We found out later when we found a burner phone hidden under his floor boards along with other personal effects from the two women. He had quite a bit of Ariel's things, including some of her hair, finger nails, and jewelry. "

He hugged her tight. "Sounds like you have been through quite a lot even just with that case."

She nodded."It was the final straw for me. The following morning I turned in my badge and never looked back. It was what I needed to do for myself. I gave everything up and went back to surviving on my own. I had some money saved so it got me through until I started with the perps. I took on a few investigations as a PI as well, photographed some unscrupulous couples and made it work. I've been doing it on my own ever since. "

"Ah, but then you met me." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Yes, and all those niggling thoughts about loneliness came into my head. I may have turned it off but I am human. I knew they were there but I didn't let myself really feel them. You really made me pause. You got me, it was easy to talk to you and you're seriously the most gorgeous man I have ever met. "

He laughed." I know what you mean Love. From the moment you walked into that bar I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I considered myself a lucky man when you spoke to me at that bar. You can imagine how I felt when I got to hold you in my arms, to learn how alike we were, and to really feel the connection between us."

"I know. It's like an electro magnet pulling me to you. I can't help myself. It's never been like that for me before." She looked down hiding her vulnerability. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes."Not for me either Love. I'd say perhaps we were meant to find each other. It just took awhile."

She looked up and smiled. He pressed a kiss to her smiling lips. "You're right and here we are snuggled together in our apartment, a couple of loners like us." He laughed."Not loners anymore."

She smiled."No, not anymore."

He squeezed her tight."So we're going to dinner at David's place and this is the first time you'll see Mary Margaret since this happened."

"Yep."

He nodded."Should be interesting then."

She could feel her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten since that morning. "Speaking of dinner, I'm hungry. "

He looked at her and reminded himself she was here, alive and well. "If you want to take a shower I can whip something up."

She gave him a mischievous look."How about we shower together and get a pizza?"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I like your plan better."


End file.
